


NAKAMA-kah?

by qkio_mew



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Friendship/Love, Gen, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:13:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 31,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4930003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qkio_mew/pseuds/qkio_mew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>We walk side by side even in different world. We've known everything without saying anything. Behind  All sorts of our argues we are one. May we say it nakama? Is it?</p><p>pria bermata biru itu melesat menuju bangku yang ditunjukkan untuknya, ah bukan, tetapi melesat dan memeluk gadis kecil bermata violet dengan erat<br/>"Finally I've found you.. My angel!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. angel

**Author's Note:**

> Author menggunakan OC namun Bleach hanya milik Kubo Tite....

Chapter 1

Sepasanag kaki seorang pemuda tampak sedikit berhati-hati melangkah menyesuaikan kaki mungil yang berjalan beriringan disebelahnya. Mulutnya sedikit terbuka hendak memulai percakapan namun terhenti oleh suara merdu yang mendahuluinya "aku akan pulang setelah membantu urahara_san menyelesaikan penelitiannya" sedikit terkejut karena sepertinya gadis imut bermata violet itu bisa membaca pikirannya. "Si..siapa yang mau mengusirmu midget!!?"   
si gadis tak menjawab, hanya tersenyum dengan alis sedikit dinaikkan dan memandang ke arah pemuda berambut orange yang sedang gelagapan. Seolah tau bahwa si gadis membutuhkan penjelasan yang lebih terperinci ia pun kembali membuka mulut tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya "aku senang kau ada dirumah.."  
"Aku tahu kepala jeruk" si gadis menyambar "ayahmu memanggilku menantu" sudut bibir si midget terangkat sedikit dengan tatapan jail.   
"Jangan pedulikan orang tua genit itu!!" spontan teriakan si pria memekakkan telinga.   
"Ayahmu itu imut tau, setidaknya beliau menerimaku dengan baik dirumahnya. Tidak seperti seseorang yang sejak pagi melihatku dengan tatapan horor" sedikit melotot jari mungil si gadis menunjuk-nunjuk kedua bola mata hazel yang cerah.  
Bukannya pria ini tidak senang sang gadis menginap dirumahnya setelah lama tak berjumpa karena dunia mereka yang memang berbeda, dia sangat gembira, bahkan kalau boleh 'nakama' mungilnya ini tidak usah kembali kedunia asalnya.  
"Bukannya horor, tapi heran. Kenapa ikut kesekolah?, bukankah urusanmu di dunia manusia hanya untuk membantu urahara_san?" si kepala jeruk membuka suara.  
"Kenapa tidak boleh?" si mungil menengadah "aku punya waktu luang di pagi hari, tidak lebih buruk dari mati bosan kan? urahara_san juga sudah mengizinkan, lagipula aku kangen dengan suasana di sekolahmu"  
"Yah terserah sajalah, tapi jangan berbuat yang aneh-aneh ya"

_FLASH BACK_  
Kediaman kurosaki dimana konsep "keluarga bahagia" adalah keributan-kecil- ayah dan anak sulungnya sebelum santap malam..  
"ICHIIIIGOOOO...!!" teriakan pria paruh baya yang disusul dengan tendangan maut dapat ditepis oleh sebuah tangan kekar disamping kepala orange milik remaja SMU  yang baru turun dari kamarnya.  
"Ck.. Ditepis!" isshin terlihat kecewa "Baka! Memangnya siapa yang akan membiarkan wajahnya menerima tendangan dengan sukarela??" ichigo berteriak memprotes penyambutan-mesra- ayahnya yang hampir setiap hari sama ini. Isshin berlari menuju poster wanita cantik yang super jumbo dan memeluknya sambil berlinang air mata "huaaaa masakiiiii..... Anak kita kasar"  
"Oi! That's my line" urat di kepala ichigo berdenyut, karin dan yuzu kedua adik kembarnyapun sweat drop.  
'Tok.. Tok.. Tok' kebahagiaan keluarga kecil ini harus terhenti Sejenak oleh suara ketukan pintu.  
"Biar aku saja" ucap yuzu yang tidak ingin menghentikan drama ayah dan anak yang sedang adu mulut itu. Dibalik pintu berdiri seorang gadis mungil dengan surai hitam dan mata violet yang cemerlang, dress selutut berwarna biru lembut yang ia kenakan serta ransel chappy yang bertengger di punggung membuatnya terlihat sebaya dengan sang pembuka pintu "Ah..!" sedikit terkejut dan dengan senyum terkembang yuzu menarik tangan lembut seputih porselin masuk kedalam rumah. "Ichi_nii.. Lihat siapa yang datang" cukup penasaran mata hazel miliknya yang menghiasi kening dengan kerutan permanen itu menelusuri sosok dibalik punggung adiknya. "Ohishasiburi ne ichigo.." senyum kecil gadis itu sukses membuat pupil ichigo mengecil tapi tidak untuk senyumnya yang berusaha di sembunyikan sebisa mungkin.. "Rukia?"  
"Menantuuuuuu.." ucap isshin tak mau kalah sambil membuka lebar kedua tangannya . 'BLETAK!!' isshin pun mendapat bogem mentah dari ichigo.

END OF FLASH BACK

Karakura High School

Seorang guru masuk kesebuah kelas dan secara otomatis menonaktifkan suara riuh muda-mudi yang sedari tadi dapat terdengar di sepanjang koridor.  
"Good morning minna.." suara riang guru bahasa asing memecah keheningan kelas yang baru saja tercipta. "Well today we're going to meet a new comer" seketika kelas menjadi gaduh.  
"Seimut kuchiki_chan kah?" keigo meyakinkan sang guru entah siapa yang mampu menyaingi pesona putri dari klan kuchiki.  
"Sorry Asano_san, it's a cool boy"  
Asano tampak sangat kecewa dengan pernyataan sang guru. "Hey you, come in!" dilambai-lambaikan tangan guru cantik itu ke arah pintu kelas. 'TAP..TAP..TAP..' suara langkah kaki pria berseragam karakura high school mengundang berbagai ekspresi di dalam kelas. Bagimana tidak, pria berpostur ideal dengan hidung yang mancung, mata sebiru samudra dan rambut coklat pekat yang membuat kulit putihnya semakin bersinar, seperti barbie dalam wujud pria. Para gadis mulai berteriak ada juga yang berbisik-bisik riang.  
"Hi, I'm Walcott, Sho Walcott. Nice too meet you all" senyum manis plus suara merdu khas pria 'macho' berhasil menciptakan teriakan histeris gadis-gadis karakura di dalam kelas. "Walcott_san adalah murid pertukaran pelajar dari England so be nice" ucap sang guru mengingatkan yang disambut jawaban bersemangat dari semua murid (baca; para gadis). "Ok walcott_san, please have a seat on.." guru memutar mata sejenak mencari bangku kosong yang mungkin dapat ditempati si murid baru. "Ah.. Kuchiki_san, apakah bangku disebelahmu itu kosong?" bu guru menunjuk bangku disebelah rukia yang memang tak berpenghuni.   
"Hn.." jawab rukia singkat diikuti dengan anggukan kecil.  
Si murid baru membelalak. "Nah walcott_san please ha..." belum juga kalimat dari gurunya itu tuntas, pria bermata biru itu melesat menuju bangku yang ditunjukkan untuknya, ah bukan, tetapi melesat dan memeluk gadis kecil bermata violet dengan erat.  
"Finally I've found you.. My angel!"  
Rukia mematung, seisi kelas gaduh, keigo berteriak "Na.. Nanni??" lalu pingsan dan seseorang berambut seterang matahari tak sadar telah mematahkan pensil yang digenggamnya. 

TBC


	2. Rival?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sho mengangguk sembari tersenyum seolah paham akan suatu hal. "More than nakama, less than lover" seketika suasana menjadi hening, kami semua mendadak bisu.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author menambahkan OC namun Bleach hanya milik Kubo Tite...

Chapter 2

"Finally I've found you.. My angel!"  
Rukia mematung, seisi kelas gaduh, keigo berteriak "Na.. Nanni??" lalu pingsan dan seseorang berambut seterang matahari tak sadar telah mematahkan pensil yang digenggamnya.

00=====00

Ichigo's POV

'BAKA!' batinku memaki diriku sendiri. Kaki-kakiku terus berjalan naik menuju atap sekolah. Sepi, tidak ada siapapun disini. Ah benar, semua siswa masih berkutat dengan alat tulis mereka, bukan karena orang 'itu' aku bertingkah bodoh meninggalkan kelas, tapi semua ini salah-'mu'..

"Aaagh..." gumamku sambil merebahkan tubuhku ke lantai dan kusandarkan si 'kepala jeruk' pada kedua tanganku.

Aku menghela nafas panjang, langit kota Karakura hari ini sangat cerah, sangat biru, awan-awan yang bergerak perlahan membantuku sedikit lebih tenang. Mataku menutup perlahan, mencari tahu perasaan yang membuat dadaku sesak. Pikiranku menerawang kembali ke malam aku dapat merasakan lagi reatsu-mu. 'Aku senang kau ada di rumah', itu yang kukatakan padamu pagi ini dan perasaan itu belum berubah bahkan setelah kau memutuskan untuk ikut denganku ke sekolah. Maaf, bukannya aku tidak suka melihatmu menebarkan pesona khas klan Kuchiki di sekitarku, hanya saja itu akan sangat merepotkan terlebih jika aku harus meladeni tatapan sinis dari pria-pria yang selalu menanyakan keberadaanmu didekatku termasuk Keigo, sepertinya dia sedikit terobsesi mendapatkan nomor teleponmu. Dan tadi, seorang 'gaijin' tiba-tiba saja memeluk tubuh mungilmu??

Aku menyalahkan keinginanmu menjadi seorang siswi Karakura hari ini, bertingkah aneh dengan persona 'anak manis' dan membuatmu menahan kepalan yang biasa kau hadiahkan pada kon si boneka mesum. Kau hanya mematung dan menunggu pria itu melepaskan pelukannya. Baka, aku gemas dengan sikapmu itu hingga tanpa sadar pensil pinjaman dari tatsuki patah ditanganku. Aku menyalahkanmu, membiarkanku tanpa ragu menghampiri pria barbie itu serta mengucapkan kalimat bodoh untuk menjauhkan tangannya darimu. Aku menyalahkan jawaban singkat dari mulut mungilmu saat pria itu menanyakan hak-ku melarangnya,  kurasakan wajahku memanas terlebih karena semua mata melotot penasaran kearahku seolah didepan mereka Don Kanonji hadir dan membeberkan merek shampoo yang ia pakai untuk rambut gimbalnya, dan kau-seperti biasa-begitu ringan berkata; 'nakama, kami nakama'. Tidak ada yang salah dengan kata 'nakama', akupun sudah sering mengucapkan hal yang sama untuk pertanyaan yang serupa, kali ini aku menyalahkan diriku yang dengan tiba-tiba untuk pertama kalinya merasa terganggu pada satu kata; nakama. Dengan dalih ke toilet, aku berhasil meninggalkan ruangan yang mulai terasa pengap, dan disinilah aku, di atap sekolah mencari penjelasan yang tepat penyebab kebodohanku.Kutarik nafas lebih dalam lagi dan menghembuskannya. Dibalik mataku yang tertutup rapat kutangkap beberapa potret sahabat-sahabatku; Tatsuki, Ishida, Inoe, Chad, Keigo, Mizuiro, renji, mereka semua nakama, kan? Lalu potret punggung kecilmu-pun muncul... 

Aneh, seharusnya perasaan yang kurasakan padamu dan mereka sama kan? Seharusnya tidak ada yang membuatmu berbeda dengan mereka. Perasaan ini, samakah dengan doronganku menyelamatkanmu di soul society dulu? Seseorang yang telah membawa cahaya setelah kepergian kaa_san dan mengeringkan hujan dalam mimpi buruk disetiap tidurku. Dunia mulai benar-benar berputar bahkan saat ditemani gambar chappy buatanmu. 'Dasar midget!' bertanggung jawablah karena telah membuat telingaku terbiasa menerima kekuatan dari ocehan-ocehan bodohmu, membuatku selalu ingin lebih kuat dan menjadi salah satu pelindungmu setelah kakak angkat kebanggaanmu. Perasaan ini.... Nakama-kah?  
"Aaaarrrghh kushoooo!!"

End of Ichigo's POV

"Oi Ichigo, daijoubu?" rukia berdiri tepat di atas kepala berambut orange dengan berkacak pinggang sambil sedikit membungkuk hingga wajahnya yang berhadapan cukup mencopot jantung Ichigo. Sontak ia mengangkat badannya.  
"Rukiaaaaa?!!"  
Suara Ichigo cukup kencang membuat Rukia mendaratkan kepalan tangannya di kepala Ichigo. "Itai!! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" masih terkejut, Ichigo mengelus kepalanya. "Damare, Bakemono!!" urat dikepala Rukia berdenyut. Rukia berdiri tegap, kedua tangannya menyilang di dada. "Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, sedang apa kau disini?? Kau bahkan tidak menyadari aku memakai shihakusho" sedikit menghela nafas ia melanjutkan "Ada hollow di taman Karakura!"  
"A..apa?" spontan Ichigo-pun merubah wujudnya menjadi shinigami pengganti. Sebelum kedua shinigami itu melesat pergi dengan shunpo mereka, mata violet rukia menangkap amethyst milik Ichigo. "Aku tidak tau apa yang membebani fikiranmu hingga kau tidak dapat merasakan keberadaan hollow, tapi.. Aku peringatkan, Ichigo, tidak ada alasan yang membolehkanmu melupakan tugas sebagai seorang shinigami!"  
Merasa tertampar Ichigo hanya menunduk malu dan mengangguk "Gomen, rukia"

00000=====00000

Rukia's POV

Ini kesekian kalinya aku mengenakan seragam sekolah, dan seperti sebelum-sebelumnya si kepala jeruk berjalan beriringan disebelahku. Aneh, tidak biasanya kami setenang ini bersama. 'Apa ada masalah ya?'. Setelah membasmi hollow kemarin aku tidak begitu memperhatikannya karena sibuk membantu Urahara_san. Dia bahkan terus menunduk seolah aspal terlihat lebih bagus daripada....  
"Oi Ichigo, aw..."  
"DOEEENG!!" terlambat, kepala jeruk sudah mencium tiang listrik di depannya. Si bodoh ini benar-benar membuatku sweat drop. Aku menghampirinya, memastikan otaknya masih bekerja dengan baik. "Daijoubu?" dia tidak menjawab hanya memegangi kepalanya yang mungkin sedikit benjol dan kembali melangkah maju. 'Kusho' aku tidak suka diabaikan. Aku melompat dan kutendang saja bokongnya.   
"ITAIIII!!! Apa masalahmu?" dia mengamuk 'hihihi hi hih..' batinku tertawa geli. "Syukurlah, aku memastikan kau tidak terkena geger otak" kulihat kening ichigo berkerut, ah maaf aku lupa itu kerutan permanen. Satu alisnya terangkat, dia tampak tidak puas dengan jawabanku yang santai. "Dengan cara menendang bokongku?" jari telunjuknya menunjuk ke bukti otentik. "Salah??" mata hazelnya sedikit membelalak, selain karena tahu tidak akan pernah menang berargumen denganku, tampaknya ia sadar sudah mengabaikanku cukup lama. Aku mendengus pelan "aku datang kedunia manusia bukan untuk melihatmu menabrak tiang listrik, baka!" ia memalingkan wajahnya tak melihatku dan menggaruk kepalanya yang aku yakin tidak gatal "siapa yang baka? Baka!" ia bergumam kecil namun telingaku cukup tajam mendengernya dan walau hanya sekilas, tadi bisa kulihat senyum kecil dibibirnya. "Hahahah.." oops! Aku tak bisa menahan tawaku lagi, ichigo memang makhluk terlucu setelah chappy. "Ayo cepat, midget!" tangannya mengacak rambut hitamku dan melenggang pergi. Aku lega.. Ichigo.

"Ohayó Kurosaki kun, Kuchiki san" Orihime melambai-lambaikan tangannya menyambut kedatangan kami di gerbang sekolah bersama Tatsuki. "Ohayó Inoe, Arisawa" kami membalas salam ramah inoe hampir bersamaan. Tunggu, sepertinya ada yang aneh dengan gravitasi di sekolah ini. Kakiku terangkat, 'a..apa ini?' kulihat wajah tatsuki dan inoe memerah "uwaaaaa...!!" panik, aku mendapati tubuhku sedang digendong ala bridal oleh... "Walcott san?!"  
Siswa baru ini hanya tersenyum melihat reaksiku. Aku bahkan mulai merasakan wajahku memanas. "Le..let me down please!" entah apakah pendengarannya kurang baik ataukah bahasa asingku yang-aku akui-payah, dia sama sekali tidak bergeming. "Ohayó minna, ohayó Rukia chan, dan panggil saja aku Sho!" wah 'gaijin' ini bisa bahasa jepang rupanya. "Ayahku memang orang Inggris tapi ibuku Jepang" 'jangan-jangan dia bisa membaca pikiran dengan senyumannya yang manis' eh, apa batinku tadi mengatakan 'manis'?   
"Yo gaijin, aku tidak meragukan keahlian bahasa Jepangmu, aku malah meragukan bahasa asingmu" Ichigo menunjuk hidungku "dari tadi si pendek ini minta diturunkan!" 'what the..!??' "siapa yang pendek kepala jeruk?!!" Ichigo mengeluarkan lidahnya dan menarik kulit bawah matanya dengan satu jari "bweee" aku mengamuk-masih-dalam gendongan Sho. "Kurosaki kun, Kuchiki san...." suara Inoe mulai terdengar cemas "Hn..." Sho mengangguk sembari tersenyum seolah paham akan suatu hal. "More than nakama, less than lover" seketika suasana menjadi hening, kami semua mendadak bisu. Sho menurunkan aku perlahan dan mengulurkan tangan kanannya kearah Ichigo. "Gaijin dewanai, Sho Walcott. Kemarin kita belum sempat berkenalan karena kau kabur ke toilet dan tidak kembali" Sho tersenyum lembut pada deathglare yang dilayangkan Ichigo. Meski kini Sho tampak seperti hollow dimatanya, Ichigo tetap menyambut baik jabatan tangannya. "Kurosaki Ichigo".   
Tiba-tiba saja angin bertiup menambah dingin dan kikuknya pagi ini.

End Rukia's POV

TBC

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trimakasih sudah membaca fic yang aneh ini.. Hahahaha...
> 
> *shihakusho = pakaian kebesaran shinigami (hitam dan putih)  
> *gaijin = sebutan untuk orang asing.


	3. Now I see you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wajah Ichigo dengan kerutan permanennya kini berhadapan dengan senyum ramah milik Sho.
> 
> "Aku menyukai Rukia" 
> 
> kalimat yang tidak ringan untuk membuka sebuah percakapan, terlontar dari bibir tipis seorang pria berdarah Inggris-Jepang.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author menggunakan OC namun Bleach hanya milik Kubo Tite..

Chapter 3

Sho tersenyum lembut pada deathglare yang dilayangkan Ichigo. Meski kini Sho tampak seperti hollow dimatanya, Ichigo tetap menyambut baik jabatan tangannya. "Kurosaki Ichigo".  
Tiba-tiba saja angin bertiup menambah dingin dan kikuknya pagi ini.

000===000

Bias-bias matahari senja membungkus setengah tubuh mungil gadis berseragam karakura high school membentuk siluet di sekitar pintu masuk sebuah toko kelontong. Dihadapan sang gadis duduk seorang pria berperawakan ramping dengan posisi kedua kaki disilangkan. Ia memakai topi bergaris hijau putih dan sebuah kipas yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"Arigatou Kuchiki chan" pria dengan rambut pirang terang tersebut menutup kipasnya dan tersenyum lembut.  
"Leave it to me Urahara san" si gadis menjawab enteng.  
"Wah wah, akhir-akhir ini kamu sering sekali berbahasa asing ya Kuchiki chan.. Apa terjadi sesuatu?"  
"Ah, ya thank to you tuan geta bõshi. Berkat menjadikanku bahan penelitian untuk gigai terbarumu aku jadi belajar banyak dari manusia"

Sudah seminggu bungsu bangsawan Kuchiki berada di dunia manusia sejak ia mendapatkan perintah membantu Kisuke Urahara mengembangkan gigai untuk shinigami. Tidak perlu diragukan lagi bahwa pengalaman si mungil bermata violet ini sudah lebih dari cukup dalam menggunakan gigai di dunia manusia dimana sebelumnya ia pernah mengenakan gigai khusus penguras reatsu demi menyembunyikan hõgyoku dari Sousuke Aizen. Dalam penelitian ini, Rukia bertugas sebagai seekor kelinci percobaan dimana ia harus memakai gigai dan mengisi beberapa questioner yang sudah disiapkan Urahara sebelumnya.

"Yokatta, Kuchiki chan.. Sepertinya Kurosaki menjagamu dengan baik" pernyataan Urahara membuat sang Kuchiki mengerutkan alis.  
"Si kepala jeruk??" Rukia memastikan anggota Kurosaki mana yang dimaksud si geta bõshi. Urahara hanya mengangguk dan melemparkan senyuman jail. Rukia menghela nafas dan mengibas-ngibaskan tangan di depan wajahnya. "Si bodoh itu sudah beberapa hari ini bertingkah aneh, apa gejala puber usia remaja di dunia manusia memang seperti itu?"  
"Kau perhatian sekali Kuchiki chan" Urahara kembali menutup sebagian wajahnya dengan kipas dan memberikan tatapan misterius mendapati pipi porselin Rukia memerah. "Se..sebaiknya aku segera pulang memastikan si bodoh itu tidak melewatkan makan malamnya lagi"  
"hmm.. ternyata memang perhatian.." 'BLETAK!' wajah innocence Urahara sukses mendapat hadiah berupa benjolan bulat sempurna di kepalanya. Segera Rukia memutar tubuh mungilnya meninggalkan toko permen yang mulai gelap bersama tenggelamnya matahari. Belum juga dua langkah, si pemilik toko permen kembali bersuara. "datanglah seminggu lagi, Kuchiki chan" Urahara sedikit menunduk namun matanya tetap fokus pada surai hitam milik Rukia yang sedikit terkibas rapih ketika ia menoleh. "Aku punya gigai yang bagus untukmu"

000===000

Ichigo's POV

'Tap..tap..tap..' aku mendengar suara langkah kaki kecil menuju kamarku. Ku lirik jam di dinding sudah menunjukkan pukul 06.30 pm itu berarti sebentar lgi pintu kamarku akan melantunkan ketukan senada seperti hari biasanya.  
'Tok.. Tok.. Tok..'  
"Ichi nii... Turunlah, makan malamnya sudah siap" suara Yuzu rupanya.  
"Gomen Yuzu, kalian makanlah duluan aku akan turun setelah mandi" Yuzu tidak menjawab tapi dapat kudengar suara langkah kakinya menjauh.

Entah kenapa selera makanku sangat buruk belakangan ini. Aku menarik nafas panjang dan menghembuskannya. Bukan, bukan selera makanku yang bermasalah. Aku memejamkan mata dan aneh... yang terlihat kenapa malah wajah si maniak chappy?? 

"Dasar midget!" tanpa sadar mulutku bergumam. Sepertinya si cerewet itu belum kembali. Walau tinggal se-atap namun akhir-akhir ini dia lebih banyak menghabiskan waktu di rumah Urahara san, sampai-sampai tugas menghajar hollow-pun diserahkan padaku. Di sekolah kami juga tidak banyak berinteraksi sejak barbie gaijin itu membuntutinya kemanapun. Payah!! Apa peduliku? Dan kenapa aku kepikiran terus?? 'aaarghh' Kugelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat berusaha memburamkan potret bermata violet. 'Mandi..mandi' batinku berseru, yah aku harus menyegarkan otakku. Baru saja kulepas kaos hitam milikku, pintu itu kembali berisik.  
'Tok..tok..tok..'  
"Ya?" bukan jawaban yang aku terima namun ketukan di pintu semakin kencang.  
'TOK..TOK..TOK..TOK..TOK..TOK..TOK..'  
Benar-benar mengusik telinga. Kuputar badanku kearah pintu berusaha secepat mungkin mengakhiri kebisingan yang semakin menjadi-jadi.

'Cklek'

"Berisiik!!"  
"Kenapa tidak pakai baju, Ichigo?" aku mengenali pemilik surai hitam yang sedang mengerenyitkan alisnya menatapku.  
"Rukia??" tubuh mungilnya menerobos masuk ke kamarku dengan sebuah nampan di kedua tangannya, dan apa itu? Semangkuk bubur?  
"O..oi, kenapa.."  
"Apa?" dia menanyakan apa yang ingin kutanyakan tepat bersamaan ia meletakkan nampan itu diatas lantai. Tindakannya ini membuatku bingung. Sekarang ia telah duduk berdekatan dengan semangkuk bubur yang sangat wangi dan-aku yakin-baunya sangat menggoda selera makanku. Rukia menepuk-nepuk lantai tanda ia ingin aku bergabung dengannya. Seperti terhipnosis, kakiku bergerak meng'iya'kan keinginan adik kesayangan Byakuya.

"Kami semua sudah makan, aku sengaja membawa ini ingin memastikan kau tidak melewatkan makan malammu lagi" aku hanya diam, menatap semangkuk bubur dihadapanku dan kembali menoleh kearahnya.  
"Ichigo, kau...." ia membuka suara lagi. Matanya yang sangat bulat itu menyempit. 'Kusho' tatapannya membuatku terintimidasi. Apa dia tau aku sering memikirkannya?  
"Ichigo, jujurlah.." matanya semakin memicing.  
"Ka.. Kau kenapa sih midget!?" kupegangi leher belakangku gugup, tiba-tiba saja aku merasa hawa di kamarku mendadak panas.  
"Ichigo, apa kau.."  
"Ini tidak seperti yang kau pik..."  
"Apa kau terkena diare??"  
"Nani??" mataku membulat, 'DIARE??' batinku berteriak tak percaya pada pemikiran gadis Kuchiki dihadapanku.  
"Kau sering bertingkah aneh, sudah beberapa hari ini kau menolak makan malam bersama-sama, jadi kupikir sesuatu pasti telah terjadi pada pencernaanmu"  
"Bb..... Bwahahahahahhahahaha" oh Kami-sama, aku tidak dapat menahan tawa lagi.  
"Ke..kenapa malah tertawa kepala jeruk!??" dia membentak kebingungan. Sungguh, dia terlalu polos untuk ukuran seorang bangsawan.

"Tawake!!" kembali mengomel ia melipat tangannya didepan dada dan menggembungkan pipinya. Aku menghapus airmata di ekor mataku menghentikan tawaku yang aku rasa sudah melebihi tawa si penangkap hantu nyentrik Don Kanonji. Aku harus mengatakan kenyataan bahwa dialah tawake sebenarnya karena mengira aku terkena diare.

"Rukia, kau ini imut sekali". Tunggu, imut? Barusan aku bilang IMUT? Kenapa yang keluar malah kata 'imut'?? Aku harap dia mendadak tuli.  
"Eh.. Imut?" sudah kuduga, dia menatapku aneh menginginkan siaran ulang.  
"Si..siapa yang bilang imut? Aku bilang kau ini yang tawake, TA-WA-KE..!!" wajahku memanas, aku yakin saat ini pipiku semerah tomat.  
"Oh.. Eh apa? Kau bilang aku tawake?? Tau begini aku tidak usah memasak bubur ini untukmu, dasar kepala jeruk!" aku terdiam sejenak, aku harus memastikan telingaku masih berfungsi dengan baik.  
"Rukia, kau memasak untukku?"  
"Tadinya karna-aku terlalu IDIOT-berpikir kau terkena diare, aku sengaja memasak bubur yang sama seperti yang kubuat untuk nii-sama waktu ia sakit"

Ah, aku ingat. Dulu setelah aku menyelamatkan Rukia dari hukuman mati di Soul Society, ia sibuk memasak untuk kakaknya Byakuya yang terluka. Ia membuat makanan manis; shiratama zenzei, sayang aku tidak sempat merasakannya. Tapi aku beruntung karena aku menemaninya memasak masakan pedas; kare-super lezat- yang sempat aku cicipi bersama pasukan divisi 11. Namun pilihannya jatuh pada bubur biasa karena menurut Unohana san perut kepala keluarga klan Kuchiki itu akan jauh lebih menerima makanan yang lembut.

"Nah, Karena pencernaanmu baik-baik saja aku rasa kau tidak memerlukan ini tuan jeruk" Rukia mengangkat kembali nampannya. Dengan sigap kupegang pergelangan tangannya sebelum ia membawa kabur makan malamku.  
"Tidak terkena diare bukan berarti aku tidak lapar kan?"  
"Baka, Ichigo.. Setidaknya pakailah bajumu dulu" kulihat dia tersenyum lembut dan kembali meletakkan buburnya.

"Wah ini enak, midget!!"  
"Benarkah?"  
"Ya" aku menjawab singkat menikmati setiap suapan di mulutku.  
"Yokatta" harus kuakui dia jauh lebih berbakat dalam memasak daripada menggambar, jika ia tau ini, habislah aku.. Hehe..

End of Ichigo's POV

000===000

Ichigo baru saja menyelesaikan suapan terakhirnya tepat disaat Yuzu kembali mengetuk pintunya.  
"Ichi nii.. Teman sekolahmu mencarimu"  
"Siapa? Keigo?"  
"Bukan, aku lupa menanyakan namanya tapi ia tinggi, matanya biru, kulitnya putih dan sangat tampan"  
"Ah itu Sho" Rukia menimpali, membuat Ichigo menaikkan satu alisnya.  
"Wah sepertinya kau sangat memperhatikannya, Rukia"  
"Baka! Tadi di sekolah ia menanyakan rumahmu, kalau tidak salah katanya ada yang ingin dibicarakan.."

Tanpa menunggu lama Sho berhasil mengajak Ichigo untuk mengobrol di luar rumah. Wajah Ichigo dengan kerutan permanennya kini berhadapan dengan senyum ramah milik Sho.

"Aku menyukai Rukia" kalimat yang tidak ringan untuk membuka sebuah percakapan terlontar dari bibir tipis seorang pria berdarah Inggris-Jepang.

Pernyataan Sho membuat iris hazel Ichigo sedikit melebar.  
"I..itu bukan urusanku" ichigo mengepal tangannya kuat-kuat dan memalingkan wajahnya.  
"Syukurlah, kalau begitu jangan pernah menjadi penghalangku mendapatkan Rukia ya, strawberry" pembawaan Sho yang sangat tenang dengan senyum khasnya membuat sulung Kurosaki merasa terganggu.  
"Kau..." kening Ichigo semakin mengkerut.  
"Maaf tapi aku tidak menerima perintah dari siapapun yang menyangkut tentang hidupku, dan namaku bukan strawberry"

Ichigo berjalan meninggalkan Sho namun di lima langkah awal ia berhenti, merasakan kehadiran hollow. Segera Ichigo menarik lengan pemuda bermarga walcott itu berlari menjauh dari hollow bertubuh kerempeng mirip ikan lele.

'Kusho, aku tidak bisa berubah menjadi shinigami di hadapan gaijin ini' Ichigo bergumam dalam hati, mencari cara bagaimana menyelamatkan diri mereka. 'Jika rohku tiba-tiba keluar, ragaku akan terkapar dihadapannya dan bisa-bisa ia mengira aku mati terkena serangan jantung mendadak karena berlarian di malam hari' Ichigo dan Sho berlari ke taman Karakura. Hollow semakin mendwkati mereka, Sho tersandung membuat Ichigo menjadi panik dan tanpa sadar telah berubah menjadi shinigami menghalangi tangan hollow yang sedikit lagi meraih tubuh Sho. Pemuda itu terlihat shock. Dia melihat raga Ichigo terkulai di sampingnya. Ichigo pun terkejut karena tiba-tiba saja hollow dihadapannya telah terbelah menjadi dua bagian dan menghilang. Dilihatnya seorang gadis mungil memasukkan zanpakutõ kembali ke sarungnya.

"Daijoubu, Ichigo?"  
"Ya, Arigatõ Rukia"

"That's you... I know that was you"

Rukia melirik ke belakang punggung Ichigo, mencari sumber suara yang tak asing baginya. Teman sekolahnya, Sho sedang berdiri bergetar namun wajahnya memancarkan keceriaan.

"Rukia, sudah lama aku mencarimu.. Angel"

Sepasang shinigami itu membelalak tak percaya bahwa orang yang baru saja diselamatkannya dapat melihat sosok mereka sebagai roh.

>TBC


	4. Behind the Rain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aku tersenyum kecut. Jika malam ini aku harus mati, setidaknya biarkanlah aku melihat wajah gadis mungil itu sekali lagi. Biarkan ia menyebut namanya. Badanku semakin lemas, pasrah aku tidak lagi memberikan perlawanan.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author menggunakan OC namun Bleach hanya milik Kubo Tite..

Chapter 4

Rukia melirik ke belakang punggung Ichigo, mencari sumber suara yang tak asing baginya. Teman sekolahnya, Sho sedang berdiri bergetar namun wajahnya memancarkan keceriaan.

"Rukia, sudah lama aku mencarimu.. Angel

Sepasang shinigami itu membelalak tak percaya bahwa orang yang baru saja diselamatkannya dapat melihat sosok mereka sebagai roh.

000===000

Langit berwarna kelabu sedang menyelimuti kota Karakura hari ini. Gerombolan titik-titik hujan-pun turut mengunci kebisingan malam. Suasana yang mengundang kesedihan di beberapa hati manusia ini tidak menyurutkan senyum di bibir tipis seorang pemuda berambut coklat gelap bermata sebiru samudra.

Dia sedang berdiri memegangi secangkir coklat panas tepat didepan jendela hampir seukuran tembok penghias apartemen mewah miliknya. Irisnya berbinar menatap gumpalan kecil yang jatuh beraturan dari langit.  
"Indah.." gumamnya mengagumi orchestra malam alam. Ia menyesap minuman pada cangkir putih bergaya Eropa di tangan kanannya.  
"Hujan yang sama mengantarmu kembali dalam kehidupanku" ia menutup matanya perlahan mencoba mengingat kembali alasan kecintaanya pada hujan.

*Karakura 10 bulan yang lalu*

Sho's POV

Seorang sekretaris berusia sepuluh tahun lebih tua melenggang pasti berjarak dua kaki di belakangku. 5 menit yang lalu ia telah mengarahkanku menuju restaurant di hotel bintang 5 tempat dimana kami baru saja menghadiri presentasi dari dua perusahaan yang bersaing mendapatkan pinjaman modal dari kami, Walcott Group, salah satu perusahaan raksasa di Eropa. Ini bukan kali pertama aku mewakili papa berkutat dalam dunia bisnis. Sebagai seorang pewaris tunggal, sudah sejak lama aku kehilangan hak hidup selayaknya remaja lain. Setelan jas yang melekat ditubuh rancangan mama pastilah sukses menipu beberapa pasang mata karena mampu menyamarkan usiaku yang-sebenarnya-masih ingusan.

Di ujung koridor, berdiri seorang anak laki-laki bertubuh transparan berhiaskan rantai panjang yang melekat di dadanya. Ia menoleh padaku, meletakkan jari telunjuk di bibirnya.  
"Sssssttt..." sepertinya anak ini sedang bersembunyi. 'Dari siapa?' batinku begitu penasaran namun aku lebih memilih menatap lurus kedepan. Tidak begitu terkejut, aku sadar anak kecil ini bukanlah manusia. Ya, aku memiliki indra keenam. Sejak genap berumur 5 tahun aku dapat melihat dan merasakan kehadiran makhluk lain di sekitarku. Berpura-pura menjadi manusia normal bukanlah ide yang buruk mengingat keseimbangan dunia manusia dan roh harus tetap terjaga, aku tidak berhak mengusik mereka.

Saat ini tangan kiriku sedang asyik menopang dagu dan yang kanan terlipat di atas meja restoran. Kulihat seorang waiter begitu sibuk mencatat beberapa pesanan yang harus dan tidak boleh disediakan untukku yang-sepertinya-telah diutarakan dengan sangat seksama oleh sekretaris pilihan mama agar mendampingiku selama berada di Jepang. Aku melirik keluar jendela,  kulihat refleksi diriku dan rembesan air langit jatuh beriring-iringan. 'Hujan ya..' batinku memperkuat penglihatanku.

"matte kudasaiii...!!" suara teriakan itu tiba-tiba memalingkan pandanganku dari jendela. Kulihat hantu anak laki-laki yang tadi, sekarang sedang berlari diantara meja-meja restoran dan eh siapa itu? Sosok punggung kecil dengan surai hitam seindah langit malam yang cerah, serasi dengan baju tradisional Jepang yang sedang ia pakai. Wait.. yang dipinggangnya itu, pedang kan?? Lalu kenapa dia mengejar si hantu kecil? Apa gadis itu tidak takut menjadi pusat perhatian?

Meski sangat penasaran dengan pemandangan yang disuguhkan di depan mataku, aku berusaha bersikap senormal mungkin.  
"Tangkap aku nee chan hahahah" anak itu berteriak kegirangan, apa dia sedang bermain bersama gadis mungil itu?  
'Ah!' gadis itu.. Aku terkejut, gadis itu sekilas tampak seperti menghilang dan tiba-tiba saja muncul dihadapan si hantu kecil.  
Aku mengedip-ngedipkan mataku.  
Suara di restoran terlalu riuh untuk mendengarkan percakapan hantu kecil dan si gadis mungil namun tampaknya anak itu sangat bahagia, ia memeluk gadis itu dengan senyum yang lebar. Setelah melepaskan pelukannya, aku bisa membaca gerak bibir si hantu kecil. "Arigatõ.."

'Tidak mungkin! Kenapa gadis itu malah mencabut pedang? Apa yang akan dia lakukan??' kali ini batinku benar-benar berontak menginginkan jawaban. Tanpa sadar aku berdiri menghampiri si gadis dan tidak menghiraukan sang sekretaris yang bertanya heran.  
"Hei, a.. Apa yang..." belum juga habis kalimatku, bagian bawah pedangnya sudah menempel di kening anak itu. Kali ini tak bisa kupungkiri keterkejutan yang membuat mataku membelalak lebar. Hantu anak laki-laki itu kini menghilang diikuti kemunculan seekor kupu-kupu hitam keunguan. Masih terpaku pada posisiku, si gadis mungil tersenyum tipis. 'Apa dia seorang pembasmi hantu seperti cerita Ghost buster? Yah, mungkin ini versi Jepangnya' seperti mendengar batinku bergumam, ia lalu menoleh kearahku dengan matanya yang tajam dan... Sangat indah. Kulit putih di wajahnya mempercerah dua iris berwarna violet berbalut dua bola mata yang besar. 'Cantik...' entah kenapa aku tak mampu bersuara.  
'Pip.. Pip.. Pip..'  
Ia mengambil sesuatu-yang aku rasa-itu adalah handphone dengan gantungan berbentuk kepala kelinci.

"Hn.. Taman Karakura" gumamnya sedikit berbisik dan.. 'Hilang??? Dia hilang? Ke..kemana?'  
Sekretarisku berlari kecil menghampiri dengan cemas. "A.. Are you ok, Mr.Walcott?" mataku hanya menatapnya tajam 'ok? Hey, gadisku hilang!!' andai aku bisa mengatakan itu pada wanita ini. Ah, aku harus melihatnya lagi, aku belum sempat menanyakan namanya dan kalau beruntung aku bisa pulang dengan nomor handphone miliknya.  
"I gotta go, please hold any schedule till i back!" kalimat yang-aku harap-cukup tegas sebelum meninggalkan restoran yang tidak akan pernah aku lupakan ini.

Hanya 15 menit dari hotel dengan menggunakan taxi aku tiba di taman Karakura. Gerimis, suasana sepi semakin terasa, aku tidak melihat ada tanda-tanda ataupun jejak-jejaknya disini. Terasa janggal. Perasaan ini, ada kekuatan yang sangat mengerikan sedang mendekat, bukan hantu melainkan sesuatu yang lebih dari cukup untuk membuatku merinding, gelisah, perutku serasa teraduk.

"GGROOOOOAAAA" suara bising apa itu? Tidak mungkin ada godzilla di taman sekecil ini kan? Suaranya semakin keras, aku mual dan ingin muntah. Saat kubalik badanku, aku dapat melihat sebuah lubang menembus dada seekor monster besar bertopeng tengkorak. Makhluk itu menyerangku, untunglah aku dapat menghindar. Kini gerimis menjadi hujan lebat memperberat langkah kakiku berlari.

'Damn!' makhluk macam apa dia? Tangannya yang sangat besar akhirnya mampu meraih tubuhku. Aku seperti boneka yang dimainkan bayi raksasa. "Aargh..!!" spontan aku berteriak ketika makhluk jelek ini meremas tubuhku. Satu mataku tertutup menahan rasa sakit. Badanku diangkat semakin tinggi. Tangannya bergerak menuju mulutnya yang terbuka lebar. Siapa sangka, aku terbang ke Jepang sebagai santapan malam monster aneh. Aku tersenyum kecut. Jika malam ini aku harus mati, setidaknya biarkanlah aku melihat wajah gadis mungil itu sekali lagi. Biarkan ia menyebut namanya. Badanku semakin lemas, pasrah aku tidak lagi memberikan perlawanan.

'ZEEEEBB!' suara tebasan melebarkan bola mataku. Monster ini terbelah vertikal dan menghilang. Kurasakan tubuhku yang seharusnya terhempas ketanah ditangkap oleh sepasang tangan mungil. Sepertinya aku sudah mendarat. Dapat kurasakan punggungku disandarkan pada sebatang pohon. Aku membuka mata dan sungguh tak dapat kupercaya Tuhan begitu baik padaku.  
"Jangan khawatir, kau akan baik-baik saja"  
Suara yang merdu, aku merasa jauh lebih tenang. Wajah gadis itu terlihat sangat dekat. Mata violetnya sangat indah. Mimpi-kah? Gadis yang mampu merebut hatiku untuk pertama kali adalah penyelamatku. Kuulurkan tanganku meraih pipinya.  
"Angel.."  
Ia tampak sedikit terkejut namun kembali tersenyum kecil.  
"Begitu ya, ternyata kau bisa melihatku. Tidak heran hollow mengincarmu"  
"Name.. Your name please" dengan menahan rasa sakit kutunaikan tujuanku mencarinya di taman ini. Pandanganku kabur, perlahan-lahan wajah porselin itu memudar. Suaranya-pun menjadi samar-samar. "Kuch...ki.. Ru...ia"  
Itu adalah kalimat terakhir yang dapat kudengar sebelum aku jatuh pingsan.

Mataku mengerinyit saat kurasakan mentari pagi berusaha membangunkanku. Kelopak mataku terbuka perlahan. Kulihat langit-langit putih yang tinggi. Kuangkat badanku hingga terduduk dan bersandar di ujung tempat tidur. Kupijat pelan keningku yang sedikit berdenyut pusing. Hidungku mengendus pelan, mengenali bau tempat ini. Aku memandang sekeliling. Ini terlalu mirip sebagai sebuah replika kamarku. Aku bangkit dan kupastikan dengan membuka gorden jendela yang warnanyapun sama persis. Tidak salah lagi, ini kamarku, aku berada di rumahku, London. Sejak kapan? Aku meraba lengan dan tubuhku. Tidak ada yang terluka. Mungkinkah aku bermimpi? Bukan, semalam itu terlalu nyata. Aku bahkan masih bisa merasakan tanganku menyentuh wajahnya. Masih bingung dengan apa yang sedang terjadi, seorang wanita Jepang paruh baya yang sangat cantik mengetuk pintu kamar dan masuk.  
"Good morning junior! Thank God, finally"  
"Good morning mum. Finally?"  
"Daijoubu? It has been 3 days since you got black out"  
"3 days??" setelah bertanya apa yang membuatku tiba-tiba berada di London, mama menjelaskan bahwa aku ditemukan polisi patroli tergeletak dibawah derasnya hujan di sebuah taman kota dan setelah sekretarisku menghubungi papa, jet pribadi keluarga kami menjemput malam itu juga.

Mama saat ini terus saja melayangkan berbagai pertanyaan melakukan interogasi mendalam. Ia tampak kecewa ketika aku hanya menggeleng dan berkata tidak dapat mengingat apapun. "Mum, may i see Japan once more?" "What for junior?" "I'm going to apply an exchange programme" Hanya ini alasan yang terpikir olehku untuk menemuinya lagi. My angel.. Aku yakin akan menemukanmu. End of Sho's POV 000===000 Gadis kecil bersurai hitam terlihat sangat kontras dengan pria tinggi berambut orange disampingnya. Mereka berjalan dibawah satu payung, berusaha tetap kering dari ribuan titik air yang menyambut petang. "Jangan cepat-cepat, Ichigo! Aku kesulitan mengimbangi langkahmu" Si kecil sedikit memaksakan kaki-kaki mungilnya berjalan dua kali lebih lebar untuk mengejar satu langkah besar si rambut orange. Terkadang gadis itu harus sedikit berlari kecil agar terhindar dari rembesan hujan. "Salahkan chappy bodohmu itu! Hanya demi sebuah gantungan hp kecil kau sampai lupa membawa payung. Sudah untung aku mau menjemputmu nona midget!" "Ralat! Gantungan hp CHAPPY LIMITED EDITION. dan lagi kenapa cuma bawa satu payung sih, tuan kepala jeruk??" "......" "Kenapa diam?" Ichigo tidak mampu menjawab, baginya terlalu memalukan untuk mengakui bahwa ia sangat panik saat menerima telepon dari nakama mungilnya yang sedang menunggu sendirian di halte bus dan memohon (baca; memerintahkan) untuk diantarkan sebuah payung, bukan 'sepayung berdua'. Ia terlalu terburu-buru sampai hanya membawa satu buah payung untuk dirinya sendiri. "Po..pokonya ayo cepat pulang" pipinya sedikit memerah, pria itu semakin mempercepat langkahnya. "Kenapa terburu-buru sih? Satu belokan lagi kita sampai kan?" mendadak langkah kaki Ichigo terhenti, dan tentu saja diikuti oleh sang gadis chappy yang menengadah dengan wajah kebingungan. Ichigo menoleh, mata amethystnya menangkap dalam sang violet. "Aku benci hujan, Rukia.." Rukia hanya tersenyum dan menatap sayu. Rukia tidak akan pernah lupa bagi Ichigo, hujan adalah luka. "I know.. Ichigo" Ichigo menjawab senyum-manis-Rukia dan menyentil keningnya meninggalkan bekas merah. "Ooouucchh!" Rukia mengelus keningnya "bakemono, Ichigo!!" Pria tinggi itu kembali melanjutkan langkahnya yang sempat terhenti, Rukia kembali mengejar ketinggalannya. "Akhir-akhir ini kau berbahasa asing terus" "Ah, ini berkat Sho. Dia banyak mengajariku" berbeda dengan yang sebelumnya, kali ini nona Kuchiki menghadiahkan senyum yang super lebar pada tuan Kurosaki. "Dia guru yang baik, tapi tentu saja aku cepat belajar karena aku ini jenius, hahaha" lanjutnya sombong dengan jempol kanannya menunjuk ke dada. "Ouch!" kembali Ichigo menyentil kening putih Rukia, dan-lagi-mengubahnya menjadi semakin merah. Belum sempat Rukia melayangkan makian, Ichigo kembali membuka suara. "Kau suka si gaijin itu?" "Haaaahh??" Alis tipis Rukia mengkerut. Ichigo menghela nafas. "Sudahlah lupakan saja! Kita sudah sampai di depan rumah" ia kembali melebarkan langkah kakinya yang jangkung tanpa memperdulikan tapak kecil Rukia yang lagi-lagi berusaha menyusulnya. "Ichigo kau...." 'CTAAAAAAAAARRRR' "Gyaaaaaa!" mulut Rukia sukses dibungkam suara petir. Ia sempat menutup mata dan siapa sangka seorang gadis shinigami terkejut hebat oleh petir yang menggelegar mengantar kedua tangan mungilnya memeluk lengan kekar disampingnya. Perlahan kelopak matanya terbuka memastikan semua baik-baik saja. Sadar dengan apa yang telah dilakukannya, kepalanya menengadah dan melihat ekspresi aneh Ichigo. 5 detik mereka saling menatap tanpa satu kedipan-pun sampai.... 'Cklek' Seorang pria tinggi berpakaian dokter membuka pintu rumah. "Ah! Ichigooooo.. Apa yang kau lakukan di balik pintu bersama menantuku?? Kenapa tidak masuk?" mata pria itu kemudian melirik ke tangan mungil rukia yang-masih-merangkul erat Ichigo. "Waah, kalian habis kencan ya??" dengan mata mesum ia melirik anak sulungnya sambil menunjuk barang bukti dihadapannya, sontak Rukia melepaskan rangkulannya secepat mungkin yang ia bisa. Baik Ichigo maupun Rukia, keduanya saling membuang muka. Berusaha menutupi wajah mereka yang sudah terasa panas. "Wajah kalian memerah, hahaha kalian tidak usah malu padaku, dulu aku dan Masaki juga.." 'BUUK!' kepalan tangan Ichigo mendarat dengan sukses di kepala ayahnya. Sebelum kepala keluarga Kurosaki ini mengamuk, Rukia mencoba mengalihkan perhatiannya. "Eh, paman mau kemana?" pertanyaan Rukia mengingatkan pada kewajiban pria yang dipanggil ayah oleh Ichigo. "Aku ingin mengunjungi seorang pasien di rumahnya, kondisi fisiknya tidak memungkinkan untuk datang ke klinik ini" Rukia hanya ber-'oh'-ria. Iishin kembali melanjutkan niat awalnya setelah berpamitan dengan anak kesayangannya dan juga 'calon menantunya' itu. Ichigo melipat payungnya dan melenggang masuk kedalam rumah, sementara Rukia masih berdiam diri diluar menatap punggung Ichigo yang mulai menjauh. Ia kembali mengingat pertanyaan konyol yang terlontar dari mulut Ichigo. 'Kau suka si gaijin itu?' Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya, menempatkan jari telunjuk di dagunya yang kecil sementara matanya mulai menerawang. "suka?" TBC


	5. It's a Date!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sho tertawa geli dan melirik kearah Ichigo, menghadiahkan senyuman kemenangan padanya.  
> "Aku yakin pertemuan ini bukan hanya kebetulan. Bagaimana kalau kita double date saja?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author menggunakan OC namun Bleach hanya milik Kubo TIte

Chapter 5

'Kau suka si gaijin itu?' Rukia menggelengkan kepalanya, menempatkan jari telunjuk di dagunya yang kecil sementara matanya menerawang  
"Suka?"

000===000

'Tuk.. Tuk.. Tuk.. Tuk..'  
Bunyi ketukan pensil diatas meja belajar menggema memecah keheningan kamar milik anak seorang dokter di sebuah klinik sederhana keluarga Kurosaki. Ia sedang berusaha memusatkan konsentrasinya pada sebuah buku catatan yang sudah sejak tadi dibiarkan terbuka. Tampak alisnya mengkerut semakin dalam.

"Aaaarggghh!! Kusho..." ia berteriak sambil mengacak-acak rambut orangenya. Mata hazelnya kemudian melirik kearah handphone yang terletak tepat di samping kanan buku catatan. Jempolnya sangat lincah memainkan tombol mencari sebuah nama yang ingin dia hubungi. Pemuda ini diam sejenak terlihat ragu sebelum menekan tombol 'call'. Ia menarik nafas panjang dan dihembuskan hampir bersamaan disaat dia memantapkan hatinya untuk menelepon seseorang.

*disaat yang bersamaan di sebuah apartemen sederhana*

Sebuah tangan lentik sedang mengoles selai strawberry di atas permukaan hot dog sambil bersenandung riang. Gadis cantik bertubuh ramping dan berambut coklat terang ini memang memiliki selera yang-sangat-unik soal kuliner. Ia sedang duduk dengan posisi kaki direntangkan kedepan dibawah sebuah meja bundar. Matanya kini tertarik menatap lurus ke sebuah botol selai yang bertuliskan 'strawberry jam'.

"I love strawberry.. Ummm.." si gadis tampak berfikir, ia meletakkan dagunya di atas punggung tangan kanan yang masih memegang pisau roti.  
"Aku berharap bisa mengatakan ini dengan fasih dalam bahasa Jepang" ia menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya kemudian mengangkat kedua tangannya yang-masih-sedang memegangi pisau roti dan hot dog keatas membentuk 'V'.

"Yosh!" kedua alisnya terangkat mencoba menyemangati dirinya sendiri. "Aku suka Ich.. Ich.." bibir tipisnya terlihat terbata-bata menyebutkan satu kata dalam bahasa Jepang yang berarti strawberry. "Ich... Aku suka Ich.. Huaaaaaaaa!! Susah sekaliii..." tangannya dibaringkan lurus kedepan diatas meja sementara kepalanya terbenam disela-sela kedua lengannya.  
"Aku ingin seperti Kuchiki chan yang menyebutkan nama depanmu" ia bergumam dengan kepala yang masih tertunduk lesu ia membayangkan betapa seorang gadis mungil yang tidak lebih tinggi dari seorang anak SMP mampu dengan ringan menyebutkan nama depan dari pemuda bermata hazel.

"Trrrrt... Trrrrt... Trrrrtt" handphone sang gadis bergetar begitu juga dengan jemarinya ketika melihat layar gadget yang menampilkan nama sang pujaan hati. Sedikit memiringkan kepalanya, ia meyakinkan matanya untuk percaya pada apa yang baru saja dia lihat. Dengan segera telapak tangannya menyambar handphone di atas meja.  
"Moshi-moshi Kurosaki kun.... Ng, minggu jam 10 pagi?.... Eto... Sepertinya tidak ada, kenapa?.... Eeeeeehhhhh be..benarkah??... MAU!!... Hahaha maaf aku terlalu bersemangat... Selamat malam Kurosaki kun..."

Percakapan singkat yang menggetarkan hati gadis bermarga Inoue. Ia meletakkan kedua tangannya yang sedang memegang handphone menempel diantara dadanya yang 'extra large', mencoba menenangkan detak jantungnya yang tidak beraturan.   
"Kurosaki kun.. mengajakku keluar? Apa ini mimpi??" ia kembali  menggelengkan kepalanya sekuat mungkin dan menepuk-nepuk pipinya. Dilihatnya kembali daftar panggilan masuk dengan seksama dan benar ia tidak sedang bermimpi. Mata coklatnya melebar, pipinya merona semerah tomat. "Huaaaaa.. Apa ini kencan?"

000===000

Ichigo's POV

Akhirnya tiba juga hari dimana aku masih belum percaya akan melakukan kegilaan ini. Alasan? 'Dia'. Sungguh, selain 'dia', tidak ada satu katapun yang mampu menerangkan tujuanku berdiri di tempat ini, di depan pintu gerbang besar sebuah taman bermain; Karakura Land. 

Aku menatap jam tangan yang sudah menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pagi sambil sesekali menggaruk kepala meski tidak terasa gatal. Sudah terlambat untuk mundur. Lagipula entah kenapa aku merasa tidak tenang.  
"Kurosaki kun..."  
Seorang wanita bertubuh sintal bak model sedang berlari kecil kearahku. Ia terlihat sangat panik.  
"Kuro.. Hh saki.. Hh kun, gomen.. Hh aku terlambat.. Hh"  
"Tidak apa-apa Inoue, kenapa berlari? Hanya telat 2 menit kok. Ayo!"  
Aku memutar badanku, bergerak menuju pintu masuk. Inoue mengikuti berjalan di sisi kiriku. Kepalaku tak berhenti celingak-celinguk mencari dia, penyebab kenapa aku disini. Sepertinya akan butuh waktu yang lama untuk menemukannya, Karakura Land penuh dengan lautan muda-mudi. Bagaimana tidak, taman bermain yang katanya milik investor asing ini mengadakan hari spesial untuk pasangan muda-mudi. Tempat yang biasanya dibuka untuk semua kalangan kini hanya penuh dengan berbagai macam pasangan kekasih tanpa anak-anak dan orang tua. Benar-benar pemandangan yang mengerikan. Aku jadi merasa bersalah sudah mengajak Inoue ke tempat aneh ini.  
"Kurosaki kun..." akhirnya ia bersuara, mungkin dia akan mengajukan protes dan meminta pulang.  
"Ah, Inoue maaf mengajakmu ke tempat bodoh ini" mungkin meminta maaf sebelum ditampar adalah pilihan yang bijak. Di luar dugaanku, gadis ini menggeleng dengan sangat kencang.  
"Ie Kurosaki kun, arigatõ.. Aku senang sekali diajak kemari" ia menjawab dengan sangat bersemangat. Wajahnya semerah tomat, 'apa dia sakit?' pikirku, yah matahari hari ini memang sangat terik.

"Ano... Kurosaki kun, kenapa tiba-tiba mengajakku?" meski Inoe berbicara sambil menunduk tapi mataku mampu menangkap jelas wajahnya yang semakin memerah. Aku mulai khawatir mungkin sebentar lagi  kepalanya akan mengeluarkan asap.  
"Ng..." bola mataku sedikit berputar mengingat kembali kejadian sebelum hari bodoh ini datang...

*flash back*

Saat itu 'dia' sedang bersantai diatas tempat tidurku, dengan posisi tengkurap, ia membolak-balik majalah milik Yuzu. Sebelah pipi putihnya ditopang oleh tangan kiri, menjaga keseimbangan kepalanya yang sedikit miring dan membiarkan surai hitamnya jatuh beraturan. Kaki-kaki mungilnya diayun-ayunkan naik dan turun bergantian. Aku yang sedang duduk di balik meja belajar kehilangan konsentrasi pada tugas matematika yang belum terpecahkan sejak 15 menit yang lalu. Melihat si bodoh itu entah kenapa membuahkan senyum tipis di bibirku. 'apa yang sudah kau lakukan padaku midget?' batinku tidak bisa berbohong, aku selalu merasa nyaman bersamanya.

Aku tahu dia special, bahkan semua orang yang mengenalnya-pun mengakui itu. Kulihat lagi figurnya dari ujung rambut hingga jemari kaki. Bagaimana bisa ditubuh mungil itu menyimpan kekuatan yang sangat besar? Terpancar aura kuat, menghangatkan siapapun disekitarnya, bahkan Byakuya kakak angkat yang dingin itu mendeklarasikan 'dia' sebagai harga dirinya yang tak ternilai dan sepertinya teman masa kecilnya-pun, si baboon Renji juga akan menghajarku jika aku menahan 'dia' disini selamanya... Tunggu, 'Selamaya' kataku?? Apa yang membuatku berfikir akan hidup bersamanya selamanya??  
'Kau, gadis shinigami kecil cerewet, jangan buat aku melibatkanmu semakin jauh dalam hidupku..'

Seberkas sinar matahari yang menyambut senja merembes di jendela kamar di sebelah tempat tidur menyelimuti seluruh tubuh porselinnya. Beberapa dari cahaya tersebut memaksa masuk melalui celah-celah rambut hitam kelamnya. 'Cantik..'  
Kurasakan wajahku mulai memanas.

"Ichigo!"  
'Sial', batinku memaki kebodohanku yang mungkin sudah tertangkap basah olehnya.  
"Oi Jeruk!!" ia memanggil lagi, aku menarik nafas sejenak, mengatur detak jantung yang mulai tidak karuan.  
"STRAWBERRY JERUUUUK!!" sepertinya aku sudah membangunkan macan tidur.  
"Iya aku dengar midget!! Bisakah kau tidak berteriak?"   
Ia mengubah posisinya menjadi terduduk-masih-diatas tempat tidur.  
"Karakura land itu tempat apa?" mimik wajahnya berubah polos, aku lega ia tidak menanyakan wajahku yang sedari tadi merona merah.  
"Ah, itu tempat bermain yang sangat luas, ada banyak wahana yang bisa kau mainkan disana"  
"Wahana itu apa?"  
"Permainan raksasa" aku menjelaskan cuek  
"Ada chappy raksasa?" pertanyaan warga soul society ini semakin absurd.  
"Mana ada yang seperti itu? Lagi pula kenapa tiba-tiba bertanya tentang Karakura land?" intonasiku naik, urat dikeningku berdenyut.  
"Eh, Sho bilang ada Chappy disana. Ia mengajakku ke Karakura land minggu ini" Rukia beranjak dari tempat tidur dan menghampiriku memperlihatkan selembar brosur yang bertuliskan: 

'sunday special; COUPLE DAY, held on sunday at 10.00 am - 9.00 pm (hanabi show), note; only for couple.'

"Couple day?" mataku membelalak tidak percaya pada tema yang menjijikkan di brosur tersebut. Aku curiga si pemilik taman bermain itu pastilah seorang pria mesum seperti Kyõraku san.  
"Apa yang salah?" wajah bodoh si mungil ini benar-benar membuatku gemas.  
"Apa kau tau arti dari 'COUPLE DAY'?" aku sengaja mengeraskan suaraku di bagian 'couple day' agar otak kecil anak ini mendapatkan penerangan.  
"Hari berpasang-pasangan. Kata Sho kalau kesana harus membawa pasangan. Sho pria, aku wanita, itu namanya pasangan kan?" aku yakin butuh ribuan tahun untuk menjelaskan padanya makna dari kata terkutuk yang membuatku gusar saat ini.  
"Sho juga bilang, ano.. It's a 'date'" matanya menerawang keatas dengan jari telunjuk di dagunya.  
"DATE?????!!!"   
"Doushite Ichigo? Memangnya 'date' itu artinya apa??" oh Kami-sama, akan aku bakar brosur ini!!!!  
"Tanyakan saja pada tuan gaijin'mu' itu!" Aku menjawab ketus sambil menempelkan brosur aneh itu di wajahnya.  
"BAKA ICHIGO!!"  
Bisa kurasakan reatsu kami saling beradu, dia menatapku kesal dan aku pun sama. Kini kedua mulut kami terkunci.  
'Kau ini kenapa Ichigo?' seolah aku bisa membaca pikirannya dari iris violet tajam itu.  
'Maaf aku sendiri juga tidak tahu, Rukia..' ekspresi wajahku seolah menjawab pertanyaannya. Kulihat ia menarik nafas dan pergi meninggalkan kamarku.

Aku kembali memusatkan pikiranku pada meja belajar yang sedari tadi menyaksikan sifat kekanak-kanakanku. Tidak bisa kupungkiri perasaan kesal yang membuat dadaku terasa sesak, 'tapi kenapa?' pertanyaan yang jauh lebih sulit dari 100 soal aljabar.

'Tuk.. Tuk.. Tuk.. Tuk..'  
Aku mengetuk-ngetuk meja dengan sebuah pensil ditanganku. Otak dikepalaku mungkin sebentar lagi akan retak, tidak juga aku mampu berkonsentrasi. Belum lama sejak gaijin itu mengatakan padaku tentang perasaannya pada Rukia, bisa saja dia bermaksud buruk. Atau jangan-jangan si mata biru itu sedang merencanakan sesuatu.  
'Date.. Date.. Date.. Date..'  
"Aaaarggghh!! Kusho..." kuacak-acak surai orange di kepalaku berusaha menghilangkan perasaan menyebalkan ini. . Aku merasa tidak tenang, Tidak sampai aku memastikan sendiri semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Sayangnya minggu nanti Karakura Land tidak dibuka untuk umum. Aku butuh pasangan agar bisa kesana.

Mataku kemudian melirik handphone di atas meja. 'Yah, mungkin orang itu bisa menemaniku'. Seketika isi kepalaku membisikkan sebuah ide.

"Moshi-moshi Inoue... Apa kau ada acara hari minggu ini jam 10?.... Yokatta, Mau menemaniku ke Karakura Land?.... Iya, aku yang traktir tiketnya... Wah, suaramu kencang sekali Inoue... Hahaha selamat malam" aku menutup telepon, berharap ini bukan ide yang konyol.

*end of flash back*

Jika bukan karena si maniak chappy itu, hari bodoh ini tidak akan pernah terjadi. Dasar midget, kau ini memang merepotkan Rukia..

"Kuchiki chan, Walcott san....!!" Inoue mengagetkanku. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangannya pada pasangan yang sedang mengantri tiket jet coaster. Tidak asing, aku mengenali rupa dua orang itu dengan baik. 'Rukia dan si gaijin..'

End of Ichigo's POV

Sho dan Rukia menoleh kearah jam tiga hampir bersamaan disaat mendengar seseorang meneriakkan nama mereka dari kejauhan.  
"Ayo Kurosaki kun!" Inoue mengajak Ichigo menghampiri pasangan yang tampak kebingungan itu. Alis Rukia mengerinyit mencoba mengenali dua orang yang datang menghampiri mereka. Tidak butuh waktu lama menebak gadis berperawakan tinggi dengan tubuh ideal dan 'ehm' dada berukuran abnormal. Satu lagi, pria disampingnya yang begitu mencolok karena rambut orangenya. Orang bodoh yang selalu memanggil Rukia dengan sebutan..

"Yo, midget!" pria bermata hazel itu mengangkat suara terlebih dahulu.  
"Kuchiki chan, Walcott san, kebetulan sekali" Inoue menambahkan.  
"Ichigo? Inoue?" Inoue tersenyum dengan manis, sementara Ichigo lebih tertarik memberi death glare pada pria yang sedang berdiri disebelah Rukia.  
"Inoue, kau bersama si jeruk ini?" telunjuk mungil Rukia menunjuk ke wajah Ichigo.  
"Hn.." yang ditanya hanya mengangguk keras, wajah merona Inoue semakin menunjukkan rasa gugupnya.  
"Well well well... What a great couple, but not as better as us, iya kan Rukia?" Sho sedikit membungkuk condong ke wajah gadis bersurai hitam itu.  
"Artinya?" kening rukia terangkat sementara Sho tertawa geli dan melirik kearah Ichigo, menghadiahkan senyuman kemenangan padanya.  
"Aku yakin pertemuan ini bukan hanya kebetulan. Bagaimana kalau kita double date saja? Yah, itu kalau kami tidak mengganggu date-mu Kurosaki san.." Sho kembali tersenyum jahil.  
"Double date?" Rukia dengan wajah polos dan Inoue yang berwajah semerah kepiting rebus, mereka bertanya hampir bersamaan.  
"Sounds good, Mr.Walcott" Ichigo menjawab datar. Kedua pria jangkung ini kini saling melontarkan tatapan sinis. Sekilas mereka tampak seperti seekor beruang kutub dan beruang madu.

000===000

Sudah lebih dari dua jam kedua pasang siswa-siswi SMA itu memainkan berbagai wahana dan menonton pertunjukan badut chappy yang menari. Saat ini mereka sedang beristirahat, duduk berhadapan di bangku panjang lengkap dengan meja terbuat dari kayu yang disediakan bagi pengunjung Karakura Land.

Inoue mulai mengeluarkan kotak bekal berwarna pink dari dalam tasnya.  
"Wah Inoue san, apa itu?" Sho melirik penasaran pada bekal yang dibawa gadis bernama kecil Orihime.  
"Ini sandwich isi tuna dan selai coklat" Inoue memamerkan hasil karyanya dengan riang sementara Sho dan Ichigo mulai sweat drop melihat selera Inoue yang-cukup-unik.

"Nah, kalau Rukia chan bawa apa?" Sho berharap bekal makanan Rukia sedikit lebih normal.

Dengan lincah tangan mungil Rukia membuka ikatan kain bergambar chappy yang membalut kotak bekal berwarna ungu terong miliknya. Sebuah bento berisi onigiri dan beberapa sosis dibalut daun selada dan ditusuk bersama potongan kentang panggang dan tomat berbentuk dadu serta disiram dengan saus lelehan keju asiago bertabur lada hitam.

"Waaaah.. Sepertinya enak!!" Sho berseru riang memuji masakan Rukia yang menggodanya menelan air liur.  
"aku hanya mengikuti resep di majalah yang dipinjamkan Yuzu kok"

'Bets!' tangkas tangan Ichigo mengambil satu onigiri buatan Rukia dan memakannya.  
"Wha.. Heyyy!! Itu bento pertama buatan Rukia untukku, muntahkan!" Sho yang begitu cool menjadi hilang kendali meneriaki pria berkepala orange.  
"Berisik! Aku lapar, kalau mau ambil saja lagi!!" disaat kedua pria itu kembali menjadi beruang yang dibangunkan saat berhibernasi, Rukia menyadari raut wajah Inoue yang terlihat muram memakan sandwich buatannya sendiri.

"Ano.. Inoue, boleh aku mencoba sandwichmu?" telunjuk Rukia mengarah ke kotak bekal milik gadis bersurai coklat terang. Inoue hanya mengangguk pelan. Ia menatap wajah Rukia yang sedang serius mengunyah. Dua gigitan, tiga, dan 'haaap' ia menghabiskan satu sandwich. Inoue masih menatap Rukia, menanti komentar dari gadis mungil itu yang dibalas dengan hadiah dua buah jempol dan senyuman manis.  
"Ng?.. Kuchiki chan tidak perlu repot-repot menghiburku"  
"Siapa yang menghibur? Cobalah!" gantian, kini Rukia yang mengawasi Inoue menghabiskan sepotong sandwich.  
"Enak?" Inoue hanya mengangguk menanggapi pertanyaan yang dilontarkan oleh Rukia, menunggu hingga sandwich di dalam mulutnya habis tertelan.  
"Mungkin bagi sebagian orang selera makanku agak aneh tapi aku sangat suka menikmati banyak rasa di lidahku" Inoue kembali menjelaskan dengan semangat.  
"Kenapa?" pertanyaan yang sangat sulit mengalahkan ujian masuk universitas Tokyo dilontarkan oleh Rukia tiba-tiba. Inoue memutar bola matanya, berfikir sejenak dan menggeleng menyerah.  
"Jika kau merasa itu enak, berarti itu enak, titik! Tidak butuh alasan untuk apapun yang disukai, kan? Nah aku lapar, aku minta satu lagi" pernyataan Rukia mampu mengembalikan senyum ceria khas Inoue Orihime, membuahkan kelegaan pada mata violet gadis Kuchiki tersebut. Dia memang seorang mood booster yang hebat. Tidak heran banyak yang menyebutnya special.

000===000

Seharian sudah mereka di Karakura Land. Jarum jam menunjukkan pukul 08.20 pm. Semua orang berkumpul mengerumuni stage live music concert sambil menantikan hanabi show yang sebentar lagi akan dimulai. Tanpa disadari oleh yang lainnya, Rukia menjauhkan diri dari keramaian ketika ia mendapatkan telepon dari Urahara san.

"Moshi-moshi.. Gomen Urahara san, aku tidak dapat mendengar suaramu dengan jelas... Oh soal gigai itu... besok?... Baiklah..." Rukia menutup teleponnya dan kembali menoleh kearah kerumunan manusia yang sedang bersorak-sorai mengikuti alunan musik. Ia tidak dapat menemukan sosok teman-temannya. Karena tubuhnya yang mungil, beberapa kali Rukia terdorong kesana-kemari, hingga akhirnya terjatuh. Sebuah tangan terulur didepan wajahnya.  
"Daijoubu?"  
"Ichigo? Sho dan Inoue mana?" Ichigo hanya mengangkat bahu dan menggeleng tidak begitu peduli. Tangannya sedang sibuk menolong Rukia kembali berdiri. Ia kini menggenggam erat jemari kecil itu dengan begitu protektif.  
"Jangan lepaskan tanganmu jika tidak ingin hilang lagi!" perintah Ichigo cuek tanpa melihat wajah lawan bicaranya. Mereka berjalan pelan beriringan tanpa suara. Kebisingan orang-orang disekitar tidak memecah sedikitpun keheningan diantara mereka.

'DUUAAAAARRRR DOOOR DWAAARR' suara kembang api akhirnya mampu mengusir suasana kikuk itu.  
"Hanabi.." mereka bergumam hampir bersamaan.  
"Oi Ichigo, aku sudah tau arti dari kata 'date'" Rukia mulai membuka percakapan.  
"Benarkah?" Ichigo menaikkan alis meragukan pengetahuan nakamanya.  
"Dari apa yang aku baca di kamus, date berarti kencan, atau menghabiskan waktu bersama pasangan. Waktu itu kau marah karena aku tidak mengajakmu ikut kan?" lagi-lagi Rukia menjelaskan dengan-sangat-polos membuat Ichigo sweat drop. Gemas dengan wajah lugu Rukia, ia menariknya menjauh dari kerumunan menuju sebuah gondola.  
"Bukannya tadi kita sudah mencoba wahana ini?" Ichigo mengacuhkan kalimat protes Rukia dan tetap menuntunnya masuk kedalam kincir raksasa yang sedang memuat beberapa pasangan ini.  
"Tadi kau bersama si gaijin itu kan? Sekarang cobalah bersamaku" terdiam, Rukia pasrah mengikuti keinginan si kepala jeruk. Mereka duduk bersebelahan dan kembali suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada yang bersuara sejak gondola itu berputar membawa mereka melihat Karakura Land dari ketinggian. Sayangnya tidak satupun dari mereka tertarik untuk menikmati pemandangan tersebut. Keduanya sibuk mengatur detak jantung mereka yang mulai tidak beraturan. Rukia dapat merasakan genggaman Ichigo yang semakin erat, dan entah kenapa jantungnya semakin melaju kencang.  
"Apa kau berdebar-debar, Rukia?"  
"Ke..kenapa menanyakan hal aneh? Baka!"  
"Karena aku berdebar-debar" mata hazel Ichigo sedang menjelaskan perasaannya pada iris violet Rukia.  
"Aku belum pernah berkencan sebelumnya, tapi menurutku, apa yang kita lakukan dan rasakan sekarang, inilah.. Um... Eto.." tiba-tiba saja mulut Ichigo gelagapan.   
"Date.." Rukia menimpali membantu menyelesaikan kalimat Ichigo yang tenggelam bersama dengan pipinya yang semakin memerah.

TBC


	6. Are You Sure?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nakama yang berarti..?" Rukia hanya mengangguk pelan, wajah Inoue tampak bingung dengan jawaban shinigami mungil didepannya.  
> "Hanya nakama-kah?"  
> "Eh?" Rukia tertegun, jawabannya tadi sepertinya tidak membuat gadis bertubuh molek ini puas.   
> "Bagi Kuchiki chan, Kurosaki kun hanya sebatas nakama-kah?" dengan hati-hati Inoue kembali memperjelas pertanyaannya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author menggunakan OC namun Bleach hanya milik Kubo Tite

Chapter 6

"Aku belum pernah berkencan sebelumnya, tapi menurutku, apa yang kita lakukan dan rasakan sekarang, inilah.. Um... Eto.." tiba-tiba saja mulut Ichigo gelagapan.   
"Date.." Rukia menimpali membantu menyelesaikan kalimat Ichigo yang tenggelam bersama dengan pipinya yang semakin memerah.

000===000

Rukia's POV

Gelap... Dimana ini? Kakiku basah, aku seperti berdiri di permukaan air.  
"Kaa san!"   
Kudengar samar jeritan anak kecil. Ada titik terang disana..  
"kaa san!"   
Disana, tampak seberkas cahaya dari arah  datangnya suara itu. Kaki-kaki mungilku berlari mengikuti suara yang terdengar pilu.  
"Okaa.. Saaan..!"  
Suara samar kini semakin nyaring membawaku ketempat yang lebih terang menembus kegelapan. Silau.. Kuangkat lenganku menghalangi sinar yang menghapus kelam..  
'Tes.. Tes.. Tes.. Teeeeerrrssssss'  
Eh, hujan?? Mataku kini tertuju pada kedua telapak tanganku, merasakan setiap tetesan air yang jatuh dari langit.  
"Okaa san.. Bangunlah!!"  
Suara itu lagi, kupalingkan korneaku menatap bocah laki-laki sedang menangis memanggil-manggil seorang wanita cantik dihadapannya yang terbujur kaku dibawah deraian hujan. Spontan aku berjalan mendekatinya. Di setiap langkahku, awan hitam bergeser perlahan membuka mentari, mengubah mendung berganti cerah hingga sampai di titik dimana aku berdiri tepat disamping bocah itu. Ia menoleh kearahku dengan dua mata hazelnya yang masih berkaca-kaca, jemari kecilnya menarik dress putih selutut yang kupakai membuatku berjongkok menyelaraskan tinggiku dengannya. Tanganku tergerak membelai surai orange yang basah karena hujan. Bola matanya memberikan tatapan sendu diikuti kedua tangan mungilnya yang kini melingkar di leherku.   
"Jangan pergi.." rengeknya di telingaku.  
Berat.. Lengan anak ini semakin berat. Mataku terbelalak saat kulihat tubuhnya membesar, berubah menjadi sosok pemuda yang aku kenal dan-masih-dalam keadaan memelukku. Tunggu.. mata hazel, surai orange, dan reatsu ini...  
"Tetaplah disini, Rukia.." ia kembali berbisik dengan suara bariton yang sudah tidak asing ditelingaku.  
"Ichi..."  
Belum sempat kusebut namanya, kelopak mataku terbuka menarikku dari alam bawah sadar.  
"Mi..mimpi?"

"Ne Kuchiki chan, kau sudah bangun?"  
Suara Urahara san mempercepat kinerja otakku yang sedang tercengang. Kupijat pelan keningku yang terasa sedikit pusing berusaha mengingat kembali penyebab aku terbaring di rumahnya.  
"Apa yang terjadi?"  
"Sudah 10 menit kau pingsan Kuchiki chan" pria bertopi ini menjelaskan dengan sangat santai. Mataku mulai berputar menerawang kembali tujuanku kemari. Ya, pagi tadi aku bolos jam pertama sekolah mengingat janjiku untuk datang ke toko kelontong ini, mencari Urahara san dan membantu penelitiannya. Hari ini aku mencoba mengenakan gigai baru yang katanya akan sangat cocok untukku. Aku ingat, saat rohku sepenuhnya diselimuti oleh gigai ini, disitulah aku kehilangan kesadaranku.

Kupastikan kembali tubuhku baik-baik saja. Aku menggerak-gerakkan jemari dengan membuka dan menutup kepalan tanganku.  
"Hey geta bõshi, apa gigai ini aman?"  
"Tentu saja Kuchiki chan, apa yang terjadi padamu barusan hanyalah efek kecil dalam tahap penyesuaian" pria tua ini tampak misterius dengan kipas menutupi setengah wajahnya. Dengan alis yang sedikit terangkat aku menatapnya curiga. Aku merasa dia seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu.  
"Aku yakin kau pasti jauh lebih nyaman kan menggunakan gigai itu? Aku membuatnya dari bahan yang sangat berkualitas dan ini khusus untukmu Kuchiki chan.. Lagi pula aku butuh laporanmu selama memakainya". Sepertinya dia tidak patah semangat meyakinkanku, dan benar gigai ini memang terasa jauh lebih nyaman dan ringan. 'Mungkin tidak buruk' batinku mendukung perkataan Urahara san.

End of Rukia's POV

Gadis dari klan Kuchiki itu beranjak meninggalkan toko permen milik pria dengan topi bergaris hijau dan putih.  
"Mau kemana Kuchiki chan?"  
"Kembali ke sekolah" Rukia menjawab singkat dan meneruskan langkahnya. Mantan kapten divisi 12 tersebut hanya memandangi punggung kecil itu menjauh. Seekor kucing hitam yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka, melompat dari atas lemari dan mendarat di pundak Urahara.  
"Meeoow... Apa tidak apa-apa Kisuke?" kucing hitam jelmaan putri bangsawan Shihouin, Yoruichi angkat bicara.  
"Jangan khawatir Yoruichi san, aku sudah banyak merepotkannya, anggap saja itu bonus dariku" Urahara mengipas-ngipas wajahnya perlahan sembari tersenyum misterius.

===000===

Di atap gedung Karakura high school Ichigo dan kawan-kawannya tengah makan siang bersama. Mizuiro, seperti biasa menikmati sandwich di tangan kanannya sembari memainkan handphone di tangan kiri, Chad jauh lebih tenang mengunyah roti isi daging yang dibelinya kemarin dari toko tempat Inoue bekerja paruh waktu, sementara Ichigo sendiri lebih sibuk bermain lempar-tangkap dengan jus strawberry kemasan kotak di tangan kanannya. Semua tampak hening kecuali Keigo yang mulai gusar dikelilingi pria-pria pendiam.  
"Ah.. Rasanya sepi tanpa Kuchiki chan" keluhan Keigo tidak juga memecah keheningan teman-temannya. Matanya kemudian tertuju pada pria berambut orange disebelahnya.  
"Ne Ichigo, apa Kuchiki chan sakit?" Ichigo menghentikan aktivitasnya sejenak dan menatap lawan bicaranya  
"Kenapa tanya padaku?"  
"Karena..." baru saja Keigo akan menjelaskan maksud pertanyaannya tiba-tiba Mizuiro ikut berkomentar.  
"Menurutku pertanyaan Keigo beralasan. Pertama; Kuchiki chan tinggal seatap denganmu, kedua; kemarin kau dan Kuchiki chan double date bersama Walcott san dan Inoue san di Karakura land."   
'BLETAKK!' kaget, jus yang dilempar Ichigo sukses mendarat dikepalanya.  
"Bagaimana kau tau?!!" Keigo dan Ichigo berteriak hampir bersamaan, Chad-masih-dengan tenang mengunyah roti isi daging miliknya.  
"Aktiflah di sosial media Ichigo" cukup santai Mizuiro memperlihatkan beberapa foto Ichigo bersama Rukia, Sho dan Inoue di Facebook.  
"Inoue mengunggahnya kemarin"  
"DOUBLE DATE??!?" Keigo berteriak histeris sambil menjambak rambutnya sendiri.  
"Ba.. Baka!" Ichigo ikut-ikutan berteriak menyembunyikan wajahnya yang semerah tomat. Jemari Mizuiro kembali sibuk memainkan handphone-nya cuek.  
"Jadi, Kuchiki chan membalas cinta Walcott san? Dan aku tidak tau kalau kau suka Inoue san, Ichigo" Keigo memegang (baca; meremas) pundak Ichigo yang-tentu saja-dihadiahi sebuah kepalan tinju tepat diatas kepalanya.  
"Jawabannya TIDAK, untuk kedua pertanyaan bodohmu itu!!"

"Pertanyaan apa?" Keigo dan Ichigo spontan membalik badan bersamaan menyambut kedatangan gadis yang baru saja dibicarakan.  
"Kuchiki chaaaaaaan..." Keigo berlari menghampiri Rukia dan memegang kedua tangannya bermaksud mengadukan perbuatan Ichigo terhadapnya. Gadis mungil itu hanya tersenyum sebisa mungkin.  
"Ne Kuchiki chan, kami sudah selesai" Mizuiro dan Chad bangkit dari tempat duduk mereka berjalan meninggalkan atap sekolah. Tangan Chad yang kekar menarik kerah baju Keigo dan menyeretnya ikut pergi. Karena tidak cukup tangguh, Keigo hanya bisa pasrah sembari melambaikan tangannya ke arah Rukia.  
"Jaa ne Kuchikiiii chaaaaaaaaan..." Rukia dan Ichigo serentak sweat drop mengiringi teriakan Keigo yang semakin memudar.

"Oi midget, tangkap!" dengan sigap, satu tangan mungil Rukia mampu menggenggam kotak jus yang dilempar mendadak oleh Ichigo.  
"Nice move!" berbanding terbalik dengan Ichigo yang sedang tersenyum lembut, Rukia malah menaikkan satu alisnya.  
"Kau belum selesai makan, kepala jeruk?"  
"Aku baru akan mulai" Rukia berjalan menghampiri Ichigo dan duduk disebelahnya.  
"Nah makanlah!"  
"Apa ini?" Rukia menunjuk kotak bekal yang disodorkan Ichigo.  
"Kau tidak pernah melihat onigiri?" si kepala orange menjawab santai, tangannya mengambil kotak jus Rukia, membantu menancapkan sedotan dan menyerahkannya kembali. Tanpa menunggu lama kini mulut gadis mungil itu sedang asyik menyeruput jus strawberry di tangan kanannya sementara bagian kirinya sibuk menerawangi sebuah onigiri.  
"Bentuknya aneh"  
"Cerewet!! Yuzu dan Karin masih study tour di Hokkaido, jadi apa salahnya kalau aku..." mulut Ichigo tiba-tiba terkunci. Ia memalingkan wajahnya dengan cepat sesaat setelah menyadari pipinya terasa panas.  
"Pokoknya makan saja!!" Rukia memiringkan kepalanya, sedikit bingung dengan tingkah nakama orange-nya yang terlihat kikuk mulai memakan isi kotak makan siangnya sendiri.  
"Ini buatanmu?"   
"Uhuukkkk!!" tuduhan si gadis mungil membuat Ichigo tersedak onigiri. Panik, Rukia menyodorkan minumannya.  
"Daijoubu Ichigo?" Tidak menjawab, mata hazel Ichigo justru tertuju pada ujung sedotan yang baru saja menyentuh bibirnya. Masih terdapat bekas lip balm cherry milik Rukia disana. Mata ichigo membulat dan dirasakan wajahnya semakin panas, semerah tomat. Rukia yang berpikir Ichigo telah keracunan makanan buatannya sendiri dengan semangat mengguncang-guncangkan badan pria shinigami itu.  
"Ichigo daijoubu..? Oi Ichigoo!!!?"

Ichigo yang sedari tadi mematung dapat merasakan tangan mungil Rukia kini mengusap dan menaikkan surai orange di keningnya. Wajah rukia mulai mendekat memperkecil jarak diantara mereka 30 cm.. 15 cm.. 10 cm.. Bibir tipis ranum milik Rukia semakin terekspos oleh sang pemilik kornea musim gugur. Ichigo menelan ludah.. 5cm.. Jantung Ichigo akan meledak, kelopak matanya menutup rapat dan...  
'Pluk' kening Rukia menempel pada kerutan permanen milik Ichigo. Rukia memutar bola-bola violetnya sembari bergumam  
"Hmm tidak panas.."   
"Eh?" dengan cepat Ichigo membuka matanya. Dilihatnya Rukia sedang membandingkan temperatur mereka dengan jidad yang saling menempel.  
"Sepertinya kau baik-baik saja strawberry jeruk" Rukia menjelaskan hasil diagnosanya dengan riang.  
"Aku memang baik-baik saja midget!" tangan kekar Ichigo menepis tangan mungil Rukia yang sedari tadi menghalau rambut orange di keningnya, kembali memperlebar jarak diantara mereka.

Hening...

Ichigo mengambil sisa onigiri yang belum habis tadi, melanjutkan makan siangnya yang sempat tertunda. Kedua iris Rukia memandangi gumpalan onigiri tak berbentuk di tangannya lalu kembali menatap Ichigo yang sedang asyik mengunyah.  
"Arigatõ"  
"Ng?"  
Cuek, Rukia ikut-ikutan menguyah onigiri buatan Ichigo.  
"Wah enak!" satu pujian terlontar dari bibir mungilnya. Ichigo tersenyum lembut. Ia menaruh telapak tangannya diatas surai hitam Rukia dan mengacak-acaknya.  
"Baka, makanlah biar cepat tinggi"  
"Hah!? Cari mati ya?" death glare Rukia tidak sedikitpun menyurutkan niat Ichigo untuk berhenti tertawa geli.

Pemandangan yang disuguhkan oleh dua shinigami yang mengaku hanya nakama ini membuahkan raut sedih pada gadis berambut coklat terang yang sedang berdiri dibalik pintu. Sudah 15 menit ia berdiri terpaku memegangi kain yang membalut kotak makan siangnya.  
"Mengintip itu tidak sopan lho, Inoue san"  
Kaget, gadis bersurai panjang itupun menoleh mencari tahu sumber suara yang menegurnya.  
Seorang pria berambut coklat gelap memberinya senyuman yang sangat lembut.  
"Walcott san?!"  
"Kenapa tidak bergabung dengan mereka?" pria bermata biru itu sedikit melirik ke balik pintu.  
"Ano... Aku tidak ingin mengganggu Kurosaki san dan Kuchiki san" Inoue tersenyum kikuk sambil memegangi bagian belakang kepalanya.  
"Tadinya, aku juga mencari Rukia untuk mengajaknya makan bersama tapi sepertinya dia sudah kenyang. Makan sianglah bersamaku Inoue san, mungkin saja kita akan menemukan beberapa kesamaan"  
"....."

===000===

Pelajaran terakhir telah usai, para siswa dengan sigap membenahi meja mereka dari perangkat alat tulis. Rukia yang akan beranjak dari bangkunya melebarkan kedua iris violetnya sesaat ketika sebuah tangan kokoh merangkul pundaknya  
"Hari ini kuantar kau pulang ya, angel"  
"Sho?!" belum sembuh dari keterkejutannya, kini satu lagi tangan yang sama kokohnya menarik lengan Rukia, menjauh dari rangkulan pria berdarah Inggris-Jepang itu.  
"Tidak perlu repot tuan gaijin, seperti biasa dia akan pulang bersamaku"  
"Ichigo?!"  
Dua beruang berbeda iklim ini kini saling melontarkan death glare sementara urat di kepala Rukia mulai berdenyut. Kedua tangan mungilnya direntangkan, memberi jarak pada dua beruang yang-mungkin-akan saling memangsa ini.  
"Kalian ini kenapa sih?! Aku akan pulang sendiri" Rukia berjalan acuh. Dengan cepat kedua pria yang sedari tadi memancarkan aura hitam di dalam kelas menarik kedua lengan gadis mungil itu. Ichigo menggenggam bagian kanan sementara Sho konsisten berada di sisi kiri Rukia.  
"Kenapa pulang sendiri kalau ada aku angel?" dengan tatapan lembut Sho tersenyum semanis mungkin memaksa Rukia sulit untuk mengabaikannya.  
"Kenapa pulang sendiri kalau kita tinggal serumah!?" berbeda dengan Sho, intonasi Ichigo jauh lebih tinggi dengan tatapan yang tajam. Kalimat Ichigo yang jauh lebih masuk akal tentu tidak akan membuat Rukia menentangnya.  
Teman-teman sekelas yang menyaksikan adegan tarik-menarik ini bagaikan melihat drama gadis yang sedang diapit satu malaikat (baca; Sho) dan satu iblis (baca; Ichigo).  
"Maaf kurosaki kun, Walcott san, Kuchiki chan akan pulang bersamaku hari ini. Aku ingin mengajaknya main ke apartemenku" kedua tangan Inoue mendorong punggung kecil Rukia, menuntunnya menjauh dari dua beruang lapar.  
"Bolehkan, Kuchiki chan?" Inoue tersenyum riang memastikan orang yang diajaknya menerima undangan dadakannya itu.  
"Hn.." Rukia hanya mengangguk setuju. Di lubuk hati gadis mungil itu ia sangat bersyukur Inoue datang disaat yang tepat.  
"Sampai jumpa besok Kurosaki kun, Walcott san.." Inoue membungkuk sopan, berpamitan pada dua pria yang kini ditinggalkannya dengan membawa kabur Rukia.

===000===

Dua buah gelas berisi soda dingin dan beberapa roti manis disuguhkan diatas meja oleh gadis cantik penghuni apartemen sederhana demi menyambut tamu mungilnya. Ini bukan kali pertama ia menghabiskan waktu bersama Rukia namun tetap saja ini adalah moment langka bagi mereka berdua.  
"Silahkan Kuchiki chan, roti-roti ini kudapatkan dari tempatku bekerja sambilan, cobalah"  
"Arigató Inoue"  
"Biasanya aku memakan roti ini dengan mayonais dan soyú tapi sayang semalam persediaan soyú-ku habis"  
'Roti manis ditambah mayonais dan soyú?' batin Rukia bahkan tidak mampu membayangkan jenis lidah macam apa yang dimiliki gadis sexy didepannya.  
"Ah! Mungkin kecap asin bisa dijadikan alternatif sebagai pengganti soyú"  
"Wuuaa... Ti..tidak usah repot-repot Inoue san, begini saja.. Rotinya sudah enak tanpa tambahan apapun kok" jemari mungil Rukia sangat lincah menyambar roti manis didepannya sebelum Inoue beranjak melakukan eksperimen terhadapnya. Rukia mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling kamar Inoue. Dua iris violetnya terhenti pada foto seorang laki-laki di atas sebuah meja belajar yang dibalut dengan pita hitam. Bola mata Rukia seketika berubah sendu, ia tahu persis laki-laki di bingkai itu adalah Inoue Sora, kakak Inoue Orihime yang telah tiada. Rukia menghela napas panjang dan berbalik melihat wanita cantik yang sedang asyik melumuri seluruh permukaan roti ditangannya dengan mayonais.  
"Syukurlah Inoue.." Rukia bergumam kecil bersamaan dengan senyum tipisnya yang lembut.  
"Nani Kuchiki chan?"  
"Bu.. Bukan apa-apa Inoue san" gelagapan, Rukia tidak mampu mengungkapkan betapa kagumnya ia melihat ketegaran hati Inoue. Bukan tanpa alasan, Rukia tahu betul rasanya kehilangan keluarga. Ia-pun telah kehilangan seorang kakak perempuan, Hisana, satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki. Sejak kecil ia hidup sebatangkara, bertahan hidup dari kemiskinan bersama sahabatnya Renji. Jika bukan karena kemurahan hati klan Kuchiki yang mengadopsi dirinya, Rukia tidak akan pernah mengecap rasanya memiliki sebuah keluarga. Rukia menyesalkan kenapa Inoue tidak seberuntung dirinya yang mendapatkan satu kesempatan lagi memiliki seorang kakak seperti kuchiki Byakuya yang sangat memperhatikannya. Yah, Kami-sama telah mengatur takdir sedemikian rupa pastilah beralasan. 'Baka!' batin Rukia berseru kencang, bagaimana bisa ia berfikir Inoue tidak beruntung? Ada dia dan teman-teman yang lainnya. Kami-sama-lah yang mempertemukan mereka. Rukia dan yang lainnya, mereka semua adalah keluarga gadis bermata abu-abu ini.

"Ano.. Kuchiki chan.." suara Inoue membuyarkan lamunan singkat Rukia.  
"Eh, ya.. Inoue?"  
"Boleh aku bertanya?" rukia hanya mengangguk sembari mengambil gelas berisi soda diatas meja.  
"Apa Kuchiki chan menyukai Kurosaki kun?"  
'BRUUUSHHHHHTT..'  
Sontak soda dimulut Rukia terdorong keluar.  
"Kuchiki chan?!? Daijoubu?" panik, Inoue menepuk-nepuk pundak Rukia sementara punggung tangan gadis mungil itu membersihkan sisa-sisa soda di bibirnya.  
"Maaf Inoue san, bisa kau ulangi lagi pertanyaanmu? Sepertinya telingaku sedang tidak berfungsi dengan baik"  
"Apa Kuchiki chan menyukai Kurosa.."  
"Stop..stop! Ok, telingaku baik-baik saja"  
"Jadi..? Apa Kuchiki chan menyukai Ku.."  
"Stop..stop! Tidak usah mengulangi pertanyaannya, akan kujawab" sungguh pertanyaan yang mendadak dari seorang gadis yang baru saja dikhawatirkannya.  
Rukia memutar bola matanya, tampak mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk menjawab pertanyaan Inoue.  
"Eto.. uum.. si bodoh itu, walau kadang-kadang menyebalkan tapi dia 'nakama' yang berarti buatku"  
"Nakama yang berarti..?" Rukia hanya mengangguk pelan, wajah Inoue tampak bingung dengan jawaban shinigami mungil didepannya.  
"Hanya nakama-kah?"  
"Eh?" Rukia tertegun, jawabannya tadi sepertinya tidak membuat gadis bertubuh molek ini puas.   
"Bagi Kuchiki chan, Kurosaki kun hanya sebatas nakama-kah?" dengan hati-hati Inoue kembali memperjelas pertanyaannya.  
"........"  
Hening, Rukia melihat Inoue menanti jawabannya dengan sangat serius. Ia melihat kecemasan di kedua iris abu-abu Inoue. Mata besar Rukia memicing, memandang tajam kearah Inoue dengan penuh curiga.  
"Inoue san, apa kau menyukai si kepala jeruk itu?" mendadak Rukia berbalik menanyai Inoue yang sudah berubah menjadi kepiting rebus.  
"Ano.. Kuchiki chan, Kurosaki kun sangat baik, wajahnya memang meyeramkan, tidak pernah tersenyum, tapi Kurosaki kun, dia..dia.. penyelamatku, dia membuatku merasa aman, aku.."  
"Inoue menyukai Ichigo?" Rukia meneruskan kalimat Inoue yang terhenti, sementara gadis itu hanya mengangguk kencang dan lalu menunduk menenggelamkan wajahnya yang semakin merona.  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH" shock! Inoue kebingungan melihat Rukia tiba-tiba saja tertawa terbahak-bahak.  
Tangan mungil Rukia mendarat di atas kepala Inoue dan mengusap lembut surai coklat terang itu seiring ia menghentikan tawanya.  
"Jangan khawatir Inoue" violet Rukia menatap intens abu-abu milik Inoue sesaat dan berdiri sembari menggenggam tas sekolahnya.  
"Si jeruk bodoh itu sangat merepotkan. Awas saja kalau dia berani menyakitimu!!" "Kuchiki chan.." Inoue tersipu malu.  
"Maaf, aku harus segera pergi ketempat Urahara san. Trimakasih atas jamuannya, jaa ne Inoue!"

===000===

Rukia's POV

Aku melihat sejuntai kain seukuran ikat kepala berwarna merah melingkar di pergelangan tangan ku. Kain ini terjuntai sangat panjang tak berujung. 'Kemana kain ini mengarah?' rasa penasaranku menyeret tapak-tapak kaki kecilku yang tak beralas berjalan mengikuti arah muasal kain merah ini. Sudah cukup jauh, tidak juga dapat kulihat ujung dari perjalananku. Kaki mungilku terhenti mencoba meyakinkan akal sehatku tuk maju ataukah berhenti tanpa hasil. Cukup lelah, mungkin sebaiknya kuhentikan saja pencarian konyol ini. Badanku mulai berbalik namun dua lengan besar tiba-tiba saja merangkulku dari belakang. Dapat kurasakan deru nafas orang ini di tengkukku dan keningnya menempel di pundak kananku.  
"Jangan pergi Rukia..." aku mengenali dengan sangat baik suara bariton yang sedang menggema ringan di telingaku. Perlahan leherku bergerak menoleh kebelakang dan korneaku mulai menangkap surai orange yang lebat.  
"Ichi..." lagi-lagi kelopak mataku berkedip, semua yang baru saja kulihat menghilang terganti langit-langit kamar Yuzu dan Karin.

'Glek.. Glek.. Glek..' segelas air kuteguk hanya dengan sekali tarikan nafas. Aku merasa lebih baik. Rasanya sulit sekali memejamkan mata setelah mimpi aneh itu menggerayangi otakku. 'Mimpi itu..'  
"Belum tidur midget?"  
"Ichigo?"  
Pria yang tinggal serumah denganku ini menghentak kesunyian dapur dengan langkah kakinya yang panjang. Ia berjalan mendekatiku, ah bukan, dia berjalan menuju lemari pendingin disebelahku. Tunggu.. sejak kapan aku menjadi ke-Ge-eR-an begini??  
"Masak-lah!"  
"Heh?"kumiringkan sedikit kepalaku, mencoba mencerna perintah yang baru saja kepala jeruk ini katakan.  
"Aku lapar, ada beberapa bahan makanan di kulkas. Masaklah untukku!"  
"Kenapa aku?!"  
"Pertama; aku tidak pandai memasak, kedua; kau menumpang dirumahku, setidaknya buatlah dirimu berguna!, ketiga; aku yakin kau juga lapar" urat dikepalaku berdenyut, sejak kapan dia seenaknya seperti ini? Aku lupa, dia memang selalu merepotkan.  
"Tawake! Aku sama sekali tidak lap..."  
'KruuuuyuuuuuuuukkkK' kushoooooo, cacing di perutku baru saja berhianat!! Pipiku mulai panas, aku sadar ini hal yang memalukan bagi penyandang klan Kuchiki. Jika nii-sama melihat ini, aku yakin hidupku akan lenyap bersama dengan zenbon sakura miliknya yang beterbangan.  
'PUK'  
Sebuah panci mendarat di kepalaku.  
"Mulailah memasak midget!" sekilas aku melihat si strawberry jeruk ini tampak seperti Hitler.

Dua mangkuk soup akhirnya tersedia di atas meja setelah memanfaatkan beberapa bahan makanan yang tersedia. Masih dengan asap yang mengepul kami menyantapnya dengan tenang. Cukup damai sampai korneaku menangkap basah mata si kepala orange sedang menatapku intens. Mata musim gugur yang tajam tapi meneduhkan... Tunggu! barusan aku bilang 'Meneduhkan?' aku menelan ludah, harus kuakui sekarang tatapan itu membuatku salah tingkah.  
"Oi Ichigo! Bisakah berhenti menatapku?" bukannya merespon, makhluk bodoh ini malah tersenyum. Ia menopang dagunya dengan tangan kiri sementara tangan kanannya mulai terjulur kedepan. Mataku membesar merasakan tangan kasarnya menyentuh pipiku.  
"Ichigo.." masih diam, dia menggerakkan jempolnya turun kearah bibirku. Mau apa si jeruk ini? Dia mulai mencondongkan badannya mendekat, menatap lekat wajahku yang masih kebingungan dengan sikap anehnya.  
Dia sedikit mencubit ujung bibirku dan menarik tubuhnya ke posisi semula.  
"Sesuai badanmu, kau makan seperti anak kecil midget" dia menunjukkan irisan daun bawang yang terjepit antara jempol dan telunjuknya. Aku masih terdiam, memperhatikan wajah Ichigo yang puas menertawai tampang bodohku. Tidak buruk, melihat Ichigo tertawa membuat tubuhku terasa hangat. Walau kerutan permanen di keningnya tidak juga menghilang, aku sangat menikmati mimik wajahnya yang terlihat lepas.

'Hanya nakama-kah?' pertanyaan Inoue tadi siang kembali terngiang di kepalaku. Seharusnya tidak ada yang istimewa pada hubunganku dan Ichigo, kami sama sekali tidak cocok, adu argumen tidak akan pernah bisa terelakkan. Tapi.. Pria dihadapanku ini, orang yang selalu ingin menjadi kuat demi melindungi apapun yang dia cintai, tidaklah sekuat yang mereka bayangkan. Aku mulai terbiasa menopang hatinya yang terkadang rapuh oleh tekanan. Bisakah orang lain melihat sisi ini? Seharusnya tidak ada yang istimewa, aku bahkan mengenal Renji jauh sebelum aku bertemu Ichigo. Tapi.. Tawake satu ini, orang yang selalu bertindak seenaknya tanpa berfikir. Melakukan pertengkaran konyol dengan ayahnya dihadapan Yuzu dan Karin, saudari kembar non identik kesayangannya. Aku mulai terbiasa dengan keluarga ini.. Apa suatu hari orang lain akan melihat pemandangan ini disetiap sarapan dan makan malam?  
Aku menghela nafas panjang, mataku tetap memperhatikan pria bersurai orange ini.  
'Hubungan kita, nakama-kah?'

"Rukia.." untungnya panggilan Ichigo menyelamatkanku dari pikiran-pikiran aneh barusan.  
"Ya?" kulihat wajah Ichigo berubah serius.  
"I don't mind to teach you English, even not as well as that gaijin but i'll try my best, just stop wasting your time for him because I'm here"   
"........" aku melongo mendengar penuturan Ichigo. Ia terdiam, sepertinya sedang menunggu respon dariku.  
"Tawake!! Kau ini bicara apa sih? Aku tidak mengerti" kasihan juga aku melihatnya sweat drop. Salah sendiri ia mengoceh panjang lebar menggunakan bahasa asing. Meski aku sering belajar bersama Sho, tapi tetap saja yang ia katakan itu terlalu cepat dan kepanjangan.  
"Bukan apa-apa!" cuek ia memalingkan wajahnya dan beranjak dari meja makan, membawa mangkuk soup kosong ke tempat pencucian piring. Aku tahu si jeruk itu sedang marah. Haruskah aku meminta maaf?  
"Anak kecil!" sepertinya mulutku lebih memilih untuk memakinya.  
"Apa?!! Kau yang kecil! Dasar midget"  
"Kepala jeruk!"  
"Pendek!"  
"Strawberry orange!"  
"Cebol!"  
"BERHENTILAH BERSIKAP KEKANAK-KANAKAN ICHIGO! AKU BENAR-BENAR TIDAK MENGERTI APA YANG KAU KATAKAN!!" intonasiku mulai naik menghadapinya  
"MAKANYA KAN, MENJAUHLAH DARI GAIJIN ITU!"  
"........" kami terdiam, baik aku maupun Ichigo tampak kaget dengan pernyataan barusan.  
"Kalau hanya bahasa asing, walau tidak sebaik Sho, akupun bisa mengajarimu" kali ini penjelasan Ichigo jauh lebih lembut, namun tetap tidak mampu menghapus keterkejutanku.  
"Makanya.. Datanglah padaku, Rukia" sekilas kulihat pipinya merona sebelum ia berbalik dan meninggalkan aku sendiri di meja makan.

TBC


	7. I Dare you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sho memberikan senyum licik. Kini mata hazel Ichigo bertemu dengan mata samudra milik Sho. Aura beruang mereka kembali bangkit, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya hanya mampu menelan ludah.  
> "Mari bertaruh Kurosaki san" pupil Ichigo membesar. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan pria blasteran dihadapannya.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author menggunakan OC namun Bleach hanya milik Kubo Tite

Chapter 7

"Kalau hanya bahasa asing, walau tidak sebaik Sho, akupun bisa mengajarimu" kali ini penjelasan Ichigo jauh lebih lembut, namun tetap tidak mampu menghapus keterkejutanku.  
"Makanya.. Datanglah padaku, Rukia" sekilas terlihat pipinya merona sebelum ia berbalik dan meninggalkan aku sendiri di meja makan.

000===000

'WELCOME TO KARAKURA HIGH'S 運動会'  
(Selamat datang di festival Undokai Karakura High)

Sebuah spanduk ukuran Jumbo terpampang menyambut kedatangan orang-orang dari gerbang masuk Karakura high school. Dibawah cerahnya mentari, sekolah ini terbebas dari berbagai aktifitas belajar-mengajar untuk semnetara waktu. Bukan hanya lautan manusia, namun berbagai umbul-umbul juga turut menjadi pemandangan yang tidak biasa di sekolah menengah Karakura. Semua siswa tampak senada dengan seragam olahraga yang mereka kenakan namun terdapat sedikit perbedaan pada warna ikat kepala di kening mereka. Semua tampak bersemangat menyambut festival olahraga tahunan ini, tidak hanya bagi siswa itu sendiri namun juga bagi orang tua dan kerabat dekat yang khusus datang memberikan dukungan.

"GANBATTE ICHIGOOOoo!!!" Seorang ayah berperawakan tinggi tengah meneriaki anak laki-lakinya dengan penuh semangat sembari memegangi spanduk putih bertuliskan;   
'I am Ichigo's dad!'

"BAKA! HENTIKAN TINGKAH KONYOLMU ITU!!! Pertandingannya bahkan belum dimulai! DAN APA-APAAN SPANDUK ITU??!" sang anak tampak cukup keras memprotes dukungan ayahnya yang tak lazim itu.  
"Kemana semangat Undokai-mu Ichigo? Aku sangat yakin kau pasti akan memenangkan banyak perlombaan, dan tak bisa dipungkiri, para gadis akan meneriakkan namamu. Tentunya dengan bantuan spanduk ini mereka akan tahu darimana kau mendapatkan bakat dan pesona itu..  
BWAHAHAHAHAHHAaaHaa" Ichigo hanya bisa sweat drop melihat keadaan ayahnya yang sangat memprihatinkan.  
"Berbahagialah Ichi nii karena Undokai tahun ini tidak dilaksanakan serempak, biasanya otõ san lebih memilih memberikan dukungannya di sekolah kami lho" Yuzu, adik perempuannya memberikan pembelaan pada pria dewasa disampingnya.  
"Faito, Ichi nii" Karin, saudara kembar Yuzu ikut menyemangati kakak berambut orange-nya. Ichigo tersenyum hangat, setidaknya keluarga tanpa sosok ibu itu dapat berkumpul bersama hari ini.  
"Sankyu Yuzu, Karin"  
"Ngomong-ngomong, kemana menantuku??" Isshin mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling lapangan.  
"Aku juga tidak melihat Rukia nee sejak berpisah di gerbang tadi" telunjuk kanan Yuzu menempel didagunya mencoba mengingat kemana perginya gadis mungil teman seatap mereka untuk sementara waktu.  
"Mungkin dia sudah berkumpul dengan teman-teman yang lainnya disana. Akupun harus pergi sekarang"

Terbagi empat regu untuk setiap angkatan, yakni regu merah, regu biru, regu kuning dan regu putih. Ichigo dan kawan-kawan sekelasnya mengenakan ikat kepala berwarna merah. Mereka semua tampak sangat bersemangat dan siap mengikuti semua pertandingan.  
"Ano.. Kenapa Walcott san memakai ikat kepala berwarna putih?" Inoue menunjuk kearah Sho dengan wajah bingung. Spontan seluruh mata tertuju padanya.   
"Yo gaijin, sepertinya kau memakai ikat kepala yang salah" Ichigo mencoba mengingatkan bahwa mereka sekelas.  
"Wah, kau perhatian sekali Kurosaki san, tapi bagaimana aku mengalahkanmu jika kita berada di team yang sama?" mimik Ichigo berubah serius mencerna setiap kata yang baru saja didengarnya.  
"Uwaaaaa ti..tidak mungkin!!" kini giliran Keigo yang terkejut melihat sosok gadis mungil pujaannya sedang berdiri di sisi lawan mengenakan ikat kepala yang sama dengan milik Sho.  
"Kuchiki chaaaan.. Kenapaaaaaa?!!" Keigo berteriak histeris tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang ditangkap bola matanya. Ichigo mulai tak bergeming.  
"Midget kau...."  
"Maaf ya teman-teman, aku tidak bisa menolak ajakan mereka" dengan senyum riang Rukia mengklarifikasi penghianatannya dengan santai. Ichigo melirik tangan kecil Rukia yang sedang memegangi sebuah boneka Chappy dan setongkat lolipop berwarna ungu.  
"Itu namanya SOGOKAN midget!!!" urat kepala Ichigo bedenyut sembari menunjuki barang bukti nyata didepan matanya. Rukia memutar bola matanya acuh dan pergi mempersiapkan dirinya untuk pertandingan. Mata Ichigo kembali melotot ketika Keigo melepas pengikat kepalanya yang berwarna merah dan menggantinya dengan warna putih sambil berlari mengekor di belakang Rukia.  
"Aku ikut denganmu Kuchiki chaaaaaaaan...."  
"Oiii PENGHIANAAAAT!!" Ichigo mulai murka. Teman kelas lainnya hanya bisa sweat drop melihat ulah Keigo walau tidak bisa dipungkiri mereka semua tahu Keigo adalah salah satu dari fans garis keras gadis penyandang klan Kuchiki itu.  
"Tidak masalahkan, Kurosaki san?" Sho memberikan senyum licik. Kini mata hazel Ichigo bertemu dengan mata samudra milik Sho. Aura beruang mereka kembali bangkit, membuat siapapun yang melihatnya hanya mampu menelan ludah.  
"Mari bertaruh Kurosaki san" pupil Ichigo membesar. Ia tidak tahu apa yang sedang direncanakan pria blasteran dihadapannya.  
"Tapi.." Sho kembali menguji kesabaran pria yang telah mengalahkan banyak hollow ini.  
"Apa maumu?"  
"Tentu saja pertandingan yang adil Kurosaki san. Aku tahu kau bukanlah manusia biasa, jadi bisakah kau menjamin kalau kekuatan kita saat ini seimbang?"  
"Sekarang aku dalam wujud manusia, seharusnya tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan"  
"Hmm.." Sho sedikit memutar bola matanya dan lalu tersenyum.  
"Baiklah. Dalam waktu dekat ini aku berencana menyatakan cintaku pada Rukia. Nah, taruhannya; jika regu-ku menang, sebagai nakama terdekat, tentu tidak akan sulit bagimu memberiku semua informasi tentang Rukia chan kan? Se-mu-a, termasuk siapa sebenarnya malaikat penolongku itu"  
"Percayalah, Kau akan menyesal mengetahuinya.."  
"Tidak masalah jika Rukia adalah hantu sekalipun, selama Rukia chan mau menerimaku, pasti ada cara agar kami bisa bersama" Ichigo berusaha mengontrol reatsunya yang akan meledak dengan mengepalkan tangannya seerat mungkin. Meskipun ia tahu Rukia tidak akan menerima cinta Sho karena dunia mereka yang berbeda, namun dia juga tidak tahu isi hati Rukia, bisa saja adik Kuchiki Byakuya itu juga menyukai si gaijin yang-berat untuk diakui Ichigo sangat 'ehm'-tampan mengingat kedekatan mereka berdua belakangan ini.  
"Jika regu-ku yang menang?" tidak sabar Ichigo menginginkan pertaruhan yang sepadan.  
"Aku akan kembali ke London, cukup adil bukan?"  
"Deal!" jawaban Ichigo yang tanpa keraguan sedikitpun membuahkan senyum misterius di wajah putih Sho.  
"Kenapa?" bingung, Ichigo tidak tahu kalimat apa yang tepat untuk menjawab satu kata itu.  
"Kenapa menyetujui pertaruhan ini? Apa kau yakin hubunganmu dengan Rukia hanya sebatas nakama?" mata hazel Ichigo membesar, badannya sedikit bergetar dan mulutnya sukses terkunci rapat. Sho tidak sedikitpun menyurutkan senyumannya ketika meninggalkan pria bersurai orange tersebut mematung di keramaian Undokai.

000===000

'DOOOOOOORRRR' tembakan ke udara menandai pembukaan Undokai yang sesaat lagi akan menampilkan berbagai macam pertandingan. Seluruh peserta kini tengah melakukan pemanasan mempersiapkan regu mereka masing-masing.

Pertandingan #1; piramida manusia.

Dalam pertandingan ini setiap regu diharuskan menyusun anggotanya membentuk piramida dengan satu anggota putri yang berada di puncak. Regu yang tercepat dan mampu bertahan selama 5 menit akan menjadi pemenangnya. Tepat disaat wasit meniup peluitnya semua peserta mulai bergerak menyusun piramida manusia. Regu putih dan merah bersaing ketat dibawah instruksi Sho dan Ichigo selaku ketuanya. Kedua regu ini membentuk puncak piramida hampir bersamaan, hanya tinggal menunggu mana diantara mereka yang mampu bertahan paling lama. Ichigo sangat optimis melihat Chad yang berbadan besar sebagai tumpuan mampu membentuk piramida yang tampak sangat kokoh. Sayangnya tanggapan itu musnah disaat Inoue yang berada di puncak terlihat agak goyah kesulitan menahan keseimbangan dengan dadanya yang extra large. Jauh berbeda dengan regu putih yang sedikit lebih tenang memiliki anggota berbadan mungil sebagai puncak piramida mereka. Rukia sama sekali tidak bergeming berdiri santai dengan kedua tangan yang terlipat di depan dan menebarkan senyuman yang manis.  
"Tenanglah Kuchiki chan, aku akan menahan bebanmu dengan segenap jiwa ragaku" Sho yang mendengar ucapan Keigo disampingnya tertawa geli tanpa menggoyahkan sedikitpun pertahanan mereka.  
"Gambareeeee Rukia nee.."  
"Gambareee menantukuuuuuuu" kurosaki Isshin dan Yuzu tampak kompak menyemangati putri Kuchiki kesayangan mereka.  
"Oiiii!! Kalian ini seharusnya mendukung reguku!!" Ichigo mulai kehilangan konsentrasi menahan beban Inoue.  
"Akh, maaf Kurasaki kun, aku kehilangan keseimbaaa uwwaaaaaa..."  
'GUBRAAAKK' regu merah kalah telak.

Setelah pertandingan #1 yang dimenangkan oleh regu putih, pertandingan demi pertandingan dilewati dengan sangat sengit, diantaranya  #2; tarik tambang, #3; memasukkan bola, #4; estafet #5;  senam beregu dan #6; halang rintang. Hasil akhir sementara, regu merah dan putih berada di kedudukan teratas dengan skor imbang. Tersisa dua pertandingan lagi untuk menentukan juara Undokai tahun ini. Sayangnya pemandangan riuh penuh dengan dukungan itu harus terhenti sejenak pada jam makan siang. Seluruh peserta tengah beristirahat sebelum pertandingan berikutnya dilanjutkan.

"Ittadakimasuuu.....!" sebuah keluarga kecil tampak riang menyambut berbagai macam bekal makanan dihadapan mereka.  
"Oishiiiii!!! Yuzu chan memang sangat berbakat" Isshin terlihat sangat berbinar-binar memuji masakan anak gadisnya yang bersurai coklat terang.  
"Ini berkat Rukia nee, otõ san. Rukia nee-lah yang memasak, aku hanya mengajarkan resepnya"  
"Yuzu memang sudah sering memasak masakan ini, tapi harus kuakui walau sama-sama enak tapi yang ini membuatku bersemangat" karin menambahkan satu lagi pujian untuk gadis bermata violet disebelah kakaknya.  
"Wuaaaah menantuku sungguh hebat! Kami akan sangat beruntung bila bisa menikmati masakanmu setiap hari Rukia chan"  
"Arigató, kalian terlalu memuji"   
"Oi Ichigo dari tadi kau diam saja, setidaknya berikanlah komentarmu terhadap masakan menantuku!!" Ichigo masih bungkam, sementara seluruh mata anggota Kurosaki itu sedang menatapnya serius, menunggu pujian si sulung terlontar setelah selesai mengunyah makanan yang memenuhi mulutnya......  
"tambah" Ichigo menjulurkan tangannya yang sedang memegangi mangkuk kosong kearah gadis bersurai hitam disebelahnya. Lidahnya yang sedari tadi asyik mengecap masakan buatan Rukia memang tidak bisa berbohong. Tidak ada komentar yang dapat ia berikan saat ini kecuali meminta si koki mengisi kembali mangkuknya yang baru saja kosong.  
Suasana menjadi hening, tanpa disadari semburat merah menyatroni pipi mereka semua.  
"Ichi nii.." Yuzu dan karin bergumam hampir bersamaan.  
"Kyaaaaaaa yang tadi itu romantis sekaliiii" Yuzu tidak mampu lagi mengontrol debaran jantungnya melihat sang kakak terlihat canggung.  
"Bwahahahahahhaha kau memang mewarisi bakatku nak!" hidung Isshin kembang kempis saking bersemangatnya.  
"Kalian ini kenapa sih? Apanya yang salah dengan meminta tambah?? Aku lapar tau!!" wajah Ichigo kini semerah kepiting rebus.  
Rukia hanya tersenyum, tak bisa dipungkiri ia sangat bersyukur bisa berada diantara keluarga sederhana ini. Rukia berharap masakan buatannya dapat menjadi salah satu bentuk rasa terimakasih atas kehangatan yang sudah diberikan oleh orang-orang terdekat Ichigo.  
"Ano.. Rukia nee, kenapa membantu regu lawan? Bukankah Ichi nii dan Rukia nee sekelas?" pertanyaan Karin menutup kegaduhan diantara mereka. 'Bagus Karin!' batin Ichigo berseru senang. Telinganya diperlebar demi menangkap jawaban Rukia yang sejak tadi membuatnya penasaran.  
"Kemenangan bukan diraih tanpa arti. Ichigo butuh pesaing untuk merasakan kebanggaan berdiri menjadi seorang pemenang" satu kalimat pendek yang membuat keluarga Kurosaki terpana. Untuk sesaat mereka dapat merasakan energi positif yang mengelilingi tubuh gadis mungil itu. Ichigo tersenyum puas atas jawaban yang didengarnya.  
"Cerewet, tidak akan kubiarkan ketua regumu yang meraih kebanggan itu midget"  
"Buktikanlah, kepala jeruk" anggota Kurosaki lainnya tersenyum riang melihat bagaimana seorang gadis bertubuh mungil ini selalu mampu menyemangati Ichigo dengan caranya sendiri. Isshin menyadari perubahan drastis anaknya semenjak ia mengenal Rukia. Gadis ini memanglah istimewa.

Dari kejauhan, seorang gadis bersurai panjang menatap sendu kebahagian keluarga Kurosaki bersama si gadis mungil bersurai hitam. Andai saja ia yang berada di posisi itu berkumpul bersama keluarga pujaan hatinya.  
"Orihime ada apa?" Tatsuki sahabatnya membuyarkan kesedihan sesaatnya.   
"Tidak apa-apa Tatsuki chan" Inoue tersenyum, berusaha menyembunyikan kegundahan hatinya.

000===000

Pertandingan #7; marathon cosplay (khusus putri)

Aturan dalam pertandingan ini tidak jauh beda dengan pertandingan marathon versi olimpiade, siapa yang tercepat dialah pemenangnya. Hanya saja satu hal yang membuat pertandingan ini terlihat sedikit berbeda adalah tedapat tenda yang cukup besar diletakkan tepat ditengah-tengah lintasan. Sebelum masuk kedalam tenda tersebut para peserta akan mengambil satu karung hitam berisi kostum yang wajib mereka kenakan untuk melanjutkan pertandingan hingga ke garis finish. Satu point plus bagi peserta yang memakai kostum termanis dan rapih.

Inoue berjalan menghampiri Rukia yang tengah melakukan pemanasan.  
"Kuchiki chan, boleh bicara sebentar?" Rukia menghentikan aktifitasnya sejenak.  
"Ya Inoue, ada apa?"  
"Maukah bertaruh denganku?"  
"Eh?"

Flashback

Setelah Inoue menerima ajakan Sho untuk makan siang bersama, mereka duduk di kantin sekolah dalam suasana hening.  
"So, Inoue san.. Sejauh mana kau mencintai Kurosaki san?"  
"Ke..kenapa tiba-tiba Walcott san, aku..."  
"Aku tau kau menyukai Kurosaki san" Inoue tidak menjawab ia hanya menunduk menenggelamkan wajahnya yang mulai memerah.  
"Menurutmu, sejauh mana hubungan Rukia dan Kurosaki san? Dari yang kulihat tadi, kau cukup sedih melihat kebersamaan mereka diatap sekolah"  
"Ha..hanya sebatas nakama" Sho merespon jawaban Inoue dengan mengangkat satu alis.  
"Setidaknya itulah yang selama ini mereka katakan" Inoue melanjutkan.  
"Hahaha.. kau ini terlalu naif Inoue san. Aku yakin kau pasti dapat merasakan ada yang janggal dari kedekatan mereka berdua"  
"Apa maksudmu Walcott san?"  
"Aku mencintai Rukia dan aku ingin memastikan tidak ada pria lain dihatinya sebelum aku menyatakan perasaanku padanya. Aku rasa kaupun sama denganku Inoue san"  
"Aku..."  
"Tidakkah kau ingin mencari tahu?"  
"........"

End of Flashback 

Rukia tampak kebingungan dengan permintaan gadis berperawakan molek bak model ini.  
"Waktu itu Kuchiki chan belum menjawab pertanyaanku tentang perasaanmu terhadap Kurosaki kun. Apa benar hanya sebatas nakama-kah?" walau Rukia mulai mengerti alur dari pembicaraan Inoue, ia lebih memilih diam dan menjadi pendengar yang baik untuk sementara.  
"Hari ini aku ingin bertaruh dengan Kuchiki chan. Jika aku bisa menang di pertandingan #7 ini, aku ingin Kuchiki chan menjamin hubungan kalian tidak akan pernah lebih dari nakama dan kalau Kuchiki chan menang, aku...."  
"Deal" Rukia menyetujui persyaratan Inoue tanpa a-i-u-e-o, sementara gadis cantik itu hanya menelan ludah mendengar respon Rukia yang bahkan tidak menanyakan keuntungan untuk dirinya sendiri dalam pertaruhan ini.  
"A..aku belum menyebutkan apa yang akan kupertaruhkan jika Kuchiki chan menang.."  
"Aku tidak butuh apapun Inoue, aku bertarung untuk menang, hanya itu"

Saat ini Rukia dan Inoue yang menjadi perwakilan regu mereka masing-masing sudah berada di garis start berurutan diikuti oleh peserta dari regu biru dan kuning. Aba-aba telah dikumandangkan, kedua gadis manis itu mengambil posisi bersedia.  
'Doooorrr!!'  
Seluruh peserta mengerahkan kemampuannya berlari menuju tenda dengan terlebih dahulu mengambil karung hitam disisi lintasan. Inoue yang memiliki kaki jangkung terlihat lebih unggul. Ia bahkan telah selesai mengenakan kostum di balik karung hitam yang diambilnya. Semua mata terpana melihat kecantikan gadis bertubuh sintal itu keluar dari dalam tenda dibalut gaun 'Cinderella' lengkap dengan mahkota menjepit rambut coklat terang miliknya. Inoue Orihime kini benar-benar menjadi seorang putri. Ia bahkan sekilas tampak seperti seorang pengantin. Para pria memandang tanpa kedipan.  
'Syukurlah aku mendapat gaun yang indah' batin Inoue bergumam lega, matanya mencari sosok orang yang paling diinginkannya memberi dukungan sama dengan yang dilakukan pria-pria lainnya. Sayangnya mata hazel yang diharapkan akan memandang kagum kearahnya lebih tertarik pada tenda coklat dimana peserta lainnya masih sedang berganti pakaian. Raut wajahnya menunjukkan kecemasan menanti sesuatu.  
"Whoooaaaaaaaa Kuchiki chaaaaaan" kemunculan sosok mungil dari dalam tenda membuat Keigo berteriak kegirangan. Sontak seluruh mata tertuju pada gadis berkostum 'Tokyo black cat lady' yang sedang fokus mengejar ketertinggalannya. Gaun hitam pendek berhasil mengekspos setengah paha dan punggung putih porselennya. Tidak kalah dengan Kaki-kaki mungilnya yang dibalut boot hitam, tangannya pun ditutupi sepasang sarung tangan pendek dengan warna senada. Gadis mungil inipun semakin imut dengan tambahan telinga dan ekor kucing palsu. Terlihat sexy namun elegant. Semburat merah menghiasi pipi seluruh pria yang memandang keanggunannya tidak terkecuali si pemilik rambut orange yang sedang terpukau. Keigo bahkan hampir pingsan menahan darah yang mulai mengalir di hidungnya.  
"Gooooo menantukuuuu!!"  
"Faito Rukia nee....!!" keluarga Kurosaki tidak kalah semangatnya dalam memberikan dukungan.

Inoue yang tadinya memimpin semakin mempersempit jarak diantara mereka ketika dukungan menghujam gadis bermata violet itu bertubi-tubi. Sejauh ini memang belum ada yang mampu mengabaikan pesona seorang Kuchiki. Bahkan mental Inoue-pun terintimidasi dibuatnya. Garis finish sudah berada di depan mata, Inoue yang sejak tadi terhipnosis oleh riuh sorak sorai penonton membuatnya lengah mengantarkan Rukia menang dengan jarak hanya beberapa centimeter dari gadis yang mengajaknya bertaruh.

Kini keduanya membungkukkan badan memegangi lutut mereka, mengatur napas dan menghirup oksigen sebanyak mungkin.  
"Tidak butuh alasan untuk menyukai sesuatu" Inoue membuka suara dengan napas yang terengah-engah. Kini kedua wanita cantik itu menegakkan badannya.  
"Aku selalu mengingat kalimat itu Kuchiki chan.." Rukia memalingkan wajahnya memperhatikan dengan seksama setiap kalimat yang terucap dari mulut gadis di sebelahnya.   
"Aku sangat mencintai Kurosaki kun dan aku bisa menemukan seribu satu alasan untuk pernyataanku itu.. Tapi..." Inoue menarik napas sejenak, alisnya mengkerut dan matanya terlihat sendu.  
"Apa Kuchiki chan mencintai kurosaki kun?Benarkah hanya sebatas nakama? Aku tau Kuchiki chan bukannya tidak ingin menjawab pertanyaan itu, akan tetapi Kuchiki chan tidak mampu menjawabnya.. Kau...tidak memiliki satu alasanpun dibalik jawaban kedua pertanyaan itu. Selamat! Kau menang, Kuchiki chan" setelah menyelesaikan kalimat terakhirnya, Inoue melenggang pergi meninggalkan Rukia yang semakin terhanyut dalam kebisuan.

===000===

'Crrrrssssshhhhh' air keran siap minum mengucur pelan membasahi tangan mungil Rukia. Matanya menatap kosong mengamati aliran air yang belum juga ia teguk. Tenggorokannya memang tidak sedang dalam dahaga, jika iya-pun ia bisa menikmati sebotol minuman dingin yang telah disiapkan panitia. Tidak saat ini, ia hanya butuh menyendiri, menjauh dari keramaian untuk sejenak menjernihkan pikirannya.  
'kau...tidak memiliki satu alasanpun dibalik jawaban kedua pertanyaan itu' kalimat terakhir Inoue terus menggerogoti. Baru kali ini Rukia kehabisan kata-kata.  
"Baka!" ia bergumam pelan, memaki si rambut orange yang telah menyeretnya kedalam perasaan rumit seperti ini.

"Congratulation midget!" dari belakang, dua tangan besar sedang menarik-narik daun telinga kucing palsu diatas kepala sang Kuchiki.  
"Hentikan jerukkk!!" tanpa menoleh sedikitpun, telinga Rukia cukup tajam untuk mengenali suara bariton milik Ichigo.  
"Apa yang kau lakukan disini midget?" kali ini barulah Rukia memutar tubuhnya.  
"That's my line kepala jeruk! Sedang apa kau disini? Pertandingan selanjutnya giliranmu kan? Ayo kembali!" Rukia berjalan hendak bergabung menyaksikan pertandingan terakhir yang akan segera dimulai. Dalam dua langkah pertamanya tangan Ichigo meraih pergelangan Rukia dan menariknya kebelakang. Mata Rukia membesar disaat kedua tangan Ichigo melingkar di pundaknya, memeluk protektif tubuh mungil itu dari belakang. Kepala orangenya menempel di surai hitam milik Rukia.  
"Tawake!! Apa yang...."  
"Sebentar saja" tubuh yang tadinya hendak berontak itu mendadak beku. Pipi putih Rukia mulai berubah warna menjadi merah.   
"Ichigo..."  
"Hanya sebentar... Untuk kali ini aku takut menghadapi kekalahan" Telinga Rukia bergeming mendengar pernyataan Ichigo. Tiba-tiba saja ia menghentakkan bagian belakang kepalanya membentur kening pria dibelakangnya.  
"Ittaii!!" Ichigo melepas rangkulannya dan memegangi pelipis yang menjadi korban amukan Rukia. Gadis itu terlihat kesal dan menjulurkan tangan kanannya.  
"Kemarikan ikat kepalamu!"  
"Buat apa?" meski terlihat kebingungan ia tetap mengerjakan apa yang diperintahkan nakama galak di hadapannya. Rukia mengambil marker yang selalu dibawanya kemana-mana untuk menggambar chappy dari balik saku bajunya kemudian menuliskan sesuatu dibelakang pengikat kepala milik Ichigo. Setelah merasa cukup puas dengan hasil karyanya, Rukia mengembalikan ikat kepala tersebut kepada pemiliknya.  
"Ku-ro-sa-ki I-chi-go. Kurosaki Ichigo?? Buat apa kau menulis namaku? Lalu apa-apaan gambar kepala chappy berambut jabrik ini??"  
"ITU KAU, BAKA!!" urat kepala Rukia bedenyut mendengar seseorang melecehkan hasil karyanya.  
"Tempelkan itu baik-baik di kepalamu!! KUROSAKI ICHIGO yang kukenal bukanlah pria cengeng yang merengek menghadapi kekalahan!!"  
"Kau ini berisik sekali" lagi-lagi, mood Ichigo berhasil diselamatkan oleh mantra ajaib Rukia. Pria itu tersenyum sambil mengikat kembali kepalanya dan berjalan kembali ke arena pertandingan.

Pertandingan #7; find the clue  
Pertaruhan terakhirpun dimulai. Kali ini masing masing perwakilan regu akan berlari mengambil amplop yang telah disediakan oleh panitia. Di setiap amplop terdapat sebuah clue yang merupakan instruksi bagi peserta untuk menemukan dan membawa sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan clue tersebut; dapat berupa benda mati ataupun hidup dan peserta juga dapat melakukan berbagai cara untuk mendapatkannya, seperti meminjam dari orang-orang yang hadir disana termasuk penonton. Pemenang dari pertandingan ini adalah dia yang tercepat menemukan clue tersebut dan membawanya kehadapan panitia.

Seluruh peserta telah bersiap di garis start. Semua tampak tegang kecuali seorang pria bermata biru disebelah Ichigo yang jauh lebih santai dengan senyum manisnya.  
"Ini pertarungan terakhir Kurosaki san"  
"Tenang saja, aku tidak akan kalah"

'DOORRRR!' suara tembakan membuka langkah seluruh peserta berlari dan meraih amplop digaris depan. Dengan tergesa-gesa semua membuka amplop yang didapat dan mulai berlari mencari sesuatu yang dimaksud. Baik mata hazel Ichigo maupun kornea biru Sho, keduanya membelalak sesaat mereka membaca clue didalam amplop. Tanpa membuang waktu mereka berdua mengedarkan pandangan kearah yang sama dan berlari berdampingan tanpa mengurangi semangat persaingan mereka. Ekor mata mereka saling melirik memastikan sesuatu yang akan diambilnya adalah benda yang kemungkinan besar adalah sama. Kaki-kaki jangkung dua remaja itu tertarik satu magnet bermata violet, Kuchiki Rukia. Hampir bersamaan kedua tangan kekar berbeda warna kulit itu menarik pergelangan si gadis mungil yang belum juga mampu mengontrol keterkejutannya. Suasana semakin panas diiringi riuhnya teriakan penonton. Keluarga Kurosaki meneriaki anggota sulungnya dengan heboh.

Sho yang berada disisi kanan dan Ichigo disebelah kiri menggiring tubuh ringan Rukia ke arah panitia yang tidak kalah bingungnya dengan wajah Rukia. Mereka sampai disaat yang bersamaan. Rukia menepis kedua tangan pemuda itu dan berkacak pinggang sembari mengatur deru napasnya yang tersengal.   
"Kalian ini kenapa siih?!!?" tidak satupun dari dua pria itu menjawab pertanyaan Rukia. Mereka lebih sibuk saling memberikan death glare.

"Ano... Tolong perlihatkan isi amplop kalian" sedikit ragu, panitia berkacamata itu mengecek kebenaran clue didalam amplop. Setelah proses yang sesuai dengan prosedur itu dilaksanakan, akhirnya telah diputuskan satu pemenang dari pertandingan tersebut.  
"Pertandingan #7; find the clue dimenangkan oleh.." lautan manusia di lapangan sekolah Karakura high menjadi hening, beberapa dari mereka menelan ludah saking tegangnya. Masing-masing regu meneriakkan nama dari perwakilan mereka.  
"Pemenangnya adalah Walcott san dari regu putih"  
"Waaaaaaaaaa........" semakin gaduh, pro dan kontra bertaburan memecah keheningan sesaat. Mimik kecemasan terpancar dari wajah Rukia, dengan cepat ia menangkap mata hazel Ichigo berharap pria itu baik-baik saja. Berbeda dengan yang dibayangkannya, Ichigo menengadahkan wajahnya menghadiahkan senyuman pada langit. Panitia mengumumkan isi amplop milik Sho dan Ichigo yang menjadi pertimbangan dalam penilaian mereka. Isi amplop Sho bertuliskan 'beautiful woman' tentu saja Rukia memenuhi syarat kemenangan Sho. Sementara isi amplop milik Ichigo menciptakan raut kebingungan bagi sebagian besar orang, sisanya pastilah mampu mencerna maksud dari tindakan leader regu merah ini. Isshin dan dua anak kembarnya bernapas lega, Inoue tersenyum kecut, Sho terperangah dan violet Rukia menangkap semakin dalam mata hazel Ichigo.  
"Pain... killer?" Rukia memastikan kembali isi amplop milik Ichigo.  
"....." peluh dipelipis Ichigo mengalir ke pipinya yang merona merah, ia memutar bola matanya menjauhi violet terang yang sedang meminta jawaban.  
"Jangan khawatir midget, mungkin aku akan menyesali kekalahanku, tapi tidak untuk apa yang aku rasakan.. "

TBC


	8. It's called jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Well, means you love her, don't you?" Sho tampaknya belum menemukan jawaban yang diinginkan dari penjelasan Ichigo yang panjang lebar.  
> "Aku rasa kau cukup cerdas untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu sendiri, Mr. Walcott" Ichigo melangkah pergi meninggalakan Sho yang masih dengan sikap tenang, tersenyum dan kembali menyesap espresso dicangkirnya.

Chapter 8

"Pain... killer?" Rukia memastikan kembali isi amplop milik Ichigo.  
"....." peluh dipelipis Ichigo mengalir ke pipinya yang merona merah, ia memutar bola matanya menjauhi violet terang yang sedang meminta jawaban.  
"Jangan khawatir midget, mungkin aku akan menyesali kekalahanku, tapi tidak untuk apa yang aku rasakan.. "

000===000

Sepasang bola mata beriris biru tidak mampu memalingkan pandangannya dari wajah porselen yang sedang memandang setiap sisi jalan Karakura dibalik jendela salah satu mobil termewah di Jepang. Lexus CT sportback berwarna putih itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah restaurant yang tak kalah mewahnya. Seorang butler membantu membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang, menyambut  tamu VVIP mereka dengan cara yang sangat elegant. Pemuda bersurai coklat gelap Menggandeng tangan mungil sang gadis menelusuri red carpet yang terbentang di depan pintu masuk. beberapa pasang mata terperangah melihat pasangan muda mudi ini. Sekilas, mereka tampak seperti putri dan pangeran dari negeri dongeng.  
"ini indah sekali Sho"   
"Everything for you angel"

*Flash back*

Sehari sebelumnya...

Seorang gadis mungil berjalan mengendap-endap di tengah keramaian pusat kota Karakura, mata violetnya tampak mawas memperhatikan dua pria bersurai kontras yang berjarak tidak begitu jauh darinya. Sekilas, gadis itu mirip seekor kucing yang sedang memantau dua ekor tikus. Sebenarnya ia tidak begitu tertarik mencampuri urusan orang lain, hanya saja ia tidak mampu menahan rasa penasaran yang menyelimuti dirinya setelah tanpa sengaja untuk pertama kalinya ia melihat dua beruang yang tidak pernah akur ini berjalan beriringan sepulang sekolah.

Hasil pantauan gadis bermarga Kuchiki ini-pun menggiringnya kesebuah cafe di sudut jalan dengan desain interior yang  bertema simple and classic. 'kusho! Mereka mau makan cake di cafe tanpa mengajakku ya??' Alis tipisnya mengernyit seketika mengutuk nakama seatap-nya.  
'PUK' sebuah telapak tangan yang baru saja mendarat dibahu Rukia sukses membuat gadis mungil ini hampir kehilangan jantungnya.  
"Kuchiki chan?"  
"Wuaaaa Keigo, Mizuiro, Chad!!!"  
"Gomen Kuchiki chan, aku mengejutkanmu ya?"  
"Eh, ti..tidak... Hahahah... Sedang apa kalian disini?"  
"Kami mau mampir ke game center, Mizuiro mengajakku bertaruh untuk sebuah permainan terbaru" Rukia hanya ber'oh' ria menanggapi jawaban dari Keigo.  
"Bagaimana denganmu Kuchiki san? Apa yang sedang kau lakukan disini?" Mizuiro melayangkan pertanyaan yang membuat Rukia gelagapan.  
"Ng, eto....."

Secangkir espresso dan segelas ocha dingin disajikan diatas meja bundar di sudut cafe.   
"Selamat menikmati goshujin-sama" seorang maid mempersembahkan senyum ter-imutnya kepada kedua tamu tampan berbeda karekter ini.   
"Arigatõ lady" Semburat merah menghiasi pipi sang maid menerima senyum lembut pria bersurai coklat gelap yang sangat mempesona dengan wajah blasterannya, berbeda dengan pria bersurai orange yang lebih memilih melipat tangannya didepan dada dan terkesan cuek. Sejak tadi, kedua pemuda ini tengah menjadi sorotan gadis-gadis yang juga sedang meluangkan waktu mereka di cafe yang sama. Tidak sedikit dari mereka saling berbisik dan tertawa cekikikan membicarakan dua remaja SMA ini.

"Jadi kau dan Rukia adalah Shinigami?" Ichigo mengangguk sembari meneguk ocha dingin ditangannya. Dahaga di tenggorokannya tidak lagi terbendung setelah lebih dari 30 menit membeberkan beberapa informasi penting tentang nakama mungilnya. Jika bukan demi membayar pertaruhan atas kekalahan di festival olahraga beberapa hari yang lalu, pria bermata hazel ini tidak akan mau duduk bersama beruang kutub yang terus-menerus menebarkan senyuman.  
"Rukia bukan manusia, kalian tidak cocok!" Ichigo mulai bersuara setelah menyisakan seperempat gelas ocha dingin diatas meja.  
"Kenapa tidak? Aku memiliki indra keenam, roh dan manusia terlihat sama bagiku"  
"Kakaknya akan membunuhmu!"  
"Maka aku akan menjadi roh, mengikuti akademi shinigami, dan peluang hidup bersama dengan Rukia pun semakin besar" Sho tidak kehilangan akal, dengan santai ia menyesap espresso pada cangkir bergaya klasik ala cafe tersebut.  
"Dia itu aneh, suka menggambar dan mengoleksi barang bodoh bertelinga panjang (baca; chappy)"  
"Menurutku itu imut, sesuai dengan wajahnya"  
"Apa yang membuatmu yakin Rukia akan menerimamu?"  
"Apa yang membuatmu yakin Rukia akan menolakku?" 'kusho!' batin Ichigo berontak, ingin rasanya ia meninggalkan si gaijin ini. Harus Ichigo akui, ia tidak mampu menemukan satu kekuranganpun dari pria yang sedari tadi membuatnya tak berkutik.  
"Kenapa kau suka Rukia?"  
"Apa kau tidak suka Rukia?"   
"..................." Ichigo tersentak, kali ini dia benar-benar harus mengakui kecerdasan Sho memeras kinerja otaknya. 

Setelah lebih dari 30 menit Rukia memberikan penjelasan yang panjang lebar (baca; berbohong) kepada tiga teman sekelasnya, ia akhirnya berhasil mengelak untuk kembali melanjutkan penyelidikannya terhadap dua beruang yang sedang bersantai di cafe tanpanya. Tadinya, ia ingin langsung menyapa dan menangkap basah dua pria berseragam sama dengannya itu, namun sontak Rukia mengurungkan niatnya ketika ia mendengar sebuah pembicaraan yang menyangkut dirinya.

"Pain killer... Bukankah secara tidak langsung kau sudah mendeklarisakan perasaanmu terhadap Rukia melalui pertandingan terakhir di Undokai?" Ichigo tetap terdiam, tidak ingin terpancing oleh penuturan Sho yang sangat akurat.

Rukia Memutuskan untuk tetap memantau dari kejauhan dan duduk dua bangku dibelakang buronannya. Ia mengawasi dari balik daftar menu menguji ketajaman telinganya menguping semua pembicaraan tentang dirinya.  
"Mau pesan apa nona?" seorang maid mengejutkannya.  
"Eh, ummm etoo... Bisakah saya memesannya nanti? Saya masih menunggu teman" Rukia berbicara dengan pelan dan menenggelamkan kepalanya masih dibalik daftar menu dan melanjutkan aktifitasnya.

"Doushite Kurosaki san? Apa kau tidak suka gadis seperti Rukia?"  
Lagi-lagi, Sho masih menuntut jawaban dari pria berkepala jeruk dihadapannya. Mata bulat Rukia semakain melebar ketika mendengarkan pertanyaan Sho. Ichigo mengambil napas panjang dan menghembuskannya.  
"Rukia itu bukan seorang gadis.."   
"What?!! Rukia is a boy??!!!"  
"BUKAN BEGITU!!! BAKA!!!!" Ichigo mulai bertanduk.  
"Hahahhaha.. Just joking Kurosaki san" jika Sho adalah hollow mungkin sudah sejak tadi ia di-bankai shinigami ini.  
"Menurutmu apa yang membuat Rukia berbeda dengan gadis seperti Inoue san?" cuek, Sho hanya menaikkan bahu menunggu Ichigo menjawab pertanyaannya sendiri sementara Rukia memasang wajah bingung kenapa Ichigo mencoba membandingkannya dengan gadis lain.  
"Inoue san gadis yang manis, penurut, cantik, feminin dan menarik (baca; ehm-bohai) sedangkan Rukia.. Dia galak, cerewet, makhluk aneh, selalu seenaknya, bahkan postur tubuhnya tidak lebih tinggi dari seorang anak SMP dia itu midget!!" urat di kepala Rukia berdenyut, jika bukan ditempat umum, sudah pastilah kaki mungilnya itu mendarat di bokong Ichigo.  
"Jadi kesimpulannya kau lebih tertarik pada Inoue san?" pertanyaan Sho kali ini mengunci bibir Ichigo. Tidak adanya respon pembenaran ataupun penyangkalan, mengundang kecemasan di raut wajah Rukia.   
'Jika Ichigo terdiam seperti itu, mungkinkah... Yah, Inoue memang gadis yang cantik dan baik hati, sedangkan aku hanyalah shinigami kecil yang sedang menguping pembicaraan orang lain..' kali ini, Rukia mengakui kebenaran dari semua yang telah dikatakan Ichigo.  
'Baka, Ichigo..' Rukia mengepalkan tangannya, dan pergi meninggalkan cafe dengan wajah sendu.. 

Cukup lama, Ichigo terdiam kemudian tersenyum, menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi yang juga berornamen klasik. Satu tangannya bertumpu pada pegangan kursi untuk menopang dagunya. Matanya menatap kosong keluar jendela.  
"Rukia adalah midget yang luarbiasa... punggung kecilnya tergigit hollow demi melindungiku dihari pertama kami bertemu. Dihari yang sama pula dibalik tubuh mungilnya, ia mentransfer kekuatan besar untuk melindungi keluargaku. Dia itu galak dan cerewet, tidak sedikitpun dari kelemahanku yang terlewatkan dari bibir tipisnya. Selalu saja seenaknya, menuntun setiap langkah besar dalam hidupku. Satu-satunya makhluk aneh yang mampu menghapus duka sepeninggal ibuku. Rukia.. Dia bukanlah seorang gadis, Walcott san... Dia berbeda dengan gadis-gadis seperti Inoue san. She is a light, a great mood booster, a pain killer.. Rukia.. Dia itu seorang 'dewi'"   
"Well, means you love her, don't you?" Sho tampaknya belum menemukan jawaban yang diinginkan dari penjelasan Ichigo yang panjang lebar.  
"Aku rasa kau cukup cerdas untuk menjawab pertanyaanmu sendiri, Mr. Walcott" Ichigo melangkah pergi meninggalakan Sho yang masih dengan sikap tenang, tersenyum dan kembali menyesap espresso dicangkirnya.

Rukia's POV

Ditengah-tengah keramaian kota Karakura hari ini aku berjalan menunduk. Satu tangan mungilku terus menempel di dada merasakan jantungku yang betdetak tidak karuan.  
'Rukia itu bukan seorang gadis..' suara bariton Ichigo terus terngiang di kepalaku.  
"Sakit sekali.." aku bergumam pelan. Sejak mengenal Ichigo, aku sudah terbiasa mendengar semua makiannya, tapi....  
'Inoue san gadis yang manis, penurut, cantik, feminin dan menarik sedangkan Rukia.. Dia galak, cerewet, makhluk aneh, selalu seenaknya, bahkan postur tubuhnya tidak lebih tinggi dari seorang anak SMP dia itu midget!!'  
Rasanya sakit sekali mendengar Ichigo membandingkanku dengan Inoue san. Aku mengambil napas panjang, menutup mata dan menengadahkan kepalaku  menghadap langit mengatur kembali detak jantung yang rasanya mulai meledak ini. Kuhembuskan napas perlahan, mengontrol emosiku yang terasa melankolis.. Seharusnya tidak ada yang salah dari pernyataan Ichigo, semuanya benar.  
'Yah, Inoue memang cantik.. Inoue baik hati.. Inoue menarik...' batinku terus mengulang kalimat Ichigo. Inoue temanku dan dia layak mendapat pujian-pujian itu..  
'Rukia itu midget!!' lagi-lagi suara Ichigo menguasai otakku.  
"STRAWBERRY JERUK BAKAAAAAA!!!!" spontan mulutku berteriak memaki makhluk orange itu dikeramaian. Seluruh mata disekelilingku menatap kaget, heran, bahkan ada juga yang terlihat khawatir dan takut. Aku menunduk dalam dan kurasakan wajahku memanas, kaki-kaki mungilku bergerak dengan cepat mencari tempat untuk menyembunyikan rasa malu ini. Mata violetku lebih tertarik memperhatikan aspal daripada raut wajah orang-orang yang menertawakanku sampai akhirnya aku mulai merasa pusing.. Pandanganku kabur...  
.  
.  
.  
.  
'Gelap.... Kemana orang-orang?' kupijat keningku yang masih terasa pusing lalu mengucek-ngucek mataku, memastikan tidak ada yang salah dengan penglihatanku. Kembali, kulihat di pergelangan tangan kananku terikat kain merah yang panjang. De ja vu, kembali kuikuti kemana kain ini terjuntai.  
Langkahku terhenti dipinggir sungai yang sepertinya tidak asing bagiku. Aku melihat punggung seseorang yang kukenal dengan surai orangenya. Dipergelangan tangannya kulihat dimana ujung dari kain merah ini juga terlilit. Tangan kananku bergerak spontan menjulur kearah pria berpakaian seragam sekolah sepertiku namun sebelum tanganku menyentuhnya, kulihat tangan pria lain ikut terjulur meraih tanganku dari belakang.  
"Jangan..." tangan ini menarikku menjauh, aku menoleh dan orang ini pun tidak asing dengan surai coklat gelapnya.  
"Ikutlah denganku Rukia" genggaman tangan orang ini semaki erat, menarikku semakin menjauh.. Pria di sungai tadi berbalik kearahku, menjulurkan tangannya berusaha meraih ku... Ia berteriak, ia meneriakkan namaku...  
"Rukia..."  
"Rukiaaa..."  
"RUKIAAAAAAA"  
kembali... pandanganku menjadi kabur..  
.  
.  
.  
Empuk... Badanku merasa nyaman terbaring disebuah kasur yang sangat empuk... 'EH!' mataku membesar, badanku spontan terangkat ke posisi terduduk.   
'dimana ini?' batinku tercengang, kepalaku tak mau diam mengintari setiap sudut ruangan tempat dimana aku terbaring entah sejak kapan. Bau maskulin namun lembut ini sangat memanjakan hidungku. Interiornya-pun sangat simple dan elegant. Warna putih mendominasi ruangan ini dengan langit-langit berwarna samudra, benar-benar menenangkan jiwa.   
"Tenang Rukia.. Tenang..." kupegangi kembali pelipisku mencoba mengingat kejadian sebelumnya. Terakhir yang dapat kuingat adalah aku sedang berjalan di pusat kota Karakura, pandanganku kabur dan tiba-tiba saja aku sudah tergeletak di tempat ini.  
"Jangan-jangan tadi aku pingsan" Aku bergumam kecil, disampingku kutemukan sebuah gaun tidur berwarna lavender yang terbungkus pelastik.   
'apa pemilik ruangan ini seorang wanita ya?' diatas gaun itu terdapat sepucuk surat;

'mandi dan gantilah bajumu, aku tunggu dimeja makan'

Tulisan orang ini rapih sekali, pastilah dia orang yang berkelas, aku jadi teringat nii sama. Demi menghormati kebaikan orang yang sudah menampungku ini, aku menuruti apa yang tertulis di surat tersebut. 

Setelah mandi di kamar mandi yang- meskipun tidak sebagus milik kediaman Kuchiki, namun-cukup besar, gigai milik Urahara san ini terasa jauh lebih segar. Aku berdiri memandangi tubuhku didepan cermin besar di kamar ini. Aku sangat senang karena disamping gaun berlengan pendek selutut ini sangat pas membalut tubuhku, terdapat pula motif chappy di sudut bawahya. Aku semakin yakin kalau pemiliknya pastilah seorang gadis imut sepertiku.  
'Rukia itu bukan seorang gadis..' kusho! Masih saja kalimat itu bertengger diotakku. Kugelengkan kepalaku kuat-kuat dan menghembuskan napas panjang. Bukan saatnya memikirkan si jeruk bodoh itu.

Aku melenggang keluar kamar menuju meja makan sesuai yang diinstruksikan, bertemu dengan gadis baik hati si pemilik rumah dan berterimakasih atas kebaikannya, namun diluar dugaanku aku tidak menemukan siapapun kecuali hidangan makan malam-yang cukup menggiurkan-dan-lagi-sepucuk surat diatas meja;

'maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu makan malam, ada hal yang harus kukerjakan, dan maaf lagi, aku menguncimu dari luar. Aku takut kau kabur sebelum menemuiku, hehe. Tunggulah aku pulang.   
NB: jangan sungkan utuk menggunakan semua fasilitas di apartemen ini'

Alisku mulai mengernyit, sepertinya orang ini agak aneh, tanpa ia mengurungku pun aku tidak akan pergi sebelum berterimakasih, bagaimanapun juga aku adalah Kuchiki Rukia, aku tidak akan mempermalukan gelar kebangsawananku dengan menjadi seseorang yang tidak tau berterimakasih.

Aku menghabiskan makan malam ini dengan lahap. Benar juga, siang tadi perutku memang belum terisi apapun, sejak peristiwa di Undokai kemarin, Ichigo bertingkah aneh, saat berbicara, ia tidak ingin melihat wajahku. Siang inipun dia tidak mengajakku makan bersama.   
"Kepala jeruk bakaaaaa!!!" kenapa mengingat dia lagi??  
Setelah aku mencuci perlengkapan makan yang sudah kupakai tadi, kusandarkan punggung kecilku di sebuah sofa berwarna maroon yang terletak ditengah-tengah ruangan. Sama halnya dengan tempat tidur dikamar, sofa ini tidak kalah nyamannya. Mataku menerawang, apartemen ini memang sangat luas. Diatas meja didepan sofa, aku kembali menemukan sepucuk surat lainnya;

'sudah kubilang untuk memakai semua fasilitas disini kan? Nyalakanlah tv, aku yakin kau tidak akan bosan'

Meski merasa aneh, aku tetap menuruti instruksi di surat itu, dan memang aku sedang merasa bosan. Begitu kutekan tombol play, kedua irisku berbinar-binar melihat video Chappy show dibalik layar kaca yang hampir seukuran tembok itu. Kali ini aku sungguh merasa dimanjakan. Aku benar-benar ingin bertemu dengan pemilik apartemen ini.

Sudah lebih dari dua jam aku menonton, kulihat jam didinding menunjukkan pukul 10.00 pm. Kumatikan tv dan beralih kearah balkon.  
"Indah sekali" Kota Karakura terlihat jelas dari sini. Entah apartemen ini berada dilantai berapa, namun aku merasa dekat dengan bulan. Kupejamkan mataku, merasakan hembusan angin semilir yang sedang mengipas-ngipas surai hitamku. Sejenak, entah kenapa aku merasakan reatsu Ichigo, kugelengkan-lagi-kepalaku pelan, si bodoh itu tidak mungkin berada disini. Tiba-tiba saja kurasakan dua buah tangan merangkulku dari belakang. Reflek, kakiku terangkat menendang kebelakang dan mendarat di perutnya.  
"OOOUUCCHHH" kudengar ia mengerang kesakitan. Ia pastilah seorang pria mesum yang sering menyelinap di apartemen seorang gadis. Kuputar balik badanku bersiap untuk menyerangnya lagi dengan tinjuku namun niat itu urung disaat korneaku mengenali pria berwajah tampan ini.  
"Kau.. Kuat sekali angel..."  
"SHO..??!!"

End of Rukia's POV

Rukia membantu Sho duduk di sebuah sofa sementara ia sendiri duduk dilantai dengan kaki terlipat kebelakang. Ia menunduk dalam, tak henti-hentinya meminta maaf karena telah meninggalkan jejak kaki di perut rata pria blasteran ini.  
"Gomennasai!!!" Sho terkekeh ringan melihat sikap Rukia yang panik.  
"Don't worry angel.. I'm fine.."  
"Benarkah?"  
"For sure.." Sho kembali melayangkan senyum seribu watt-nya.  
"Jadi, ini apartemenmu?" Rukia mengangkat badannya dan duduk disamping Sho.  
"Ya, maaf telah membawamu kemari. Saat perjalanan pulang, aku melihatmu sedang berjalan terburu-buru. Belum sempat kupanggil kau sudah pingsan"  
"Kenapa tidak membawaku pulang ke rumah Ichigo?"  
Sho tersenyum dan meletakkan telapak tangannya diatas kepala Rukia.  
"kau terlalu imut untuk kuberikan pada orang lain" entah pujian atau rayuan, pernyataan Sho sukses membuat wajah Rukia memerah.  
"Ah..ng... Aku harus pulang, aku tidak ingin merepotkamu lebih jauh lagi.. Dan eto... Trimakasih untuk semuanya, aku juga minta maaf telah menendangmu" Rukia beranjak dari sofa hendak mengambil barang-barangnya dan pergi. Dengan cepat Sho menangkap tangan kecil Rukia.  
"Kau tidak boleh pulang angel"  
"Eh??"  
"Menginaplah disini sebagai tanda permintaan maaf dan rasa terimakasihmu itu. Aku sengaja membeli gaun itu agar kau bisa tidur disi...."  
'BUUUUUKKKK!!' satu lagi jurus Rukia yang melayang kewajah tampan Sho. Pria itu sangat terkejut hingga tidak mampu lagi merasakan sakit dipipinya.  
"Dasar mesum!! Aku tidak menyangka Sho orang yang seperti itu, berpikir rendah untuk um... Eto... Yah pokoknya begitulah!!!!" Rukia memaki dengan wajah yang seperti kepiting rebus. Sho terdiam, mencerna setiap kata yang dikeluarkan gadis mungil ini. Alisnya terangkat seketika mengerti penyebab dari amukan Rukia.  
"Hahahahhahahahahaha....." Rukia melongo mendengar tawa Sho yang meledak.  
"Jadi kau pikir aku akan.... Hahahhahahahha..... Kenapa kau sampai berfikir seperti itu angel? Hahahahahah kau memang imut" kali ini Rukia benar-benar terdiam seperti orang bodoh. Sho menghentikan tawanya dan menghapus air yang keluar di ekor matanya.  
"Besok hari minggu, tinggallah disini malam ini, aku ingin mengajakmu ke suatu tempat. Kau bisa tidur dikamarku, sofa ini tidak kalah nyamannya untukku kok. Oh ya, kau juga bisa mengunci pintunya jika takut aku akan menyelinap dan melakukan 'itu' padamu hahahaah" Rukia mengutuk tindakan bodohnya telah berpikiran buruk kepada orang yang sudah menolongnya hari ini.  
.  
.  
.  
Ichigo's POV

Tapak kakiku kini sedang berpijak di ujung tiang listrik menghadap kesebuah balkon apartemen. Aku tidak perlu khawatir orang-orang akan menatapku dan berpikir aku ingin melakukan percobaan bunuh diri. Tidak selama aku berwujud shinigami. Aku juga tidak sedang berburu hollow malam ini, aku hanya ingin memastikan kau baik-baik saja. Mataku menatap sendu seorang gadis yang tertawa lepas bersama seorang pria yang sangat aku kenal. Satu tanganku menempel rapat didadaku. Kurasakan jantungku berpacu tak karuan.  
'sakit..' perasaan ini membuatku sesak. Aku menutup mataku, mengingat kembali kebodohanku siang ini. Sesaat setelah aku meninggalkan cafe, aku melihatmu berjalan terburu-buru. Aku mengejarmu dan ingin mengejutkanmu, namun kuurungkan niatku saat kulihat tubuhmu terkulai lemah. Kutangkap punggung kecilmu dan kusandarkan didadaku. Beberapa kali kuteriakkan namamu.   
'Baka' seandainya kau siuman sebelum si gaijin itu datang, mungkin aku tidak harus melihat pemandangan ini sekarang.  
'berikan aku kesempatan mengurus Rukia chan. Kurosaki san' kalimat itu.. Aku mengutuk diriku yang meng-iya-kan permintaannya membawamu... Bukan... Bukan membawa, tapi mengambilmu dariku... Rukia...

End of Ichigo's POV

000===000

Berkas-berkas cahaya matahari pagi menerobos masuk melalui sela-sela gorden berwarna samudra selaras dengan langit-langit kamar. Rukia terbangun dari tidurnya, dan lagi-lagi ia menemukan sepucuk surat diatas dress berwarna putih dengan sentuhan pola kelopak sakura di pinggiran roknya;

'Good morning angel, aku harap kau menyukai dress ini, aku juga sudah menyiapkan sarapan diatas meja.  Maaf aku tidak bisa menemanimu sarapan, seorang supir telah menunggumu di lobby, ikutlah dengannya, dia akan mengantarmu ketempatku. Oh ya. Aku suka wajah tidurmu'

Sho memang pandai memanjakan gadis mungil ini. Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk Rukia bersiap-siap, ia sudah berada di lobby dijemput mobil mewah berwarna putih. Sang supir membungkuk dan membukakan pintu belakang mobil.  
"Kita mau kemana?" Rukia bertanya polos.  
"Gomen, Mr. Walcott menyuruhku untuk merahasiakannya. Rukia hanya mengangguk paham. Suasana hening, hingga mobil tersebut berhenti di depan pintu gerbang besar.  
"Karakura land?" Rukia terlihat kebingungan melihat kembali tempat dimana ia dan Sho pernah melakukan double date bersama Ichigo dan Inoue, hanya saja suasananya tampak berbeda. Karakura land yang seharusnya ramai pengunjung ini kini terlihat sepi.  
"Selamat bersenang-senang nona" sang supir mempersilahkan Rukia masuk kedalam taman bermain yang sangat luas itu. Dilangkah pertamanya, ia disambut beberapa orang berpakaian butler dan maid.  
"WELCOME RUKIA SAMA....." tidak ada mimik yang pantas tercermin di wajahnya saat ini kecuali terlihat kebingungan terlebih lagi ketika sebuah boneka chappy berwarna ungu berukuran manusia datang mendekati Rukia dan melakukan satu trik sulap yang memunculkan bunga dari balik topinya. Rukia bertepuk tangan kegirangan, mata besarnya berbinar-binar mendapatkan setangkai mawar dari sang chappy.  
"Apa ini mimpi? Aku bertemu pangeran chappy" Rukia benar-benar bahagia, dia tidak mampu menutupi rasa gemasnya dengan memeluk boneka itu erat.  
"Ini bukan mimpi angel.." Rukia mendongak, suara chappy ini tidak asing di telinganya.   
"Kau.." kedua tangan boneka itu membuka penutup kepala yang menyembunyikan seorang pria bersurai coklat gelap dibaliknya.  
"Sho..."  
"Hahahha.. Walau hanya sebagai seorang pangeran chappy, aku senang bisa membuat sang putri tersenyum" Rukia tersenyum lembut, tidak tau bagaimana lagi ia menunjukkan perasaan harunya pada pria yang belum lama ini ia kenal.  
"Wah tuan Walcott, bagaimana anda sangat mengetahui kesukaanku?" Rukia melirik dengan ekor matanya sembari berkacak pinggang.  
"Ra-ha-sia, anggap saja ini jalan dari dewa untuk mempersatukan kita" tentu saja Sho tidak akan mengatakan bahwa ia mendapatkan cukup banyak informasi dari nakama terbaik gadis ini.  
"Um... Ano... Ngomong-ngomong kenapa tempat ini sepi sekali?"  
"Aku sengaja menutupnya untuk umum, dengan begitu kita bisa bebas bermain tanpa antri"  
"Me..nutup?" Rukia sedikit memiringkan kepalanya.  
"Taman bermain ini milikku, Rukia chan tidak per..."  
'BUUUK!!'  
Rukia meninju perut Sho yang berbalut kostum chappy. Ia berdiri tegak dan menunjuk ke arah hidung mancung pria itu.  
"Jangan egois tuan Walcott!!! Hari libur adalah hari yang sangat dinantikan untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama orang-orang terkasih. Tega sekali kau merusak moment mereka dengan menutup tempat ini!!"  
"Sorry angel, aku pikir kau akan menyukai kejutan ini. Aku sama sekali tidak berniat untuk..."  
"10 menit!"  
"Ng?"  
"Aku tunggu 10 menit! Ganti kostum chappy itu dan ikutlah denganku!!" aura seorang Kuchiki Rukia kembali bangkit. Walau Sho tidak begitu mengerti apa yang diinginkan gadis yang dicintainya ini, dia tetap menurutinya tanpa banyak protes. Rukia menunggu Sho tepat didepan gerbang masuk Karakura land dan begitu pria itu muncul, Rukia langsung menariknya pergi.

"Halte bus? Kenapa tidak pakai mobilku saja angel?" Rukia hanya menatap Sho tanpa bersuara. Untunglah Sho cukup pintar untuk membaca ekspresi dari tuan putri yang sedang tidak ingin mendengar keluhan. Pria jangkung itu kembali diam sambil memegang belakang lehernya. Tidak lebih dari 10 menit mereka telah sampai ditempat permainan ice skating.  
"Ayo!" Rukia berjalan lurus dan Sho mengekor dengan setia. Keduanya kini berada diatas es. Kaki-kaki mereka berayun seirama. Walau Rukia bermain tidak sebaik Sho, wajahnya tetap terlihat sangat tenang.   
"Nah lihatlah sekelilingmu Sho, bukankah orang-orang ini sangat bahagia?  Mereka sengaja meluangkan waktu untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga dan sahabat di tempat yang menyenangkan seperti ini. Bukannya aku tidak menyukai kejutan darimu, hanya saja, terasa sedikit tidak adil mengingat kau menukar banyak kebahagiaan demi menghiburku" Rukia menarik napas sejenak dan menatap tajam pria disebelahnya.  
"Bahagia itu sederhana..." Rukia mengingat bagaimana ia menjalani kehidupannya di lingkungan Klan Kuchiki yang penuh dengan kemewahan semu. Seorang putri mungil dengan tanggung jawab yang besar, namun hanya dengan menghabiskan semenit bersama Byakuya, kakak angkatnya, semua beban yang bertengger di pundaknya terbang seketika. Baginya, tidak ada yang mampu menandingi kehangatan berkumpul bersama orang-orang terdekat. Di dunia manusia inilah dia berbagi banyak kebahagiaan bersama sahabat-sahabatnya, terlebih bersama keluarga Ichigo.

Rukia menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya di atas es. Dia berdiri di depan Sho dan menempelkan telunjuknya di dagu.  
"Umm.. Dalam bahasamu.. The less distance we give, the more happiness we get"  
Sho terkekeh pelan melihat Keseriusan gadis cantik ini, menatapnya lembut dan mengusap pelan surai hitamnya.  
"Thankyou angel..." Rukia menggeleng pelan..  
"Waktu itu Ichigo membawaku kemari menghabiskan waktu dengan teman-teman lainnya, mungkin kau harus berterimakasih padanya.." kali ini gantian Sho yang menarik tangan Rukia dan membawanya keluar dari arena ice skating. Mereka menggunakan taksi menuju kesuatu tempat.  
"Kita mau kemana?" Sho hanya tersenyum tanpa menjawab. Taksi merekapun berhenti tepat didepan sebuah taman.  
"Untuk apa kita kesini?"  
"Mungkin kau sudah lupa, tapi di tempat inilah kau menyelamatkanku dari serangan monster" Rukia mengeryitkan alisnya mencoba mengingat kejadian seperti yang dipaparkan Sho.   
"Bagiku ini adalah tempat kenangan yang berharga, dan aku ingin membuat lebih banyak kenangan lagi bersamamu hingga nanti disetiap tempat, kaupun akan menyebutkan namaku jauh lebih sering dari Kurosaki san"  
"Kenapa?"  
"Akan kujawab setelah kau memenuhi undangan makan malamku hari ini"

000===000

Langit senja membungkus kediaman Kurosaki. Suara langkah kaki Rukia menggema disetiap sudut rumah yang tampak sepi itu bahkan suara Isshin yang selalu ramaipun tidak terdengar. Rukia berjalan menelusuri anak tangga menuju kamar Yuzu dan Karin dimana ia juga menghabiskan malam ditempat yang sama.

"Darimana saja midget?" suara di puncak tangga menyambut langkah kaki Rukia.  
"Bukan urusanmu jeruk, dimana anggota Kurosaki lainnya?"   
"Yuzu sedang berbelanja bahan untuk makan malam, Karin masih dilapangan sepak bola dan otõsan entah kemana. Kenapa semalam kau tidak pulang?"  
"Itu juga bukan urusanmu jeruk" Rukia menjawab malas, ia masih merasakan sakit atas ucapan Ichigo kemarin.  
"KENAPA BUKAN URUSANKU?"  
"KENAPA KAU BERTERIAK?"  
"KAU JUGA BERTERIAK MIDGET"  
"AKU TERIAK KARENA KAU BERTERIAK JERUK!!" Rukia mengambil napas, berusaha mengontrol emosinya dan berjalan acuh melewati badan tegap Ichigo. Dengan cepat tangan pria itu menarik lengan Rukia.  
"JANGAN ABAIKAN AKU!"  
"LEPASKAN AKU BAKA!!"  
"KENAPA KAU MENGHINDAR?"  
"KENAPA KAU SEMARAH INI?!"  
"AKU TIDAK TAHU!!!" untuk beberapa detik mereka terdiam. Mata hazel dan violet itu saling menyelami satu sama lain, mencari jawaban dibalik kemarahan mereka berdua. Nihil, Rukia menepis tangan Ichigo yang mencengkram lengannya dan memegangi keningnya. Tiba-tiba saja kepalanya berdenyut sakit.  
"Oi midget, daijoubu?" Rukia tidak menjawab, sekilas ia melihat slide show bayangan dirinya dan Ichigo yang dikelilingi pita panjang berwarna merah.

'Inoue san gadis yang manis, penurut, cantik, feminin dan menarik sedangkan Rukia.. Dia galak, cerewet, makhluk aneh, selalu seenaknya, bahkan postur tubuhnya tidak lebih tinggi dari seorang anak SMP dia itu midget!!'

Kembali, Rukia mengingat kalimat Ichigo kemarin, kepalanya semakin berat, ia tumbang dipelukan Ichigo.  
"RUKIAA!" napas gadis itu memburu, matanya masih terbuka sayu melawan rasa lemas yang menjalar keseluruh tubuhnya. Ichigo menggendong Rukia dan membaringkan tubuh ringkih itu di tempat tidur.   
"Kusho! Apa yang sudah dilakukan gaijin itu padamu?" panik, Ichigo bergumam pada dirinya sendiri. Tangan kecil Rukia kini meraih tangan Ichigo.  
"Tau darimana aku bersama Sho?" walau dengan napas yang tersengal, dan suara yang semakin melemah Rukia tetap ingin memastikan apa yang baru saja didengarnya.  
"Aku.."  
"Kau menguntitku ya jeruk?" Ichigo terdiam, Rukia tersenyum tipis dan lalu tertidur. Kornea Ichigo menatap lekat wajah tidur itu. Tangannya mengusap lembut surai hitam Rukia. Wajahnya mendekat perlahan dan mendaratkan kepalanya di kening porselen yang sedikit berpeluh itu. Wajah mereka kini hanya berjarak 5cm.  
"Maaf midget, rasanya sakit melihatmu tertawa bersamanya..."

===000===

"Ichi nii..."  
"Ichi nii..."  
Kelopak mata Ichigo terbuka perlahan, korneanya menangkap dua potret gadis kembar berambut kontras.  
"Yuzu? Karin?" kepala orange yang tadinya sedang tergeletak di pinggir tempat tidur mulai bangkit.  
"Kenapa Ichi nii tidur disini?" Ichigo memijat lembut keningnya mencari jawaban atas pertanyaan Yuzu. Ia menegakkan tubuhnya yang dalam keadaan posisi terduduk. Kepalanya celingukan mencari sesuatu.  
"Mana Rukia?"  
"Tadi kami bertemu Rukia nee di depan, ia dijemput mobil mewah. Rukia nee bilang; 'aku akan makan malam diluar, jangan lupa bangunkan si jeruk, ia tertidur pulas di kamar kalian' begitu" Yuzu menjelaskan sembari sedikit menirukan gaya bicara Rukia.  
"Makan malam? Pasti si gaijin itu.." Ichigo bergumam pelan sementara tangannya mengepal erat.  
"Eto.. Kenapa Ichi nii tertidur disini?" Karin masih penasaran apa yang sedang terjadi pada kakaknya.  
"Eh.. Umm.. Itu..." Ichigo menggaruk pelan pelipisnya. Ia tidak bisa mengatakan kepada kedua adik kembarnya ini bahwa ia tidak sengaja tertidur disamping Rukia, menunggu si putri Chappy siuman.

Sho dan Rukia kini berada di sebuah butik ternama kota Karakura. Beberapa pegawai tampak tenang berdiri didepan sebuah fitting room sembari memegangi berbagai model gaun terindah di toko tersebut.  
"Apa anda cocok dengan dress itu nona?" salah satu dari pegawai tersebut mencoba berkomunikasi dengan gadis dibalik tirai.  
"Iya ini gaun yang cantik. Um.. Semua yang sudah kucoba juga cantik, tapi aku lebih suka yang ini" Rukia menyibak tirai dan keluar mengenakan gaun selutut tanpa lengan berwarna merah membuat kulit porselennya semakin tampak cerah. Gaun dengan rok model klok dengan aksen pita hitam yang menjadi penyanggah bahunya membuat gadis bangsawan Kuchiki ini terlihat bagai setangkai mawar segar. Pipi Sho kini sama merahnya dengan gaun yang menempel ditubuh Rukia.  
"Kenapa kita harus berpakaian formal seperti ini?" Rukia menarik kedua sisi roknya dan memperhatikan tuxedo yang dikenakan Sho.  
"Soalnya ini hari yang spesial untukku angel"  
"Oh, kau ulang tahun ya? Maaf aku tidak tau.."  
"Hahahah... No angel, today isn't my birthday"  
"Kalau begitu ap..."  
"Kau sangat cantik angel, ayo.." Sho segera memotong kalimat Rukia dan menggandeng tangannya pergi.

*End of flash back*

Sepasang bola mata beriris biru tidak mampu memalingkan pandangannya dari wajah porselen yang sedang memandang setiap sisi jalan Karakura dibalik jendela salah satu mobil termewah di Jepang. Lexus CT sportback berwarna putih itu berhenti tepat di depan sebuah restaurant yang tak kalah mewahnya. Seorang butler membantu membuka pintu mobil bagian belakang, menyambut  tamu VVIP mereka dengan cara yang sangat elegant. Pemuda bersurai coklat gelap Menggandeng tangan mungil sang gadis menelusuri red carpet yang terbentang di depan pintu masuk. beberapa pasang mata terperangah melihat pasangan muda mudi ini. Sekilas, mereka tampak seperti putri dan pangeran dari negeri dongeng.  
"ini indah sekali Sho"   
"Everything for you angel, disini pertama kalinya aku melihat mata violetmu itu."  
".............."

Di sebuah gedung bergaya victorian, mereka menikmati makanan yang tersaji dengan tenang. Tidak sulit bagi Rukia beradaptasi dengan pisau dan garpu, ia sangat bersyukur sempat mengikuti kelas kepribadian di sekolahnya. Sho menghentikan sejenak aktifitasnya dan menatap intens wajah putih yang sedang lahap mengunyah sepiring steak.  
"Menikahlah denganku Rukia...."  
'TRAAAAANGG'  
Bunyi Pisau dan garpu yang tergelincir dari kedua tangan mungil Rukia dengan sukses mengundang sorotan beberapa pasang mata di dalam restoran tersebut.  
"Me.. Menikaaaaaahhhh????"

TBC


	9. Strawberry shortcake

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Ichigo.."  
> "Ya?" Ichigo menoleh pelan tanpa membalikkan badannya.  
> "Hari ini aku absen sekolah" Ichigo menanggapi dengan sekali anggukan dan kembali melangkah.  
> "Ichigo.."  
> "Apa lagi?"  
> "Aku ingin strawberry shortcake"  
> "Akan kubawakan setelah pulang sekolah" Rukia menggeleng pelan,  
> "Chappy Cafe sepulang sekolah, jangan telat!"  
>  semburat merah seketika merona di wajah Ichigo.  
> "Jangan makan tanpaku"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author menggunakan OC namun Bleach hanya milik Kubo Tite...

Chapter 9

"Menikahlah denganku Rukia...."  
'TRAAAAANGG'  
Bunyi Pisau dan garpu yang tergelincir dari kedua tangan mungil Rukia dengan sukses mengundang sorotan beberapa pasang mata di dalam restoran tersebut.  
"Me.. Menikaaaaaahhhh????"

000===000

Ichigo's POV

'Tek... Tek... Tek...' suara jam didinding mengusik kelopak mataku yang mencoba tertutup rapat. Beberapa kali aku mengubah posisi tubuh di tempat tidur mencari titik ternyaman untuk terlelap.  
'Tek... Tek... Tek...' detak jarum ini benar-benar tidak bisa berkompromi. Kini badanku menghadap langit-langit, kedua tanganku terlipat kebelakang menyanggah kepala orange yang sedang dipenuhi kegusaran.  
'Tek... Tek... Tek...' aku menyerah, ekor mataku mulai melirik kerah tembok tempat dimana sumber suara ini bertengger. Tidak begitu sulit untuk mengenali jarum jam yang dapat bersinar dalam kegelapan kamar walau mataku harus sedikit memicing . Jam 10.05 pm... Dia belum juga pulang, atau mungkin dia memang tidak berencana pulang. Kuhembuskan napas panjang dan menutup wajahku dengan bantal. 'tidur Ichigo.. Tidur!!'   
'SREEEEEGG' disaat batinku berusaha menjadi time teller yang baik, aku mendengar jendela disebelah tempat tidurku bergeser. Kusingkirkan bantal diwajahku dan bersiap menyerang pencuri bodoh yang berani menyusup kemari.  
"Terima ini pencurii!!" tinjuku bergerak spontan kearah siluet si pelaku, tetapi dengan lincah kepalanya mengelak, kepalan tanganku hanya berjarak 1cm dari pipinya. Mataku berkedip beberapa kali saat rembulan menyinari wajah porselen yang tidak asing ini.  
"Rukia?"  
'BUUUKK'  
"Ittaiiii!!" kuusap kepalaku yang tanpa aba-aba menerima tinju dari gadis kecil ini.  
"Kau ini kenapa jeruk!? Kalau tadi kena wajahku bagaimana huh??!!"  
"KAU YANG KENAPA MIDGET?!! DATANG SEPERTI PENCU.... hmmmpp" kalimatku tidak dapat terselesaikan karena tangan mungil Rukia baru saja membekap mulutku.  
"Ssstt... Jangan berisik jeruk! Kau mengganggu tidur paman dan adik-adikmu" bola mataku berputar, entah siapa yang mengganggu siapa disini, tapi seperti biasa aku tidak akan pernah menang beradu argumen dengan wanita beraroma sakura ini. Wangi sekali... Angin yang berhembus pelan menyusup dari balik jendela membuat surai hitamnya berayun pelan dan mengirim aroma khas Kuchiki ke indra penciumanku. Wajahnya yang diterpa rembesan sinar bulan sangat cantik, apalagi iris violet itu... Mataku tidak akan pernah bosan menatapnya.  
'DEG...'  
Gawat, lagi-lagi aku menyalahkannya atas debaran jantung yang kehilangan kendali ini. Dia terlihat kaget saat tanganku bergerak pelan meraih dan menggenggam tangannya yang masih menempel di mulutku. Kusingkirkan tangan mungil itu perlahan dan sebaiknya mengakhiri adegan saling menatap ini secepat mungkin sebelum wajahku berubah merah seutuhnya.   
"Kenapa kau masuk lewat jendela?"  
"Karena aku tau hanya jendelamu yang tidak pernah terkunci, aku tidak ingin mengganggu jam istarahat kalian" batinku tertawa miris, aku lupa kalau jendela ini memanglah akses terfavorit Rukia untuk keluar masuk rumah ini. Saat pertama kali bertemupun, ia masuk ke kamarku melalui jendela yang sama untuk berburu hollow yang mengincar keluargaku. Aku masih ingat, waktu itu aku menendang punggung mungilnya, mengira ia adalah seorang psychopath aneh yang sedang berkeliaran.

Aku berjalan menuju saklar dan menyalakan lampu. Kali ini wajahku tak tertolong seketika menangkap tubuh kecilnya dibalut gaun yang indah. Pipiku terasa panas, aku yakin semburat merah sedang menggerayangi wajahku.   
"Rukia kau...." Batinku sangat ingin memuji penampilan Rukia yang terlihat mempesona dan elegant.  
"Kau kenapa berpakaian aneh begitu?" maaf sepertinya mulutku lebih memilih untuk berbohong.  
"Eh, ya ini pemberian Sho" benar, aku baru teringat tadi Yuzu mengatakan bahwa Rukia akan makan malam diluar bersama si gaijin itu.. Kembali tanganku menekan saklar memadamkan penerangan yang baru sesaat tadi menyala.  
"Kenapa kau padamkankan lagi lampunya?"   
"Aku ngantuk" tentu saja aku tidak ingin Rukia melihat ekspresi tidak sukaku dan mengulang pertengkaran tadi sore. Cuek aku berjalan menuju tempat tidur.  
"Kau juga pergilah beristirahat dan ganti baju aneh itu, jangan lupa tutup pintuku!"  
'SREEGG' satu lagi suara benda digeser, tapi kali ini bukan jendela kamarku. Aku tau persis apa yang sedang dibuka oleh Rukia.  
"Jangan bilang kau mau tidur di lemari itu lagi midget?!"  
"Ada masalah? aku tidak ingin mengganggu tidur Yuzu dan Karin" untuk kesekian kalinya, kembali kunyalakan lampu di ruangan ini dan berjalan menghampiri Rukia. Aku mengambil selembar baju dan menaruhnya diatas kepala bersurai hitam miliknya.  
"Setidaknya gantilah gaun aneh itu. Aku rasa T-shirtku bisa beralih fungsi menjadi daster untuk ukuran midget sepertimu."  
"Hahahah.. Kau perhatian sekali jeruk"  
"............." aku terdiam melihat Rukia tersenyum geli.   
"Arigatou Ichigo.." Cepat-cepat aku berbalik dan mematikan lampu sebelum dia melihat wajah bodohku dengan semburat merah yang membuat pipiku terasa panas. Ku kubiarkan ia melepas penat di ruang sempit itu. Kuputar posisi tidurku menghadap lemari, memastikan Rukia benar-benar berada disana-lagi-setelah sekian lama. Tak bisa kupungkiri, aku rindu suasana ini dimana dulu aku selalu menganggap memimiliki sebuah kotak rahasia berisi seorang putri.  
"Good night midget.."

End of Ichigo's POV

Matahari datang, mengirim partikel-partikel ultra violet melalui celah jendela kamar menyinari tubuh pria berambut orange yang sedang bertelanjang dada. Sebuah handuk putih bertengger di kedua pundaknya sementara kedua tangan kekarnya sibuk memasang celana sekolah abu-abu gelap miliknya.  
'SREEEEGG' terkejut, Ichigo menoleh kesumber suara yang tidak lain berasal dari pintu geser lemari besar di kamarnya.  
"WUUAAAAAAAAAAA!?!!" baik Ichigo maupun gadis yang baru saja muncul dari balik lemari berteriak hampir bersamaan. Teriakan Ichigo bergerak seirama dengan tangannya yang gelagapan menaikkan resleting celana. Warna merah padam menyelimuti wajah keduanya.   
"Dasar Jeruk mesum!! Tidak sopan bertelanjang seperti itu didepan gadis"  
"Siapa yang kau panggil mesum, huh?!! Coba lihat sekelilingmu! Ini kamarkuu!!"   
'TOK.. TOK.. TOK..!!'   
"Ichigo, suara apa itu??!"   
'Otõ san..' batin Ichigo terkejut, Ia lupa bahwa tidak satupun dari anggota keluarganya tahu akan keberadaan gadis mungil ini di dalam kamarnya semalaman, terlebih lagi saat ini Rukia masih dalam balutan baju milik Ichigo sementara ia sendiri sedang bertelanjang dada. Ichigo khawatir ayahnya akan berpikiran aneh jika melihat pemandangan ini.  
'TOK.. TOK.. TOK..'  
"Ichigo.."  
'CKLEK' tanpa sabar Isshin membuka pintu kamar yang tidak terkunci itu.  
"Ichigo apa yang.... Eh? Kenapa tidak ada siapa-siapa.." Isshin menggaruk kepala, kebingungan mencari si pemilik kamar yang tampaknya sedang tidak di tempat. Pria beranak tiga itu memutar bola mata dan menempelkan tangan kanananya di dagu.  
"Sepertinya tadi aku mendengar suara teriakan" Isshin tidak begitu ingin mempermasalahkan Indera pendengarannya yang mungkin sedang bermasalah. Suasana di kamar tersebut memanglah sangat sepi, namun bukannya Isshin tidak begitu peduli karena ia bisa merasakan reatsu Ichigo masih terpancar di dalam ruangan tersebut ditemani satu lagi reatsu yang sangat tidak asing.   
"Dasar remaja..." Isshin tersenyum sambil menutup pintu kamar anak sulungnya dan melenggang pergi.

Kedua reatsu yang dirasakan Isshin tadi berasal dari dalam lemari. Ichigo terlalu panik hingga dengan spontan membekap mulut Rukia dan mendorongnya masuk kedalam lemari bersama dirinya. Kini dengan pergerakan terbatas di ruang sempit itu sepasang nakama seatap ini harus pasrah dengan posisi mereka yang sedang berdempetan.   
'deg..deg...deg..deg..' Kepala Rukia menempel di dada bidang Ichigo, membuat telinganya menangkap setiap detakan jantung pria yang sedang menopang tubuh mungilnya.  
'KLABB!!' sesaat setelah suara pintu kamar ditutup terdengar, Ichigo membuang napas kelegaan sementara Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan tertawa geli.  
"Kenapa tertawa midget?"  
"Kenapa harus bersembunyi jeruk? Hahaha... Aku yakin ayahmu bisa merasakan reatsu kita dilemari ini.. Hahahha"  
"Be.. Benar juga!! Kushoooo... Si tua itu pasti sudah berpikiran kotor" Ichigo mengacak-ngacak rambutnya, sementara Rukia semakin meledak dalam tawanya.  
"Memangnya kepala jerukmu itu tidak kotor?? Dari tadi aku mendengar jantungmu berdegup tidak karuan Ichigo" tudingan Rukia memberikan semburat merah diwajah Ichigo.  
"Berdegup bukan berarti mesum midget!!" Ichigo kembali menarik kepala Rukia, menempelkannya rapat tepat di area jantung. Kaget bercampur kebingungan menyerang wajah Rukia yang tampak kikuk.  
"Dengarlah lebih jelas, mana ada kata 'mesum'! Yang ada itu.."  
"Apa..?" Rukia menengadahkan kepalanya dan menatap hazel Ichigo. Kembali pria bersurai orange itu menenggelamkan kepala Rukia di dadanya, sementara tangan lainnya menuntun tangan mungil Rukia menempel di area jantungnya sendiri.  
"Dengarkan dan rasakan dengan baik, apa degupan yang kau dengar seirama dengan detak jantungmu sendiri?" Tanpa sadar degupan mereka berpacu sama kencangnya. Rukia tidak menjawab, perasaan yang tadinya tak karuan kini berubah nyaman.  
"Baka Ichigo.." baik Rukia maupun Ichigo keduanya tersenyum, tidak ada lagi kata yang ingin menerobos dari mulut mereka. Tidak satupun yang mengerti isi hati keduanya. Nyaman, aman, perasaan ingin melindungi satu sama lain... Untuk sesaat Rukia merasakan sejuntai pita merah yang sering ia lihat di dalam mimpinya sedang melilit mereka.  
"Ichigo.."  
"Ya?"  
"Sampai kapan mau mendekapku? Kau sudah telat"  
"Aku bolos saja" spontan, Ichigo bergumam kecil.  
"Hah?!"  
"Ng.. Tidak" Ichigo menjadi salah tingkah, mengutuk apa yang baru saja ia katakan. walau berat beranjak dari posisi ternyamannya, dengan terburu-buru Ichigo menggeser pintu lemari dan keluar, menjauh dari tubuh gadis mungil yang terasa pas dalam pelukannya itu.   
"Aku berangkat midget" Ichigo berpamitan tanpa melihat lawan bicaranya setelah mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan lengkap dan berjalan menuju jendela.  
"Kenapa lewat jendela?"  
"Aku sedang malas meladeni pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh otõsan" Rukia tersenyum geli-masih-di dalam lemari yang terbuka.  
"Ichigo.."  
"Ya?" Ichigo menoleh pelan tanpa membalikkan badannya.  
"Hari ini aku absen sekolah" Ichigo menanggapi dengan sekali anggukan dan kembali melangkah.  
"Ichigo.."  
"Apa lagi?"  
"Aku ingin strawberry shortcake"  
"Akan kubawakan setelah pulang sekolah" Rukia menggeleng pelan,  
"Chappy Cafe sepulang sekolah, jangan telat!"  
semburat merah seketika merona di wajah Ichigo.  
"Jangan makan tanpaku" cepat-cepat Ichigo berjalan pergi sebelum kebodohannya semakin terlihat sementara Rukia lebih memilih tersenyum menyaksikan punggung Ichigo hingga akhirnya menghilang dari balik jendela.

===000===

Karakura High mulai riuh seiring berdentangnya bel sekolah menutup kegiatan siswa dan siswi sore ini. Ichigo berjalan pulang menuju gerbang sekolah bersama Mizuiro, Chad dan Keigo yang sedari tadi sibuk menceritakan kehampaan sekolah tanpa kehadiran si gadis Kuchiki meskipun tidak satupun dari mereka tampak tertarik mendengar curahan hatinya. Seperti biasa Mizuiro sibuk dengan handphone di tangannya sementara Chad cukup baik ber-hmm-ria (datar) menanggapi Keigo. Ichigo? Dia lebih memilih memikirkan Rukia. Benar kata keigo, hari ini nakama seatapnya itu tidak kesekolah. Mungkinkah ada urusan dengan Urahara san? Entahlah.. Sejak dulu, Rukia memang misterius, terlebih bila memandang iris violetnya yang penuh dengan berbagai macam pancaran aura, membuat Ichigo dapat merasakan hal seperti yang baru saja terjadi pagi tadi di lemari kamarnya. Debaran yang tak terkendali, aliran darah yang berdesir hingga ke ubun-ubun, bahkan getaran dan rasa nyaman disaat yang bersamaan akan membalutnya hanya jika ia berada didekat gadis ini. Ia masih bisa merasakan tubuh mungil Rukia dalam dekapan tangannya dan entah jenis pewangi macam apa yang dipakai Rukia hingga bau sakura nan lembut ini masih menari-nari di hidung Ichigo. Tanpa sadar senyum tipis merekah di bibirnya.  
"Oi Ichigo.. " Keigo melambai-lambaikan kedua tangannya tepat didepan wajah Ichigo.  
"Eh, ya?"   
"Bagaimana? Boleh tidak?"  
"Apanya?"  
"UuWaaa dari tadi kau tidak mendengarkan kami ya?!!" Keigo cukup lebay berteriak histeris sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya sendiri.  
"Keigo berencana main ke rumahmu untuk bertemu Kuchiki san" Mizuiro membantu memberikan penjelasan kepada Ichigo yang sedari tadi berada dalam dunianya sendiri.  
"Tidak boleh!" Ichigo menjawab datar  
"Nani? Doushiteeeeeeeeeee???!!!" Keigo semakin histeris dan kali ini menjambak rambutnya sendiri.  
"Ah..ng.. Aku dan Rukia tidak akan ada dirumah, kami ada urusan"  
"Sedang ada 'urusan' apa itu berarti 'kencan'? Tebakan Mizuiro menohok tenggorokan Ichigo.  
"Kencaaaaan??? Apa rumor selama ini benar kalau kalian pa..pacaraaan?? Kenapa kalian menutupinya dari kami semua?" Teriakan Keigo semakin menjadi-jadi.  
"Tidak ada yang ditutup-tutupi dan tidak ada kencan!! Kami hanya akan makan cake.."  
"..........." hening... Semua menatap Ichigo dengan penuh curiga menyudutkan pria berambut orange tersebut.  
"Hmm..." Keigo mengambil pose detektif sambil memicingkan mata.  
"Kalau begitu kami ikut!"  
"APA??!"  
"Kenapa? Bukan kencan kan? Tidak ada salahnya kami ikut meramaikan, aku juga ingin bertemu Kuchiki san" Keigo merangkul pundak Ichigo dan menaik-turunkan alisnya.  
"LIHAT! DON KAN ONJI!!!" Ichigo menunjuk ke sembarang arah, begitu teman-teman nya teralihkan, ia berlari secepat mungkin dan bersembunyi.  
"ICHIGOOOOOOoooooo!!!"

Diwaktu yang bersamaan Rukia tengah membuka pintu dan bersiap meninggalkan rumah. Bola violetnya yang sudah cukup besar semakin melebar melihat seorang pemuda bersurai coklat gelap berdiri menantikan kemunculan gadis imut ini di depan halaman Kurosaki. Tubuh tegap yang bersandar di pintu mobil mewahnya beranjak menghampiri Rukia.  
"Hi angel"  
"Sho..."

Ichigo's POV

Kepala orange-ku mendongak kearah sebuah papan berbentuk kepala kelinci bertuliskan 'CHAPPY CAFE' yang terpampang tepat di sudut jalan pusat perbelanjaan kota Karakura. Meski sudah sering ke tempat aneh ini bersama Rukia, tetap saja bulu kudukku akan merinding bila harus duduk sendiri di dalam cafe ber-cat ungu muda yang penuh dengan ornamen-ornamen, maskot dan boneka chappy kesukaan Rukia. Aku lebih memilih duduk di halte bis seberang jalan menunggu kedatangannya sambil sesekali melihat sekeliling. Belum ada tanda-tanda keberadaan Rukia disekitar sini, yah.. mungkin aku datang terlalu cepat..

30 menit berlalu, si pendek itu belum juga muncul, apa dia lupa sudah menyuruhku kemari?. Kurogoh handphone di saku celanaku dan mengetik pesan singkat untuknya;

'oi midget, apa kau masih berselera memakan strawberry shortcake?'

Tidak butuh waktu lama setelah mengirimnya aku menirema balasan khas Kuchiki yang tidak kalah singkat;

'jangan kabur jeruk! Ada yang ingin aku katakan.'

"Dasar.." bibirku bergumam pelan dan korneaku kembali fokus pada kalimat kedua dari pesan ini. Entah apa yang ingin dikatakannya..

"Gyaaaaa benarkah itu? Kau akan menemuinya sore ini?" segerombolan gadis berseragam Karakura High mengejutkan telingaku dengan pekikan suara mereka yang lantang. Sepertinya mereka adalah adik kelas yang suka shopping, sangat terlihat dari jumlah tas belanjaan yang mereka bawa dari dalam department store. 'kusho' sedikit malas aku harus pasrah bersebelahan dengan gadis-gadis ini yang sedang menunggu bis. Aku mengambil sebuah koran dibangku halte yang ditinggal oleh pemiliknya dan menutupi wajahku. Alasannya sederhana, gadis-gadis seperti mereka terlalu berisik.  
"Apa kau akan mengatakan padanya?"  
"Hn.. Sore ini aku mengajaknya bertemu di taman. Aku bilang akan mengatakan sesuatu.."  
"Gyaaaaaa..." 

'ada apa dengan mereka? Bisakah mengobrol dengan normal tanpa teriakan?? Syukurlah Rukia berbeda.. Eh, Rukia? Kenapa aku harus membandingkan mereka dengan Rukia? Oh ya, dia juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu kan, kira-kira apa yang ingin dikatakannya..'

"Cinta"  
'eeh...' mendadak aku jadi tertarik mendengarkan obrolan mereka.   
"Jadi hari ini kau akan menyatakan cinta padanya?"  
"Jangan keras-keras dong.. Aku malu niih"  
"Sudah kuduga kalau hubungan kalian itu melebihi nakama" aneh.. Dadaku terasa sesak, aku merasa tersinggung dengan kalimat barusan..  
'Apa Rukia juga...' kepalaku spontan menggeleng kencang. Jantungku berdetak 1000x lebih cepat sesaat membayangkan jika adik Byakuya itu sampai mengatakan ci...   
'kushooooo' pikiranku berkelana terlalu jauh hingga kurasakan wajahku mulai berasap..

"Kyaaaaaaaaa itu kan Walcott senpai!!"  
"Kereeeeeeen"   
'si gaijin?' mataku mengintip melalui sisi koran menangkap pria blasteran itu baru saja turun dari mobil mewah berwarna putih miliknya yang ia parkir tepat didepan cafe.  
'mau apa dia disana?' rasa penasaranku segera terjawab setelah ia membuka sisi lain dari pintu mobilnya. Korneaku melebar mengenali gadis putih bersurai hitam yang sedari tadi aku tunggu malah datang bersama pria barbie itu.

"Waaaah itu Kuchiki senpai!!"   
"Bo.. Bohong, Kuchiki senpai kencan dengan Walcott senpai?! Kyaaaaa"   
"Tidak mungkin, bukankah rumornya Kuchiki senpai berpacaran dengan Kurosaki senpai, mereka tinggal serumah kan?" Ichigo tersedak..  
"Ah tidak, yang aku dengar Kuchiki senpai hanya dititipkan sementara di keluarga Kurosaki, mereka itu kerabat dekat"  
"Sstt.. Menurut sumber yang terpercaya Walcott senpai dan Kurosaki senpai sedang bersaing merebut hati Kuchiki senpai, bahkan katanya ada yang mendengar percakapan mereka saat bertaruh di festival Undokai"  
"Benarkah? Waah walaupun Kurosaki senpai tampan, tapi dilihat dari sisi manapun Walcott senpai jauh lebih unggul"  
"Setujuu.. Walau keren tapi Kurosaki senpai tidak pernah tersenyum, pembawaannya juga tidak ramah, menyeramkan"  
"Hmm.. Mungkin masa kecilnya tidak menyenangkan"  
"Iya..iyaa"  
'Gadis-gadis ini benar-benar berisik!!!!, kutarik kembali kata-kataku! Selain suka shopping, mereka adalah gadis-gadis tukang gossip!!!!' batinku mulai mengumpat suara bising mereka. Rasanya semakin tidak nyaman terlebih ketika si gaijin dan Rukia tampak sangat akrab bercengkerama, entah apa yang sedang mereka bicarakan. Jarak diseberang jalan cukup jauh untuk menguping obrolan mereka.  
"Gyaaaaaaaaa" lagi-lagi para gadis disampingku berteriak histeris dan kali ini rasanya akupun ingin ikut berteriak melihat kedua tangan Sho memeluk tubuh mungil Rukia dengan lembut dan si midget bodoh itu malah membalas pelukannya dengan hangat. Tunggu.. Pemandangan buruk ini belum berakhir, belum puas setelah melepaskan tubuh Rukia kini Sho mengelus surai hitamnya, wajahnya mendekat dan...  
"Wuuaaaa jaa.. Jangan bilang kalau Walcott senpai akan...."  
"Pipi!! Walcott senpai mencium pipi Kuchiki senpai!!!!"  
Darah di pembuluhku berdesir panas, kedua tanganku spontan merobek koran yang sudah sejak tadi aku remas..  
"Eeh, bukankah itu Kurosaki senpai?!! Jadi sejak tadi dia..." tampaknya salah satu dari gadis-gadis itu mangenaliku.  
'ya, aku Kurosaki Ichigo, pria yang sejak tadi kalian bicarakan!!' ingin sekali aku mengatakan itu pada mereka namun kaki-kaki jenjangku lebih berminat untuk menghampiri Sho dan Rukia.

End of Ichigo's POV

"Oi midget!" suara lantang ichigo datang tepat di belakang Rukia, mengundang gadis bersurai hitam malam itu menoleh kearahnya.  
"Jeruk.." meski Ichigo memanggil nama Rukia, namun bola hazelnya lebih fokus menatap mata samudra milik Sho. Kerutan permanen Ichigo semakin dalam, tangannya mengepal menahan reatsunya yang mulai tak terkendali.  
"Hi Kurosaki san.."  
"Yo gaijin!" Ichigo menjawab datar, sapaan ramah dan senyum manis Sho sama sekali tidak menyurutkan death glare yang sejak tadi dilayangkan Ichigo.  
"Maaf aku terlambat jeruk, apa kau sudah lama menunggu?"  
"Cukup lama untuk melihat perbuatan tidak senonoh kalian"  
"Tidak senonoh??" satu alis Rukia terangkat, sedangkan Sho tertawa geli. Ia lalu menoleh kearah Rukia dan sedikit membungkukkan badan hingga wajah mereka sejajar.  
"Enjoy the strawberry.. Bye angel!" Rukia membalas dengan senyum terbaiknya. Sho kembali berdiri tegap menatap pria yang sejak tadi tampak gusar akan kehadirannya.  
"Be a nice strawberry to my angel" meski bingung dengan maksud dari kalimat yang diucapkan Sho, Ichigo tidak menghalangi pria itu berlalu dengan mobil mewahnya.

Sepiring strawberry shortcake, segelas jus strawberry dan segelas lagi ocha dingin baru saja mendarat di sebuah meja bundar bertaplak putih berenda. Tanpa menunggu lama, satu suapan melayang kedalam mulut mungil Rukia.  
"Oishiiiiiiii" dengan mata berbinar-binar gadis bermarga Kuchiki ini tampak menikmati kue yang masih memenuhi rongga mulutnya. Berbeda dengan nakama mungilnya, Ichigo terlihat tidak menikmati suguhan dihadapannya. Tangannya hanya sibuk memainkan pipet di dalam gelas.  
"Kau ini kenapa?! Sejak tadi wajahmu seperti jeruk busuk"  
"Maaf ya midget!! tapi dari dulu wajahku memang sudah begini, tidak ramah dan menyeramkan! tidak seperti si gaijin pujaanmu itu yang selalu menebar senyum dimana-mana!!" Rukia menghentikan aktivitas mengunyahnya sejenak, ia menatap tajam wajah Ichigo, membuat pria itu merasa sidikit tidak nyaman.  
"A..apa?!"  
"Hmm.. Aku tau kenapa kau marah" wajah Ichigo berubah merah, ia berharap Rukia tidak menudingnya cemburu.  
"Kau marah karena aku memaksamu untuk mentraktirku kan??! Uang bulananmu tidak cukup?" Ichigo bernafas lega, Rukia adalah satu-satunya orang yang sangat mengenalnya bahkan melebihi anggota Kurosaki lainnya, namun untunglah kali ini Rukia kehilangan kemampuannya membaca isi hati si pemilik surai orange. Ichigo menyentil jidad Rukia sembari tersenyum tipis melihat tingkah polos adik kesayangan Byakuya.  
"Baka.."  
"Ouch!" Rukia mengelus-elus keningnya.  
"Jeruk.. Bisakah kau semanis ichigo [baca; strawberry] ini?" Rukia mengambil potongan buah strawberry segar di atas kuenya memakai ujung garpu dan menunjukkannya. Ichigo menatap malas tapi dengan lincah tangannya menggenggam dan mengarahkan tangan mungil Rukia kemulutnya dan memakan strawberry tersebut.  
'Nyaam..'  
"Sore wa watashi no ichigodesu, Ichigoooo!!!! (itu ichigo [baca; strawberry] kuu Ichigooo!!!!)"  
"Hahahha anata wa ichigo ga sukidesu ka? (kau suka sekali ichigo [strawberry] ya?)"  
"Mochiron, watashi wa yaru! Watashi wa ichigo ga daisukidesu!! (tentu saja suka! Aku suka sekali Ichigo!!"  
". . . . . . . . ."  
Hening..  
Lidah keduanya tiba-tiba kelu, pipi mereka-pun merona merah. Baik Rukia maupun Ichigo menyadari ada yang salah dengan kalimat tadi. Salah tingkah, mereka kembali menyibukkan diri dengan hidangan di atas meja dalam keheningan. Ichigo menyeruput Ocha dinginnya sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Rukia.

Mobil putih Sho melaju konstan di sekitar area taman Karakura. Wajahnya terlihat serius walau masih dibalut senyum tipis.. Spontan kaki jenjangnya menginjak rem. Mata samudra nan biru itu tajam menyorot sekeliling taman yang tampak sepi dengan langit berselimut awan mendung.. Sho menutup mata sejenak membayangkan kembali peristiwa dimana untuk pertama kalinya ia diselamatkan oleh Rukia di tempat ini.  
"Angel.." ia bergumam pelan seiring dengan kelopak matanya yang terbuka perlahan. Di sisi jalan ia melihat seorang gadis berambut coklat terang sedang berjalan terburu-buru. Sho turun dari mobilnya dan menyapa figur bertubuh sintal yang tak asing ini.   
"Inoue san!"  
"Walcott san?"  
"Mau kemana?"  
"Ke toko roti tempat aku bekerja paruh waktu. Maaf Walcott san, sebentar lagi akan turun hujan aku harus bergegas"  
"Biar aku antar.."  
"Eh?"  
"Setidaknya walau hujan turun-pun kau tidak akan kebasahan Inoue san" Inoue mengangguk menerima tawaran dari Sho.  
"Arigatõ Walcott san" baru saja mereka akan berjalan menuju mobil, tekanan udara di sekitar mereka terasa mencekik. Cuaca mendung semakin mencekam. Raut wajah Inoue berubah serius merasakan adanya aura jahat yang mendekat.  
"Cepat masuk kedalam mobil, Walcott san!!" kaget bercampur kebingungan, Sho hanya terdiam terpaku menatap Inoue yang tampak cemas.  
"GROOOAAAAAAA!!!" Sho tidak pernah lupa akan suara mengerikan itu. Keringat dingin mengalir di pelipisnya. Tidak salah, lima ekor hollow sekaligus datang menghampiri mereka. Kekuatan Inoue dan indra keenam Sho sangat menarik perhatian monster bertopeng tengkorak ini.  
"Saten Kesshun!" dengan mantra ajaibnya Inoue segera membuat tameng untuk melindungi Sho yang hampir saja terkena serangan hollow karena terlalu asyik mematung.  
"I.. Inoue san.."  
"Daijoubu?"  
". . . . . . ." belum sembuh dari keterkejutannya melihat hollow, Sho kembali terbelalak melihat kekuatan Inoue. Meski begitu, batin Inoue tidak yakin akan menang melawan 5 hollow sekaligus, belum lagi ia harus melindungi Sho yang sepertinya menjadi incaran utama para hollow.

Disaat yang bersamaan di cafe Chappy Ichigo dan Rukia masih tetap tenang dalam kebisuan.  
"Um.. Ano.. Si gaijin itu, kenapa tadi kau bersamanya?" Ichigo membuka suara, berharap dapat mencairkan suasana yang mulai kikuk.  
"semalam dia melamarku.." seperti biasa Rukia menjawab datar sembari mememainkan garpu diatas piring kuenya.   
"Oh.. EH APAAA!? MELAMARRR?!!" Rukia mengangguk meng-iya-kan santai sementara Ichigo kembali mematung. Pernyataan barusan menjawab pertanyaan di benak Ichigo, pantas saja Sho dan Rukia bersikap mesra di depan umum, mungkin ini yang dimaksud dari pesan Rukia tadi, ada hal yang ingin disampaikan padanya.  
"Ka.. Kau menerimanya?" Ichigo menelan ludah menunggu jawaban dari Rukia.  
"Tentu saja aku...."  
'Piip.. Piip.. Piip..' dering yang berasal dari dalam saku Rukia membungkam bibir shinigami itu untuk sesaat. Wajahnya berubah serius mendapati lima titik bertumpuk di lokasi yang sama pada ponsel yang juga berfungsi sebagai radar hollow itu.  
"Aku??" Ichigo mengulang kata terkahir yang diucapkan Rukia tanpa perduli dengan perubahan mimik muka gadis yang sedang mencoba berkonsentrasi merasakan keberadaan manusia yang berada di sekitar hollow tersebut. Dengan mudah Rukia mengenali kekuatan shun shun Rikka Inoue namun walau tidak besar, ia juga menangkap satu keberadaan manusia lainnya.  
"Sho.." Rukia bergumam pelan sementara Ichigo masih terfokus pada apa yang ingin diketahuinya.  
"Jadi jawabanmu??" panik, Rukia sama sekali tidak menggubris nakama orangenya. Dengan segera ia beranjak dari tempat duduknya. Ichigo yang mulai terlihat kebingungan memegang lengan Rukia sebelum gadis itu berlari pergi.  
"Mau kemana?" kening Rukia mengkerut, matanya menatap tajam tak percaya.  
"Sho dan Inoue diserang lima hollow di taman karakura, kita harus cepat!"

Sementara itu, Inoue yang bertarung sendirian mulai kewalahan. Kerap kali konsentrasinya harus terpecah dalam menyerang ataupun bertahan. Tiga hollow menyergapnya sementara dua lainnya memanfaatkan kesempatan menyerang Sho.  
Salah satu hollow mencekik leher pria blasteran itu dan mengangkatnya. Kedua kaki jangkungnya bergoyang-goyang mencari tumpuan.  
"WALCOTT SAN!!" Inoue berteriak mencemaskan Sho. Tidak sepatah katapun mampu menjawab teriakan itu. Inoue semakin panik, Shiten kõshun, mantra bertahan dan menyerang secara bersamaan miliknya tidak cukup kuat membobol blokade dari tiga hollow sekaligus. Tidak ada pilihan lain, ia harus segera bertindak.  
'Kurosaki kun...' batin Inoue menyebut nama dari pangeran pujaannya, seandainya si sulung Kurosaki itu ada disini, ia tidak akan sepanik dan setakut ini karena Ichigo pasti melindunginya. Ia juga tidak cukup berani menggunakan mantra Koten Zanshun dengan pertaruhan menghilangkan pertahanan untuk dirinya sendiri, tapi disana, tepat didepan matanya ada seseorang yang sangat membutuhkan pertolongan.  
'bagaimana ini? Kurosaki kun.. Kurosaki kun..'  
"Koten Zanshun!!" tidak ada pilihan lain, gadis cantik ini mengeluarkan kekuatan penuh menyerang hollow yang sedang mencekik Sho. Usahanya sepadan, satu hollow lenyap terbelah sementara Sho terjatuh ke tanah dan kehilangan kesadarannya.  
'Tidak, ini belum berakhir' Inoue menyadari telah kehilangan pertahanannya. Bola matanya kini menangkap tangan besar hollow yang siap menerkamnya. Pasrah, Inoue menutup matanya rapat-rapat.  
'CRAAAAAT..' suara cipratan darah terdengar ditelinga Inoue, namun anehnya ia sama sekali tidak merasakan sakit. Bukan, itu bukan darahnya.  
'apa yang terjadi?' Inoue membuka mata perlahan. Sontak pupil abu-abunya membesar menangkap violet yang sedang menatap hangat kearahnya sembari tersenyum lembut. Dihadapannya seorang gadis shinigami mungil sedang menjadi tameng pelindung bagi Inoue.  
"Daijoubu, Inoue..." rasa tidak percaya menyelimuti tubuh sintal itu. Bukan Kurosaki Ichigo, pria dambaan yang menjadi pahlawannya saat ini, melainkan...  
"Ku.. Kuchiki chan.." Inoue bergetar, lututnya melemah mendapati kuku-kuku panjang hollow tersebut menembus pundak kanan Rukia. Bulu kuduknyapun merinding kagum bercampur ngeri melihat ekspresi datar khas klan Kuchiki yang tetap tenang walau dalam keadaan terluka parah. Gadis dihadapan Inoue ini sungguh berkharisma. Rukia menyunggingkan senyum kecil. Walau terkena serangan, sejak tadi tangan kanannyapun sudah berhasil menancapkan pedang di perut hollow tersebut. Dengan sekali tarikan, satu hollow lagi dapat teratasi.  
"Tenanglah, tidak akan kubiarkan tangan kotor monster ini menyentuh sahabatku.." kalimat penutup Rukia benar-benar ampuh menderaikan airmata di pipi Inoue.  
"Rukiaaa!" Inoue mengenali suara itu, dari jauh surai orange Ichigo tampak mencolok.   
"Kurosaki kun.." Ichigo tidak begitu memperhatikan sekeliling dan melewati Inoue, ia menghampiri nakama mungilnya penuh dengan kecemasan.  
"Daijoubu, Rukia?!"  
'Buugh!' wajah panik Ichigo disambut kepalan tinju Rukia dikepalanya.  
"Baka!! Bukan waktunya mengkhawatirkanku jeruk!! Bereskan dulu holow-holow itu!" Ichigo mengangguk mengerti.  
"Getsugaaa Tensouuuu!!!!" hanya sekali ayunan, ketiga hollow tersisa itu lenyap seketika. Ichigo berbalik, kembali, ia ingin memastikan keadaan Rukia. Sebaliknya, disaat Inoue dan Ichigo mengkhawatirkannya, Rukia lebih memprioritaskan menghampiri Sho yang sedang pingsan. Ia melihat jejak cakaran hollow di lengan Sho.  
"Inoue, tolong sembuhkan Sho"  
"Tapi Kuchiki chan, lukamu.."  
"Aku tidak apa-apa Inoue, Sho lebih membutuhkan pengobatanmu. Ia seorang manusia, jika tidak cepat mendapat penanganan ia tidak akan bisa bertahan." Inoue menuruti permintaan Rukia. Tanpa menunda lagi, Inoue menggunakan sõten kisshun untuk menyembuhkan Sho. Perlahan-lahan luka gores akibat cakaran hollow di lengan Sho tertutup. Rukia bernapas lega. Perlahan ia menjauh, berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang sedang menahan sakit. Tangan kirinya menekan pendarahan dibahunya.  
'Hari ini mereka datang, aku tidak boleh terlihat berantakan seperti ini..' batin Rukia menguatkan dirinya untuk bertahan, ia harus segera menemui Urahara untuk penyembuhan yang lebih cepat.  
"Rukia" suara Ichigo menahan langkah gadis itu.  
"Kau mau kemana?"  
"Ichigo, aku....."  
'BUUUUUKKK' Luka yang sejak tadi ditahannya kini tidak mampu berkompromi lagi, tubuh ringkih itu tersungkur di pelukan Ichigo..  
"RUKIAAAAA!"

TBC


	10. The red string of fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 'More than love at first sight, more than simply two soulmates destinied to be together, the red string of fate is some perceivable clue that identifies your destenied true love'  
> Pertemuannya dengan gadis bermata violet itu adalah takdir dan jika mereka harus berpisahpun bukan haknya mencegah takdir.  
> 'aku jadi merasa kalau Kuchiki chan terikat benang merah dengan dunia kita'  
> Ichigo teringat dengan apa yang dikatakan Keigo. Ia lalu memperhatikan jemari tangannya dan mengepalkannya perlahan..  
> "Hanya sampai disinikah, Rukia.."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Author menggunakan OC namun Bleach hanya milik Kubo Tite..

Chapter 10

Perlahan ia menjauh, berusaha menyembunyikan ekspresi wajahnya yang sedang menahan sakit. Tangan kirinya menekan pendarahan dibahunya.  
'Hari ini mereka datang, aku tidak boleh terlihat berantakan seperti ini..' batin Rukia menguatkan dirinya untuk bertahan, ia harus segera menemui Urahara untuk penyembuhan yang lebih cepat.  
"Rukia" suara Ichigo menahan langkah gadis itu.  
"Kau mau kemana?"  
"Ichigo, aku....."  
'BUUUUUKKK' Luka yang sejak tadi ditahannya kini tidak mampu berkompromi lagi, tubuh ringkih itu tersungkur di pelukan Ichigo..  
"RUKIAAAAA!"

===000===

'Teerrrrrsssssss...' walau samar, suara hujan yang jatuh dari langit Karakura cukup teralun baik di telinga pemuda bersurai orange yang sedari tadi menatap keluar dari balik jendela apartemen. Iris hazelnya terlihat sendu. Sementara itu, seorang wanita cantik dengan tubuh proposional bak model berjalan perlahan mendekatinya. Gadis berambut karamel ini tahu bahwa ada yang sedang mengganggu pikiran pemuda pujaannya tersebut.  
"Kurosaki kun.." pria yang namanya disebutkanpun menoleh tanpa membalikkan badannya.  
"Ah, Inoue.. Bagaimana keadaan Sho?"  
"Untunglah dia manusia yang kuat jadi aku tidak begitu kesulitan menyembuhkan luka-lukanya. Sekarang Walcott san sedang tertidur pulas"  
"Syukurlah" Ichigo tersenyum lega dan kembali menatap hujan dengan mata musim gugurnya yang lebih terlihat kosong.  
"Ano Kurosaki kun... Apa kau mendapat kabar mengenai keadaan Kuchiki chan?" Inoue terlihat berhati-hati menanyakan perihal shinigami kecil yang tadi telah menyelamatkan nyawanya. Tidak ada suara yang keluar dari kerongkongan Ichigo. Mimik wajahnyapun semakin sendu.  
"Aku menghawatirkan Kuchiki chan.. Seharusnya aku lebih kuat, seharusnya yang terluka itu..."  
"Hentikan Inoue.." Ichigo memotong kalimat gadis imut itu dengan lembut tanpa tekanan dan suara yang sedikit serak.  
"Tapi... Hiks.." Inoue tertunduk dalam, pipinya mulai basah diguyur airmatanya sendiri.  
"Kuchiki chan hiks.. terluka karena aku.. Semuanya salahku Kurosaki kun.. Hiks.. Hiks.." Ichigo berbalik mendekati Inoue yang sedang terisak tangis. Tangannya diletakkan diatas kepala Inoue dan mengelus rambutnya lembut.  
"Rukia akan marah jika mendengarmu berkata seperti itu Inoue.." mata kelabu Inoue membesar, ia sadar tidak seharusnya menangisi keberanian gadis yang sempat dianggapnya sebagai rival tersebut.  
"Apa.. Kurosaki kun tidak ingin menyusulnya?" Inoue menatap Ichigo lekat sambil sesekali menghapus airmata di pipinya sementara yang ditanya hanya menarik nafas dalam dan kembali menatap hujan.  
"Entahlah..."

Flash Back

Pintu senkaimon terbuka perlahan melepas kupu-kupu neraka yang baru saja menuntun dua shinigami ke dunia manusia. Mereka berjalan perlahan memasuki toko kelontong milik mantan kapten divisi 12 gotei 13.  
"Selamat datang Kuchiki taichou, Abarai fukutaichou.. Terimakasih sudah memenuhi undanganku" senyum ramah Urahara dilayangkan guna menyambut kedua tamu yang sengaja diundangnya ini. Dua shinigami dengan perawakan berbeda. Seorang shinigami tampan ber-haori putih bertuliskan kanji enam dipunggung tampak sangat berkharisma dengan balutan emas kecil dan ringan di tepi kerahnya. Wajah putihnya memperjelas warna hitam malam dari rambut panjangnya yang jatuh tergerai. Mata abu-abunya menatap dingin menunjukkan ke-eleganan seorang bangsawan Kuchiki. Seorang lagi tampak sangat kontras dengan rambut merah menyala, garis wajahnya yang keras dan sejumlah tato disekujur tubuhnya membuat pria ini jauh terlihat lebih urakan. Lengan kirinya dibalut tanda pengenal yang menunjukkan jabatannya sebagai wakil kapten divisi 6.

Kuchiki Byakuya dan Abarai Renji, kakak angkat dan sahabat Rukia hari ini sengaja meluangkan waktu mengunjungi dunia manusia atas undangan Urahara. Selain untuk bertemu Rukia, Urahara mengundang mereka secara khusus untuk menjadi tester terakhir guna merampungkan penelitiannya mengenai gigai untuk para shinigami.   
"Dimana Rukia?" Renji membuka suara, kepalanya mulai celingukan tidak sabar ingin bertemu sahabat yang sejak kecil sudah hidup bersama dengannya.  
"Pagi tadi dia kesini, dia bilang akan membeli cake bersama Kurosaki kun untuk menyambut kalian. Masuklah dulu, aku yakin sebentar lagi mereka pasti datang" Urahara mempersilahkan tamunya masuk menuju ruang tamu yang tidak lebih besar dari kamar mandi di mansion Kuchiki. Baru saja akan melangkah, Byakuya merasakan adanya energi negatif yang tidak jauh dari tempatnya saat ini. Bukan karena adanya kekuatan hollow yang mengubah mimik muka Byakuya yang nyaris tanpa ekspresi menjadi lebih serius bercampur cemas, melainkan karena ia merasakan tekanan reatsu Rukia yang mendadak melemah.  
"Rukia.." Renji yemg mendengar Byakuya bergumam pelan akhirnya menyadari ada yang tidak beres dari reatsu sahabat masa kecilnya itu.  
"Taichou.. Rukia..." iris abu-abu Byakuya hanya menatap wajah Renji tajam seakan mengisyaratkan bahwa mereka sedang mendapat firasat yang sama. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi mereka berdua segera melesat dan ber-shunpo.

Tidak butuh waktu lama untuk melacak keberadaan Rukia. Setibanya di taman Karakura, Byakuya terbelalak melihat keadaan adiknya terkulai tak berdaya di pelukan seorang shinigami pengganti dengan bersimbah darah.  
"Rukiaaaaa!!" teriakan Renji tak mampu dibendung mendapati gadis yang dikaguminya terluka parah. Dengan cepat ia menghampiri Ichigo berharap mendapatkan penjelasan dari apa yang tengah dilihatnya.  
"Apa yang terjadi Ichigo?!!" panik, Ichigo tidak begitu menggubris kedatangan Renji. Ia kemudian bangkit dan menggendong Rukia dengan protektif.  
"Tidak ada waktu untuk menjelaskan, kita harus segera membawanya ke rumah Urahara san!!" baru saja Ichigo ingin ber-shunpo, tiba-tiba saja ia dikejutkan dengan sebilah katana yang ditodongkan tepat di depan wajahnya. Ichigo terpaku, ia dapat merasakan reatsu kuat terpancar dari pria berwajah dingin di hadapannya.  
"Byakuya..." gumam Ichigo tak menyangka akan bertemu kepala keluarga Kuchiki dalam situasi seperti ini. Tatapan Byakuya tajam menusuk kepercayaan diri Ichigo, ia tidak mampu bergerak, kuduknya merinding menghadapi kakak dari wanita dalam dekapannya.

Melihat reaksi Ichigo yang sepertinya mengerti akan tindakannya, Byakuya kembali menyarungkan katananya. Ia berjalan mendekati Ichigo dan mengambil alih Rukia, menggendong adik kesayangannya itu dengan lembut dan penuh perlindungan. Tanpa menunda waktu lagi, Byakuya segera membuka pintu senkaimon yang menjadi penghubung Soul Society dan dunia manusia.  
"Abarai, tinggal dan selesaikanlah urusan bersama Urahara san. Aku akan membawa Rukia pulang ke Seireitei" Renji yang mendapat titah dari kaptennya hanya mengangguk pelan walau batinnya saat ini sangat ingin ikut dan menemani Rukia. Sebelum kembali ke Soul Society Byakuya menoleh ke arah Ichigo dan menatap lekat mata hazel pemuda itu.  
"Kurosaki Ichigo.. Aku harap ada penjelasan atas kegagalanmu melindungi Rukia" setelah mengungkapkan rasa kekecewaannya Byakuya-pun berlalu dan menghilang bersama tertutupnya pintu senkaimon. Tidak ada protes ataupun pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Ichigo, wajahnya tampak pucat berhiaskan bulir-bulir keringat. Ada beban besar atas rasa bersalah yang sedang menggerogoti dirinya saat ini.

End of Flash Back

Gorden sebiru samudra berayun lembut diterpa angin yang menyusup dari pintu balkon apartemen mewah. Sinar mentari pagipun ikut menerobos masuk melukis siluet seorang pemuda bersurai coklat gelap yang sedang berdiri disisi balkon meneguk segarnya sebotol air mineral. Kemeja putih yang tidak terkancing mengekspos tubuh atletisnya yang terbalut perban menyelimuti sebagian dari dada bidang dan punggungnya.

"Rukia...." telinga pemuda bermarga Walcott ini menangkap samar suara bariton yang berasal dari sofa maroon miliknya. Alisnya mengernyit diikuti langkah kakinya menuju sumber suara yang tak asing lagi. Seorang pemuda bersurai orange terlihat gelisah dalam tidurnya. Tentu saja kenyamanan sofa berbahan bulu angsa dibalut beludru buatan Paris itu tidak patut untuk disalahkan.  
"Rukiaa.." kali ini si pria orange mulai terlihat tegang-masih-dengan mata terpejam. Dahinya mengucurkan keringat.  
"Rukiaaaa!!"  
'CEEERRRRSSSS...' guyuran dari sebuah botol air mineral akhirnya sukses membawanya kembali ke alam nyata. Mata dengan iris hazel itu terbelalak mendapati rambut dan wajahnya tengah basah kuyub.  
"SHO?!!"  
"Good morning strawberry"  
"Kau mengguyurku?!" Sho tersenyum sembari menutup botol air mineralnya, ia kemudian berjalan menuju kamarnya, mengambil sebuah handuk kecil dan melemparnya kearah Ichigo.  
"Maaf tapi aku tidak tahan mendengarmu menyebutkan nama angel kesayanganku berkali-kali dalam tidurmu Kurosaki san.." Ichigo memutar bolamatanya sembari mengusap-usap handuk ke surai orangenya.  
"Rukia??" Ia memastikan nama yang dimaksud Sho, sementara yang ditanya hanya mengangguk meng-iya-kan.  
"Apa masalahmu gaijin? Mana bisa aku mengontrol mulutku saat tidur!!" salah tingkah, Ichigo berteriak kesal menutupi rasa kikuknya.   
"Mana Inoue?"  
"Sudah kuminta seorang supir mengantarnya pulang.  Badannya lemas dan matanya terlihat sangat kelelahan." Ichigo hanya ber'oh' pelan, ia tahu temannya Inoue kehabisan tenaga mengobati Sho semalam suntuk.  
Sho duduk disebelah Ichigo, ia mengambil remote dan menyalakan tv seukuran tembok didepannya. Sebuah senyum kecil terkembang melihat video chappy yang sedang menari. Untuk beberapa detik, suasana berubah hening.. Baik Ichigo maupun Sho larut dalam pikiran mereka masing-masing. Bukan karena terkagum-kagum oleh lenggak-lenggok makhluk bertelinga panjang itu, mereka tahu ada satu orang yang akan sangat gembira bila menonton tayangan ini.

"Inoue sudah menceritakan semuanya padaku.." Sho mulai memecah keheningan. Ichigo membatu, ia baru saja teringat bahwa pria disampingnya ini telah melamar Rukia. Mungkin itu sebabnya Byakuya dan Renji datang ke dunia manusia untuk menemui Pria yang disukai Rukia. 'Apa ini yang ingin disampaikan Rukia? Apa mereka benar-benar memiliki hubungan khusus?' batin Ichigo terus saja bertanya-tanya. Apakah ia harus mengantar Sho ke Soul Society untuk menemui Rukia? Pikirannya semakin berkecamuk.  
"Kau tidak ingin menyusulnya Kurosaki?" Ichigo melongo bodoh.  
"Aku???" satu telunjuk diarahkan ke wajahnya sendiri.  
"Yes strawberry"  
"Bukankah pertanyaan itu untukmu? Kau ingin aku mengantarmu menemui Byakuya untuk membicarakan hubunganmu dengan Rukia kan?" Bingung, Sho mengangkat satu alisnya.  
"Bya.. Siapa?"  
"Kuchiki Byakuya, kakak angkat Rukia.. Bukankah kau melamar si pendek itu??"  
"Wah Rukia menceritakannya padamu ya? aku memang tidak suka berbelit-belit Kurosaki.. Rukia terlalu berharga hanya untuk sebuah ungkapan cinta. Bukankah lamaran jauh menunjukkan keseriusanku? Aku bahkan rela menjadi roh andai bisa hidup bersamanya. Sayangnya aku tidak seberuntung dugaanku." Sho mendengus, air mukanya berganti muram.  
"Tunggu.. Andai? Sayangnya?"

Flash Back

Malam itu Sho terlihat berjalan dengan penuh kehati-hatian, kedua telapak tangannya melingkar menutupi mata seorang gadis mungil bersurai hitam, menuntunnya menyusuri anak tangga menuju atap gedung restoran ternama Karakura Town.  
"Apa kita sudah sampai Sho?" gadis itu meyakinkan kaki mungilnya yang terdiam.  
"Yes Ruki chan, akan kuhitung sampai 3 dan bukalah matamu." Rukia Mengangguk mengerti.  
"One.. Two.. Three.." kelopak dengan bulu mata lentik Rukia terbuka perlahan, sepasang iris violetnya seketika beberbinar-binar melihat atap gedung disulap menjadi sebuah ladang hewan bertelinga panjang kesukaannya. 100, 300, 450... Entah ada berapa banyak. Rukia tidak sanggup menghingtung kelinci-kelinci putih yang jumlahnya mencapai ratusan itu.

"Sho ini....." masih terpana, Rukia berdiri terpaku tidak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilakukan pria tampan ini untuknya.  
"Ini luar biasaaa!! Mereka imut sekaliiiiii.." Rukia berputar memperhatikan kelinci-kelinci disekelilingnya. Beberapa kelinci mengerumuni dan menggelitik kaki Rukia dengan kumis dan bulunya yang lembut. Tidak tahan lagi, Rukia berjongkok memeluk dan mengelus mereka dengan riang.

Sho masih berdiri di belakang Rukia, menatap gadis yang sudah merebut hatinya sejak pertama bertemu. Kulit putih Rukia seakan menyatu dengan gumpalan-gumpalan makhluk berbulu putih yang sedang meloncat-loncat disekitarnya membuat gaun merahnya tampak semakin mencolok bagai setangkai mawar yang mekar di tengah salju.. Rambut hitamnya berayun diterpa angin malam, dan yang menjadi favorit Sho adalah sepasang violet yang mampu menghipnosis siapapun yang melihatnya. Saat ini dua violet itu menangkap satu keganjilan, dalam kerumunan ratusan kelinci berwarna putih, tidak jauh darinya ada seekor yang berwarna coklat gelap. Tertarik, Rukia berjalan meraih kelinci mungil itu. Dilehernya terdapat pita berwarna ungu yang menggantung sebuah kotak beludru berwarna selaras. Rukia mengambil dan membuka kotak tersebut. Tercengang, ia menemukan sebuah cincin dengan kristal amethyst. Warna yang senada dengan iris cantiknya. Masih mengagumi keindahan cincin tersebut, tiba-tiba saja dua tangan terjulur dari belakang mengambil cincin untuk memasangkannya di jari manis Rukia dan seketika memeluk tubuh mungil itu dari belakang. Terkejut atas tindakan Sho yang tiba-tiba, Rukia hanya terdiam. Ini kali pertama baginya mendapatkan perlakuan romantis dari seseorang. Belum pernah ada yang memberikan kejutan-kejutan seperti yang dilakukan Sho, terlebih karena pria tersebut baru dikenalnya sebulan belakangan ini.

"Aku serius dengan kata-kataku, aku ingin bersamamu, Rukia.. Menikahlah denganku" Rukia memegang kedua tangan Sho dan melepaskannya perlahan, kemudian berbalik menatap lekat mata samudra yang masih sedang menunggu jawaban.  
"Arigatõ Sho.. Aku senang sekali. Dua hari ini kau sangat memanjakanku" Rukia berbicara begitu lembut dengan senyum yang terkembang. Sho-pun membalas senyum manis itu. 'apakah ini sebuah pertanda positif?' batinnya masih menerka-nerka karena sepertinya gadis ini masih ingin mengutarakan isi hatinya.

"Aku selalu percaya siapapun yang dikirim oleh Kami-sama di kehidupan kita memiliki tempatnya tersendiri disini" Rukia menunjuk area jantungnya. "terlepas dia baik ataupun buruk, membahagiakan ataupun mengecewakan, mereka tidak akan hilang dengan mudah.. Aku senang Kami-sama telah mengirimmu untuk menjadi salah satu dari bagiannya, kau sudah memiliki tempat itu Sho, tapi..." Rukia menunduk mengelus kristal violet di jari manisnya dan melepasnya perlahan. Memasukkan cincin tersebut kembali kedalam kotak.  
"Maaf.. Aku tidak bisa membawamu lebih dari itu, Sho" Rukia menggenggam kuat tangan Sho, mengembalikan kotak berisi cincin yang indah itu.

Kembali menunduk, raut wajah Rukia memancarkan kecemasan. Ia khawatir hal ini akan merusak persahabatannya dengan pria yang juga menjadi guru bahasa asingnya. Sho mendengus pelan melihat raut wajah gadis kesayangannya.  
"Waah, aku kecewa angel.." Rukia terlihat semakin sendu, ia tahu Sho akan membencinya.  
"Tapi.... Hanya jika kau tidak mampu meyakinkanku kenapa aku tidak bisa bersamamu" Sho sedikit membungkuk mensejajarkan wajahnya dengan Rukia.  
"Aku tidak akan mundur sebelum menemukan alasan yang tepat darimu angel.. Yah setidaknya biarkanlah aku berjuang" Rukia menghela nafas panjang. Ia tahu, pria ini terlalu baik untuk dikecewakan.  
"Aku yakin kau tahu kalau kita ini berbeda, aku.."  
"Kau adalah shinigami, aku tahu.." Rukia terbelalak  
"Ah, maaf aku salah.. Kau adalah shinigami cantik yang telah menyelamatkan nyawaku" sambung Sho diikuti senyuman jahilnya. Rukiapun ikut menyunggingkan ujung bibirnya.  
"Kalau kau sudah tahu, lalu kenapa..."  
"Dimana letak perbedaan itu jika aku tetap bisa melihatmu baik dalam bentuk roh ataupun manusia? Hal seperti itu tidak akan berlaku bagiku angel, asal kau mau menerimaku, tidak ada yang mustahil di dunia ini" Rukia tak bergeming, semua yang dikatakan Sho masuk akal, bahkan ayah dan ibu Ichigo yang berbeda duniapun bisa bersatu dalam ikatan pernikahan.  
"Aku sangat menghargai perasaanmu Sho, hanya saja.."  
"Apa kau menyukai orang lain? Apa kau mencintai Kurosaki? Kalian berdua sangat dekat, apa kalian yakin nakama adalah kata yang tepat untuk mewakili kedekatan itu? Lagipula sepertinya Kurosaki menyu.."  
'TAP!'  
"Ouuuch!!!!" Sho harus rela sepatu rancangan designer Paris miliknya lecet setelah salah datu dari kaki mungil beralas high heel Rukia mendarat dengan kasar di kakinya.  
"Itu hukuman untukmu tuan Walcott!" Rukia berkacak pinggang. Ia memadang dengan raut kesal dan menggembungkan kedua pipinya.  
"Apa salahku angel?"  
"Pertama, sejak tadi kau terus saja memotong perkataanku Sho.. Kedua..." wajah Rukia berubah jauh lebih serius.  
"Tolong jangan libatkan Ichigo dalam hal ini"  
"Baiklah jika itu maumu angel. Ck.. Sepertinya dia memang sangat spesial"  
"Sho..!!"  
"Iya.. Iyaa sorry. Jadi... Alasanmu tidak menerima tawaranku adalah....??" Sho mengangkat satu alisnya.  
"Apa pendapatmu tentang Inoue san?"  
"Eh.. Kenapa tiba-tiba.."  
"Jawab saja!" perintah Rukia  
"Hmm.. She is a good girl, dia juga cantik, tapi tidak secantik kau angel" Rukia mendengus  
"Jika Inoue menyatakan cinta padamu, apa kau akan menikahinya?"  
"Tentu saja tidak angel, aku menyukaimu.."  
"Walau Inoue tulus dan rela berkorban untukmu?"  
"Mengubah perasaan tidak semudah melontarkan pertanyaan angel"  
"Lalu apa yang akan kau katakan untuk menolaknya?"  
"Aku...." Sho terdiam, tanpa ia sadari, Rukia telah membawanya kepada situasi yang sama persis dengannya.  
"Aku mengerti Sho, terimakasih.. Tapi.. Ini bukan soal Ichigo atau siapapun, ada banyak hal yang tidak bisa diungkapkan lewat kata-kata. Aku juga tidak ingin memberimu harapan melalui jawaban-jawaban klise. Aku yakin kau bisa menerimanya.." senyap.. Sho mencerna kata-per-kata yang terlontar. Ia sadar, obsesinya terhadap Rukia memaksanya untuk terus mencari cara agar gadis ini tetap disisinya.  
"Jika kau terus mencari alasan agar bisa bersamaku, itu bukan cinta tuan Walcott, itu kompromi.. Bukankah itu sedikit egois?" Sho terkejut seolah Rukia mampu membaca pikirannya. Kembali, Rukia menyerahkan kotak cincin itu kepada Sho. Tidak ada sanggahan ataupun argumen berbau tantangan lagi, Sho menerimanya dengan pasrah. Tangan tangguhnya terangkat perlahan menyentuh pipi porselan Rukia.  
"Sorry angel..." terlihat binar yang tulus dari mata samudra milik Sho.   
"Tapi bukan berarti aku menyerah terhadap perasaanku angel.. Akan sulit bagiku melupakan mata violetmu itu" Rukia terkekeh mendengar pengakuan Sho.  
"Arigatou.."

End of Flashback

'TING!' bunyi toaster memanggil Sho untuk menyediakan sarapan sekadarnya. Ia mengambil beberapa roti panggang dan meletakkannya di atas meja tepat didepan sofa lengkap dengan selai coklat favoritnya.  
"Silahkan Kurosaki" Sho mempersilahkan tamunya sambil mengolesi roti untuk dirinya sendiri.  
"Maaf aku sedang tidak berselera" tolak Ichigo sopan namun Sho tidak menggubris, ia sedang sibuk mengisi perutnya setelah pingsan semalaman.  
"Jadi.. Benarkah Rukia menolak lamaranmu?" Ichigo kembali memastikan.  
"Bisakah kau jangan membahasnya dulu? Selera makanku sedang bagus Kurosaki"  
"Aku anggap jawabanmu 'ya'" Sho mendengus kesal atas kesimpulan Ichigo yang seenaknya.  
"Aku heran kenapa kau begitu peduli Kurosaki?"  
"A.. Aku hanya memastikan baka! Kemarin kalian terlihat mesra di depan Chappy cafe dan melakukan adegan tak senonoh itu"  
"Tak senonoh?"  
"Kau memeluk dan men..mencium si pendek itu 'kan?"  
"Hahahahahahha... Kau cemburu Kurosaki?" Sho memicingkan kedua matanya, menatap Ichigo penuh curiga.  
"Bu.. Bukan urusanmu!!" wajah Ichigo tak terselamatkan oleh rona merah yang melekat di pipinya. Ia yang tadinya tak berselera kini menyambar roti di tangan Sho, mengunyahnya hingga habis dan meneguk sebotol air mineral diatas meja. Sho tertawa kecil memperhatikan tingkah bodoh pahlawan Karakura ini.  
"Waktu itu aku menemui Rukia berharap ia akan berubah pikiran, tapi ia bilang akan kembali ke dunia roh hari itu juga. Dia mengatakan akan menemuimu di cafe untuk berpamitan"  
'jadi itu yang ingin dikatakannya?' batin Ichigo memgingat kembali pesan singkat yang dirimkan Rukia.  
"Aku memeluknya sebagai salam perpisahan, yah mesti kuakui aku tidak ingin melepasnya saat itu dan.. ciuman yang kau katakan itu tidak pernah terjadi Kurosaki" aku Sho.  
"Tidak pernah terjadi katamu?! Jelas-jelas aku..."  
"Kau melihatnya dari seberang jalan kan? Pada waktu itu aku mendekatkan wajahku dan berbisik di telinganya; 'strawberry sedang mengawasi kita'. Dari tempatmu berdiri pastinya posisi tubuhku terlihat seperti sedang mencium Rukia" Ichigo terdiam mendengar penjelasan Sho. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri untuk semua pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh di batinnya selama ini.  
"Kenapa tidak kau akui saja?"  
"Mengakui apa?!"  
"Perasaanmu tuan Kurosaki, bukti-buktinya sudah lebih dari cukup" Ichigo menelan ludah  
"Percayalah hubungan antara pria dan wanita itu rapuh, istilah nakama hanyalah mitos. Kenyataannya, cinta akan tumbuh baik dihati keduanya ataupun salah satu diantaranya. Jika kalian berdua tidak saling mencintai berarti yang memungkinkan memiliki perasaan itu adalah kau" Sho menunjuk hidung Ichigo.  
"Jangan seenaknya memberikan kesimpulan gaijin!!"  
"Well.. Sebagai pria normal jika aku jadi kau maka tidak ada alasan untuk tidak jatuh cinta pada gadis seistimewa Rukia. Don't you?"  
"Justru karena dia istimewa aku tidak ingin merusak segalanya.." Ichigo menunduk dalam  
"Wah aku baru tahu kalau shinigami sehebat dirimu ternyata seorang pengecut"  
"Apa!?"  
"Life is a combat dude. I may cry for one defeat after every endeavor but better than a remorse since been a chicken for ignoring the battle"

000===000

Renji's POV

Setelah membantu Urahara san menyelesaikan penelitiannya kaki-kaki jenjangku saling berkejaran, menyeretku pergi, bergerak semakin cepat menemui Ichigo, pria orange yang tinggal bersama Rukia beberapa minggu belakangan ini.

Aku benar-benar ingin tahu apa yang menyebabkan Rukia terluka. Gadis ini sangat berarti bagiku. Dia adalah segalanya, nakama? Bukan.. Lebih dari itu, perasaanku berubah seiring kami tumbuh bersama. Dia menjadi daftar pertama orang paling berharga yang harus aku lindungi dalam hidupku karena aku.. menyayangi gadis ini.

"Abarai kun!" aku menoleh mengenali suara dari gadis berambut karamel. Benar itu Inoue san. Teman sekolah Ichigo.  
"Mau ke rumah Kurosaki kun?" aku hanya mengangguk. Tidak ada waktu untuk berbasa-basi.  
"Gomen!" aku terkejut ketika Inoue tiba-tiba membungkuk dalam.  
"Aku mohon maaf atas apa yang terjadi pada Kuchiki chan. Salahku yang terlalu lemah hingga Kuchiki chan harus mengorbankan dirinya untuk melindungiku." 

Akhirnya kami duduk bersama di sebuah bangku taman. Inoue menceritakan kronologis kejadian secara detail. Jantungku berdebar hebat mendengarkan tindakan heroik Rukia. Kagum bercampur rasa cemas. Rukia memang kerap kali melibatkan dirinya dalam bahaya demi apapun yang bisa ia lindungi.

Segera, aku berdiri dan berpamitan pada Inoue untuk kembali ke Soul Society. Rasanya tidak sabar ingin melihat keadaan Rukia.

"Ano.. Abarai kun tidak ingin mengajak Kurosaki kun?"  
"Ichigo? Dia bisa pergi sendiri jika ia memang peduli pada Rukia"  
"Bukan begitu, saat ini Kurosaki kun sangat terpukul atas kegagalannya melindungi Kuchiki chan.. Tadi waktu bertemu Abarai kun-pun aku sedang menuju rumah Kurosaki kun memastikan ia akan menjenguk Kuchiki chan."  
"Kenapa harus terpukul? Bukankah ia sama sekali tidak bersalah dalam kejadian ini?"  
"Tentu tidak jika itu bukan orang yang dikasihinya.." aku semakin tidak mengerti arah pembicaran dari gadis cantik ini. Alisku hanya bisa mengernyit menunggu penjelasan selanjutnya.  
"Kurosaki kun mencintai Kuchiki chan Abarai kun.. Dan aku rasa begitu pula sebaliknya"  
'APA?!!!!' batinku menjerit tak percaya. Aku mulai tidak nyaman dengan percakapan ini.  
"Mereka memang tidak pernah mengakuinya, tapi.. Tidak ada ikatan yang lebih kuat dari hubungan mereka berdua. Saling percaya, melindungi, mereka bahkan mampu berkomunikasi tanpa saling berbicara. Mereka berdua..."  
"CUKUP!" tanpa sadar aku menghentikan gerak bibir Inoue. Tidakkah ia tahu jika dadaku terasa sesak mendengarkan ocehannya?. Ia tampak terkejut oleh suaraku yang lantang.  
"Ah, maaf Inoue san, a..aku harus pergi sekarang." aku berlari membuka senkaimon dan menjauh tanpa menoleh ataupun melambaikan tangan.

End of Renji's POV

Kediaman Kuchiki..

Seorang pelayan tampak berhati-hati melingkarkan perban di area pundak majikannya. Balutan terakhirpun di gunting dan diikat perlahan-lahan.  
"Nah, sudah selesai Rukia sama"  
"Arigatou" gadis bangsawan Kuchiki ini tersenyum dan mengenakan kembali pakainnya yang tadi dibuka setengah.  
"Ah.. Ano.. Tolong siapkan shihakusho milikku ya" Rukia meminta satu bantuan lagi untuk menyiapkan pakaian formal shinigaminya sebelum sang pelayan pergi.  
"Eh.. Rukia sama mau kemana? Bukankah Rukia sama masih harus beristirahat?"  
"Ssssstt...!! Jangan ribut, nanti nii sama dengar" Rukia membekap mulut pelayan pribadinya.   
"Aku sudah baikan kok!" bela Rukia sambil menggerak-gerakkan lengan disamping pundaknya yang terluka.  
"Tapi kata Byakuya sama...."  
"Ssssst... Ah kau ini, aku bilang'kan jangan ribut, mengerti?" sang pelayan mengangguk paham.  
"Aku bosan di kamar terus. Aku hanya pergi sebentar kok.."

'SREEG!' Rukia dan pelayannya terkejut mendengar suara pintu kamarnya yang tiba-tiba dibuka. Spontan ia dan pelayannya melirik ke arah pintu.  
"Nii sama.."  
"Byakuya sama.." sang pelayan menunduk dalam dan segera meninggalkan kamar Rukia setelah mendapat kode perintah dari kepala keluarga Kuchiki walau hanya melalui tatapan matanya yang tajam.  
"Mau kemana?"  
"Ano.. Ichigo dan keluarganya belum tahu kalau misiku di dunia manusia sudah selesai, mungkin aku harus.."  
"Tidak perlu berpamitan, Ichigo melihatku membawamu pulang, jika ia peduli seharusnya ia datang melihat keadaanmu"  
"Aku sangat mengenal Ichigo nii sama. Seperti sebelum-sebelumnya dia selalu merasa bersalah jika tidak mampu melindungi teman dan keluarganya. Aku yakin dia merasa tidak enak padamu karena hal ini, jadi ku mohon nii sama..." Byakuya menghela napas panjang.  
"Pulanglah sebelum makan malam.." Senyum di wajah Rukia terkembang.  
"Domo arigatõ nii sama"  
"Berhati-hatilah, kondisi tubuhmu masih belum stabil, jika bertemu hollow jangan melakukan tindakan bodoh"  
"Baik nii sama.." Rukia menunduk dalam, pipinya merona merah, di dalam hati ia sangat senang mendapat perhatian dari kakak kesayangannya.  
"Oh ya, mintalah Ichigo mengantarmu pulang dan kali ini pastikan dia benar-benar menjagamu"  
"Nii sama.."

Setelah mendapat izin dari kakaknya, tanpa berlama-lama lagi Rukia bergegas menuju dunia manusia sebelum Byakuya berubah pikiran.

Sementara itu disaat yang sama Ichigo-pun tengah bersiap-siap menuju Soul Society untuk melihat keadaan Rukia. Di kamarnya ia meminta Kon masuk kedalam raganya dan menggantikannya selama ia pergi. Setelah Kon menjadi 'Ichigo', Roh Ichigo melompat dari jendela kamar dan menghilang dengan shunpo.  
'Tok..tok..tok' Tidak lama berselang, terdengar suara ketukan dibalik pintu kamar Ichigo.  
"Masuklah.." Kon memulai perannya sebagai 'Ichigo'.  
"Konnichiwa.. Kurosaki kun"  
"Ah.. Inoue san.. Lama tidak berjumpa......." Seperti biasa, Kon tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya saat bertemu gadis cantik, ia pun melompat dan memeluk Inoue.  
"Kyaaaaa... Kau bukan Kurosaki kuuuuunnn" sadar akan keganjilan sikap 'Ichigo' Inoue berusaha lepas dari pelukan Kon.  
"Heheh maaf ini aku Kon, Inoue san" Kon melepas pelukannya dengan terpaksa.  
"Kemana Kurosaki kun?"  
"Dia baru saja pergi. Katanya mau ke Soul Society"  
"Begitu ya.. Syukurlah" Kon memegang kedua pundak Inoue dan menatapnya gently.  
"Tenanglah Inoue san, biar aku yang menjagamu disini" Inoue terkekeh kecil melihat sikap Kon.  
"Hihi.. Kau ini terlalu manis sebagai Kurosaki kun" Inoue mengelus rambut Ichigo (Kon) lembut.

Gerbang senkaimon terbuka tepat di depan jendela kamar Ichigo. Rukia yang memang bermaksud menggunakan jendela tersebut sebagai akses terfavorit untuk menyapa nakamanya langsung  melompat masuk kedalam kamar.  
"Yo Ichi....." mendadak Rukia membelalakkan kedua violet indahnya mendapati pemandangan-yang dianggap-mesra yang sedang dilakukan 'Ichigo' dan Inoue.  
"go.. Eh.. Ng.. Gomen.. Aku mengganggu ya.. Haha.." Kon dan Inoue melongo bodoh.  
"Ja.. Jangan hiraukan aku.. Haha.. A.. Aku pergi, jaa ne.." Rukia kembali melompat dari jendela dan bershunpo pergi meninggalkan dua makhluk lemot yang masih terdiam.  
"Itu..." Inoue dan Kon saling menatap.  
"AH!" mereka berteriak hampir bersamaan.  
"RUKIA NEE SAN..!!"  
"KUCHIKI CHAN..!!"

Rukia berjalan dengan cepat tak tentu arah. Sesekali memegangi pundaknya yang masih terasa nyeri.   
'baka! Kenapa aku malah kabur?' batinnya menggerutu tak karuan. Dari pundak, tangannya turun memegangi area jantung.  
'Lagi.. Aku merasakan ketidaknyamanan itu lagi. Rasanya.. Kenapa lebih sakit dari luka di bahuku?'  
'BUGH!'  
"Ouch!" tubuh kecil Rukia menabrak sesuatu. Kini tangannya mengelus-elus jidadnya yang terbentur.  
'aku tidak ingat ada tembok disekitar sini..' Rukia mendongak, dan betapa terkejutnya ketika yang disangkanya tembok adalah seekor hollow besar menyerupai komodo.  
"GROOOAAARR"  
"Aaah.. Bisakah hari ini tidak lebih buruk lagi!!?" Rukia mengeluarkan katananya dan bersiap menyerang. Baru saja ia akan melompat, ekor besar hollow tersebut mengibas dan mengenai Rukia hingga terjungkal jauh. Dengan nafas tersengal Rukia bangkit dengan memegangi pundaknya yang semakin terasa nyeri dan basah..  
"Kusho! Lukaku terbuka lagi.. Aku lupa kalau kondisiku belum stabil" Rukia bergumam pelan. Batinnya terus saja bermonolog, seandainya ia mendengarkan kata-kata Byakuya untuk tidak pergi menemui Ichigo mungkin saat ini ia sedang tidur pulas di kediamannya. 'ya.. Ini semua karena Ichigo' pikirnya. Disaat Rukia larut dalam pemikirannya sendiri, ia tidak menyadari kalau hollow dihadapannya akan melakukan serangan berikutnya. Kaki depan hollow tersebut akan menginjak tubuh Rukia yang terlihat seperti semut.  
"Baka Ichigooooo!!!!" Rukia berteriak melampiaskan kekesalannya. Pasrah, tenaganya melemah bahkan untuk berlari menghindar. 

'SET!' badannya tiba-tiba saja terangkat. Beruntung ia tidak harus menjadi kerupuk karena injakan seekor hollow. Butuh semenit baginya untuk menyadari bahwa saat ini ia berada dalam gendongan seseorang. Badan yang tegap dan tangan kokoh sedang memegangnya erat serta wangi yang tidak lagi asing di indra penciumannya, wangi sakura..  
"Nii sama.." sedikit tak percaya, lagi-lagi ia merepotkan kakak tercintanya. Byakuya tidak menjawab sepatah katapun. Mata tajamnya sedang terfokus pada hollow yang telah berani melukai adiknya. Byakuya mengeluarkan katananya tanpa harus mengubahnya kedalam bentuk zenbon sakura. Masih dengan memeluk Rukia erat ia melenyapkan hollow hanya dalam sekali tebasan. Bagi Byakuya hollow biasa seperti itu tidak lebih dari seekor serangga kecil.  
"Nii sama kenapa.."  
"Dengan kondisimu, tadinya aku hanya ingin memastikanmu baik-baik saja"  
'jadi nii sama menyusulku?' batinnya tak percaya betapa beruntungnya ia menjadi bagian dari keluarga ternama Kuchiki diluar tanggung jawab besarnya sebagai seorang bangsawan. Ia juga merasa bersalah telah membuat Byakuya khawatir hingga kapten divisi 6 ini harus turun ke dunia manusia hanya demi dirinya yang bersikeras menemui Ichigo. Air mata Rukia tak terbendung lagi, tangisnya pecah di pelukan kakaknya.   
"Daijoubu Rukia?!" Byakuya panik dan memeriksa keadaan adiknya. Cepat-cepat Rukia menggeleng dan menghapus airmatanya.  
"Daijoubu desu nii sama.. Arigatou.." Byakuya bernafas lega walau ia menyadari ada yang salah dari adiknya ini. Rukia adalah gadis yang kuat. Ia bukan tipe gadis cengeng. Hari ini ia melihat Rukia menumpahkan airmatanya pastilah ada hal yang tengah membebani pikirannya.  
"Kita pulang, Rukia.."

Ichigo berlari penuh peluh di tanah Seireitei. Senyumnya terkembang sesaat setelah melihat seorang pria berambut merah menyala berjalan menuju gerbang kediaman Kuchiki. Ichigo mempercepat lajunya, melambai dan menyapa si rambut merah.  
"Yo Renji!!"  
"Ichigo? Sedang apa disini? Kau berlari seperti kesetanan, keringatmu itu lho.."  
"Ah, aku ingin bertemu Rukia. Bagaimana keadaan si  midget itu?"  
"Oh.."  
"OH??!" kening Ichigo mengernyit sementara ekspresi wajah Renji berubah datar.  
"Pulanglah, Rukia baik-baik saja."  
'pulang?' Ichigo mengecek kembali pendengarannya. Rasanya ada yang aneh. Ini kali pertama Renji bersikap dingin padanya.  
"Ada apa.. Renji?"   
"......." tidak menjawab Renji memalingkan wajahnya. Tangannya mengepal erat. Ia tidak bisa berlama-lama menatap wajah Ichigo mengingat pemuda ini mungkin akan merebut Rukia dari sisinya.  
"Ichigo apa kau.. Menyukai Rukia?" hening, kedua hazel Ichigo membesar mendapat pertanyaan yang begitu mendadak dari teman masa kecil Rukia.  
"Aku..."  
"Buka gerbangnya Renji!" kedua pemuda berambut mencolok itu dikejutkan oleh suara bariton Byakuya yang berjalan tergesa-gesa sambil menggendong seseorang.  
"Rukia!!" kedua pemuda itu berseru serentak setelah menyadari gadis mungil dalam gendongan itu adalah 'nakama' mereka.  
"Kuchiki taichou, Rukia.."  
"Apa yang terjadi? Rukia daijoubu?!?" Byakuya berhenti sejenak, dengan tatapan tajam yang sama ia menoleh kearah Ichigo. Lagi, pria bersurai orange itu bergedik merasakan aura yang sama sejak pertemuan terakhirnya dengan kepala keluarga Kuchiki ini. Walau demikian Ichigo tidak begitu peduli, saat ini yang ingin diketahuinya hanyalah kondisi Rukia yang terlihat berantakan.  
"Oi Rukia, jawablah! Kenapa kau..."  
"aku tidak apa-apa, pulanglah Ichigo!" Rukia menjawab dingin.  
"Tidak apa-apa?, kau terluka begini bagaimana aku..." "AKU TIDAK BUTUH KAU ADA DISINI!" Rukia meremas erat baju Byakuya, menahan agar tangisnya tak pecah.   
"Nii sama tolong bawa aku masuk"  
'DEG!' bagai terkena serangan jantung, Ichigo benar-benar shock. Ekspresi wajahnya menunjukkan seribu pertanyaan yang menggantung. Kali ini apalagi kesalahan yang diperbuatnya. Ia hanya bisa mematung melihat punggung Byakuya yang mulai menjauh. Ichigo menoleh kearah Renji tanpa bersuara. Renji berjalan mendekat dan menepuk pundak Ichigo.  
"Tidak akan kuserahkan Rukia dengan mudah pada siapapun" Renji lalu berlari kecil menyusul sang kapten diiringi gerbang utama kediaman Kuchiki yang tertutup perlahan. Ichigo benar-benar frustasi. Ia belum pernah merasa sekacau ini. Sangat jelas di telinganya Rukia berteriak tak menginginkannya berada disini. Tubuhnya terasa lemas, jantungnya berdetak tak karuan serasa akan meledak.  
"Kushooooooooo!!"

===000===

3 bulan kemudian...

Tiga serangkai Chad, Mizuiro dan Keigo sedang bertengger di kamar sulung Kurosaki. Wajah mereka tampak serius mengerjakan tugas yang di berikan guru bahasa Jepang di sekolah tadi kecuali Keigo yang mulai terlihat bosan.  
"Haaaah.... Tugas membedah novel ini membosankan, bagaimana kalau kita istirahat dulu"  
"Kita baru saja mulai" sambar Mizuiro mengingatkan.  
"Ck.. Kau terlalu kaku Mizuiro! Iya kan Chad?" cepat-cepat Keigo menatap pria berbadan besar disampingnya untuk mendapatkan dukungan.  
"Hm.. Ceritanya bagus" Keigo bersungut  
"Apa menariknya membaca legenda yang belum tentu benar? Oi Ichigo, katakan kalau kau sependapat denganku!" pria berkepala orange tidak menjawab, ia asyik memainkan pulpen di tangannya.  
"Oi I-chi-go..." Keigo berbisik lembut tepat di telinga Ichigo membuat kuduk temannya ini berdiri jijik.  
"APA-APAAN KAU!?"  
'BLETAKK!' sebuah benjolan muncul dengan indah di kepala Keigo.  
"Lagi-lagi kau sibuk dengan duniamu sendiri Ichigo" protes Keigo sambil mengelus-elus kepalanya.  
"Ah maaf.. Mengenai novel ini aku baru akan membacanya" Ichigo memegangi belakang lehernya yang sempat merinding akibat perbuatan Keigo. Mizuiro menghela nafas panjang, mungkin hanya ia yang sedang benar-benar tertarik pada tugas ini.  
"'Akai Ito' novel yang terinspirasi dari legenda 'unmei no akai ito' atau the  string of fate bercerita tentang benang takdir yang jauh hari telah mengikat jempol kita, para pria dengan kelingking wanita yang akan menjadi masa depan kita. Sejauh atau seberbeda apapun kita dengannya maka takdir akan tetap membawanya pada suatu ikatan yang kuat. More than love at first sight, more than simply two soulmates destinied to be together, the red string of fate is some perceivable clue that identifies your destenied true love."

'Prok.. Prok.. Prok!!' Keigo bertepuk tangan dengan semangat.  
"Wuuuuaaaah hebat.. Ternyata kau tau banyak Mizuiro"  
"Aku tau karena aku membacanya! Lagipula ini legenda yang sangat terkenal, makanya jangan habiskan waktumu hanya untuk bermain dan mengejar gadis-gadis"  
"Benar juga.. Suatu hari wanita yang telah diikat benang merah denganku pasti akan datang"  
"Akai ito..." Ichigo bergumam pelan.  
"Ne Ichigo, apa Kuchiki chan tidak pernah main kemari?  Sudah tiga bulan, ia bahkan tidak pamit"  
"Kenapa tanya padaku?" Ichigo berusaha menjawab cuek.  
"Entahlah.. Aku jadi merasa kalau Kuchiki chan terikat benang merah dengan dunia kita"  
"Begitu ya.." hazel Ichigo berubah sendu, melirik jendela dimana untuk pertama kalinya kupu-kupu neraka terbang mengantar Rukia masuk kedalam hidupnya.

Malam semakin larut namun Ichigo tampak betah menatap novel di tangannya. Sejak teman-temannya pulang sore tadi ia begitu serius membaca legenda asal Cina yang menjadi bahan untuk presentasi mereka di kelas besok.

'More than love at first sight, more than simply two soulmates destinied to be together, the red string of fate is some perceivable clue that identifies your destenied true love'

Kalimat-kalimat yang-untuk saat ini-sangat menarik perhatian Ichigo. Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan mengikuti gerak lehernya yang mengarah ke lemari besar tempat dimana Rukia dulu menghabiskan malam di rumahnya. Sudah tiga bulan sejak terakhir kali ia menemui Rukia. Tidak sekalipun ia melihat dan mendengar omelan gadis itu lagi. Rindu? Hal tersebut tidak perlu dijabarkan lagi. Bukannya Ichigo tidak ingin menemui Rukia, tapi gadis itu sendiri yang mengatakan tidak membutuhkannya disana. Bagi Ichigo, menunggu adalah hal terbaik yang bisa ia lakukan saat ini. Pertemuannya dengan gadis bermata violet itu adalah takdir dan jika mereka harus berpisahpun bukan haknya mencegah takdir.

'aku jadi merasa kalau Kuchiki chan terikat benang merah dengan dunia kita'

Ichigo teringat dengan apa yang dikatakan Keigo. Ia lalu memperhatikan jemari tangannya dan mengepalkannya perlahan..  
"Hanya sampai disinikah, Rukia.."

000===000

Langit begitu pekat malam ini, bulan bahkan terlihat redup. Rukia menghela nafas panjang. Tidak ada hal menarik yang bisa ia temukan di taman kediaman Kuchiki, hanya angin yang menyelimuti tubuh mungilnya.   
"Yo Rukia!" gadis bersurai hitam itu menoleh. Manik ungunya menangkap pria tegak yang sangat familiar dalam hidupnya.  
"Renji.." pria itu berjalan mendekat ke arah paviliun  dimana Rukia sedang duduk. Ia mengambil tempat terbaik tepat di samping Rukia.  
"Mungkin kau harus menemuinya.."  
"Haah??"  
"Haah??" Renji ikut-ikutan meniru gaya Rukia.  
"Tidak lucu Renji.."  
"Apa kau sedang memikirkan si kepala jeruk itu?"  
"Jangan sembarangan.. Mungkin kepala nanasmu yang sedang memikirkannya. Oops aku lupa kalau kalian satu spesies"  
"Ha-ha-ha.. Tidak lucu!" Rukia terkekeh geli membayangkan Ichigo yang berkepala jeruk dan Renji dengan kepala nanasnya. Bagaimana bisa ia memiliki dua  nakama berkepala buah-buahan. Renji memperhatikan wajah Rukia lekat, pipinya bersemu  karena tertawa.  
"Rukia.."  
"Ya?"  
"Jujurlah sebenarnya ada masalah apa antara kau dan Ichigo? Sejak kejadian tiga bulan yang lalu kau tidak pernah lagi mengunjungi kota Karakura."  
"Ti.. Tidak ada apa-apa, kami baik-baik saja. Lagipula tidak ada misi yang mengharuskanku kesana kan?" Renji memicingkan mata curiga. Tampaknya Rukia tidak ingin berbagi cerita kali ini.  
"Haaah kau ini memang keras kepala Rukia, tidak ada yang berubah darimu sejak pertama kita bertemu"  
"Masa-masa itu ya.." Rukia mendongak ke arah bulan, mengingat beberapa kenangan masa  kecilnya bersama Renji. Mengingat betapa kerasnya perjuangan mereka dulu untuk bertahan hidup di Rukongai.   
"Aku menyayangimu Rukia" lamunan gadis itu buyar mendengar pernyataan Renji. Irisnya sedikit membesar. Rukia memandang wajah nakama disampingnya tampak santai tersenyum ke langit.  
"Renji..."  
"Di Rukongai kita adalah yatim piatu yang menghabiskan masa kecil dengan bertahan hidup. Dari dulu, aku selalu kagum dengan dirimu yang optimis. Setelah kita memutuskan untuk mengikuti akademi shinigami, sejak saat itulah aku berjanji untuk tidak kehilanganmu sebagai satu-satunya yang kumiliki bahkan disaat keluarga Kuchiki mengadopsimu aku berusaha mati-matian agar bisa masuk ke divisi 6 dan menjadi fukutaichou dari Kuchiki Byakuya taichou, kakakmu, hanya agar bisa tetap berada di dekatmu." Renji menghela nafas panjang dan memandang Rukia.  
"Renji aku.. Ma.. Maaf aku.."  
"Hahahahah ada apa dengan wajahmu itu? Kau terlihat bodoh hahah"  
"Renji!!"  
"Haha maaf Rukia, aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Tolong jangan salah paham. Aku sangat menyayangimu. Lebih dari nakama.. kau adalah satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki"  
"Renji.." mata Rukia berkaca-kaca menahan haru.  
"Makanya, jika si jeruk itu berani menyakitimu dia akan berhadapan langsung denganku."  
"Oh benarkah? Bukankah spesies buah-buahan akan saling membela?" Rukia melirik jahil.  
"Rukia!!"  
"Hahahah" suasana malam tak lagi pekat dengan tawa sepasang nakama yang memecah keheningan.  
Seorang pelayan berjalan menghampiri Rukia. Ia menyampaikan pesan dengan kepala yang menunduk dalam.  
"Rukia sama, Byakuya sama memanggil anda"  
"Eh? Nii sama memanggilku?"

"Ichiiiiiiigooooooo......" Keigo berlari penuh semangat di sepanjang koridor sekolah. peluhnya sudah bertebaran di permukaan dahinya. Ichigo yang hendak pulang seusai jam pelajaran terakhir terpaksa menghentikan langkahnya mencari tahu penyebab namanya dipanggil begitu kencang. Begitu berbalik, tangannya ditarik begitu saja agar turut serta berlari bersama Keigo.  
"BAKA! Kau mau membawaku kemana? Oi Keigo!!?" "Ikutlah Ichigo, kau tidak akan percaya dengan apa yang kulihat."   
"Memangnya apa yang kau lihat? Hollow?" Keigo tidak menjawab ia terus berlari menyeret Ichigo menuju taman belakang sekolah. Disana cukup terkejut Ichigo mendapati seorang gadis mungil bersurai hitam tengah asyik bermain bersama seekor kucing liar.  
"Ne Ichigo, bukankah itu Kuchiki chan?" tunjuk Keigo pada gadis tak berseragam di depannya.  
"Rukia..?" tampaknya sang gadis cukup peka menyadari dirinya sedang diperhatikan. Mata violet gadis tersebut berbinar terang melihat sang pemuda bersurai orange.  
"Ichiiigooo..." si gadis melompat kegirangan dan memeluk Ichigo erat.  
"Ru.. Rukia??"  
"Senangnya pyon bisa bertemu Ichigo sama.." alis Ichigo mengernyit hidungnya mencium bau kejanggalan. Ia lalu melepas pelukan mereka  
"Tunggu... Tadi kau memanggilku apa? Ichigo sama?? Kau bukan Rukia, kau.." si gadis mengangguk bersama senyum lebarnya.  
"Aku mod soul, Chappy pyon" Ichigo menggaruk kepala, seharusnya ia sudah tahu Rukia tidak akan seagresif tadi memeluknya. Memangnya Rukia mau memeluknya? Ok, sekarang Ichigo berfikir terlalu jauh.   
"Wah.. Yakin dia bukan Kuchiki chan? Mirip sekalii" Keigo mulai menarik Ichigo dari lamunannya.  
"Ah Chappy, apa yang kau lakukan disini?"  
"Ng.. Ano pyon.. Ichigo sama sebenarnya Rukia sama..."

Flash Back

Laki-laki berperawakan tinggi besar menyuguhkan secangkir teh hijau di atas meja.   
"Arigatõ Tessai san" Asisten Urahara yang lekat dengan celemeknya ini tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun pada tamunya. Dia hanya ber-'hmm'-ria dan pergi meninggalkan ruangan.  
"Jadi apa yang bisa aku lakukan untukmu geta boshi? Semalam nii sama bilang kau membutuhkan bantuanku"  
"Hahahaha.. Kau terlalu serius Kuchiki chan, nikmatilah teh itu dulu"  
"Cepatlah agar aku bisa segera pulang"  
"Ada apa Kuchiki chan? Setelah tiga bulan tidak terlihat bukankah ini moment yang tepat untuk ber-reuni? Kau boleh mengunjungi Kurosaki kun dulu kalau kau mau" goda Urahara dengan tatapan misterius dan kipas yang menutupi setengah wajahnya.  
"Tidak terimakasih, aku sedang buru-buru"  
"Hahaha.. Wah sedang marahan dengan Kurosaki kun ya?"  
'BUGH!' tinju Rukia cukup keras membuat hidung Urahara mengeluarkan cairan merah.  
"Kejamnyaa.. Gadis memang sensitif bila menyangkut perasaan" tidak kapok, Rukia memberikan death glare. Tangannya tengah bersiap menyerang untuk kedua kali jika Urahara tetap berbicara yang tidak-tidak.   
"Baiklah.. Baiklah.. Aku ingin kau mengisi questionnaire dari penelitian tiga bulan yang lalu. Gigai terakhir yang kau pakai belum ada laporannya Kuchiki chan"  
Rukia ber-oh-ria. Ia baru ingat belum sempat merampungkan laporannya karena Byakuya membawanya pulang setelah terkena serangan hollow. Tanpa harus berlama-lama, Rukia segera mengisi beberapa lembar kertas yang diberikan Urahara. Keningnya mengkerut saat melihat kolom bertuliskan 'halusinasi'.   
"Ano.. Urahara san, apa maksud dari kolom ini?" jari telunjuknya merujuk ke kolom tersebut.  
"Oh.. Apa selama menggunakan gigai itu kau pernah berhalusinasi atau bermimpi aneh?" Rukia memutar bola matanya..  
"Hmm.. Entah bisa disebut halusinasi atau bukan, aku memang sering melihat pita merah terjuntai panjang.."  
"Benar-benar bekerja rupanya"   
"Bekerja? Memangnya itu gigai jenis apa?" Rukia memicingkan mata. Sepertinya ada yang disembunyikan oleh pemilik toko kelontong ini.  
"Ano.." gugup, Urahara bertingkah bodoh melihat mata Rukia yang semakin menyempit.  
"Ayo katakan! Jangan bilang kau sudah lupa pernah memberiku gigai penghisap energi dan menaruh hõgyoku yang berbahaya padaku ya" Rukia memojokkan Urahara mengingat ia pernah menjadi kelinci percobaan yang berakhir pada pertarungan besar di Soul Society.  
"Apa aku tidak bilang kalau gigai itu spesial?" Rukia terdiam sejenak. Ya, Urahara pernah mengatakan jika itu adalah gigai spesial yang dibuat khusus untuknya.  
"Sebenarnya itu adalah penemuan terbaruku, gigai penghubung jiwa"  
"Gigai penghubung.. jiwa?"  
"Gigai ini berfungsi menghubungkan jiwa si pemakai dengan orang yang terikat benang merah dengannya. Dengan kata lain kau bisa masuk kedalam jiwa orang yang ditakdirkan bersamamu"  
"Oh..... Pantas saja aku sering melihat.. Tunggu dulu, tadi kau bilang 'ORANG YANG DITAKDIRKAN BERSAMAKU?!!" Urahara mengangguk kencang sementara Rukia mendadak pusing, ia sedikit memijat pelipisnya.  
"Apa kau melihat orang itu Kuchiki chan? Orang yang menjadi takdirmu hn..?" kembali alis Urahara naik turun menggoda si bungsu Kuchiki. Rukia tersenyum miris, tidak mungkin ia mengatakan kalau orang yang dilihatnya adalah...  
"Rukia nee saaaaaa....n!!!" sebuah boneka singa berlari kearah Rukia dan melompat berniat mendarat tepat di dada gadis pujaannya. Sayangnya mimpi boneka berisi mod soul itu harus kandas ketika menerima tendangan maut Rukia.  
"Dasar! Sifat mesummu itu tidak pernah berubah Kon!!" Kon meringis memegangi perutnya.  
"Kon?? Maaf.. Apa tendanganku terlalu kuat?"  
"Hwaaaaaa aku kangen Rukia nee san.. Apa Rukia nee san marah padaku?" Kon menangis sejadi-jadinya, sesekali ia menyeka airmatanya.  
"Marah? Kenapa aku harus marah padamu?"  
"Habisnya, sejak nee san melihatku bersama Inoue san di kamar Ichigo, nee san tidak lagi kembali ke kota ini.."  
"Melihatmu dan Inoue di kamar Ichi.. AH! Jadi yang waktu itu aku lihat adalah kau??"  
"Tenang saja Rukia nee san, walau Inoue san sangat sexy, tapi hatiku hanya untuk Rukia nee san seorang"  
"Samasekali tidak ada hubungannya denganmu Kon!!"

Setelah mengetahui kejadian yang sebenarnya dari Kon, Rukia memakai gigai untuk menemui Ichigo dan meminta maaf. Tentu saja ia tidak akan mengatakan penyebab kemarahannya. Rukia berjalan menunduk sambil memegangi dagunya.  
'Bagaimana bisa aku begitu bodoh tidak mengenali Kon pada waktu itu? Kesalahpahaman ini bahkan berlangsung selama tiga bulan!! Apa iya aku.. Cemburu?' cepat-cepat Rukia menepis dugaannya dengan menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.  
'tidak Rukia tidak.. Itu bukan cemburu, itu hanya refleks dan itu normal!' putri Kuchiki mulai bergumam sendiri. Tidak berselang lama langkahnya terhenti. Ia merasakan adanya aura buruk tidak jauh dari tempatnya berdiri.  
"Hollow.." Rukia merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan soul candy. Setelah menelan benda bulat berwarna hijau itu, roh Rukia pun keluar dari gigai yang kini dinaungi oleh mod soul bernama Chappy.   
"Chappy tetaplah disini, aku akan segera kembali setelah membasmi hollow"  
"Baik pyon! Rukia sama tenang saja pyon" Chappy menempelkan tangan di pelipisnya memasang pose hormat ala tentara. Segera Rukia bershunpo dan meninggalkan Chappy seorang diri. Mod soul yang sedang memakai gigai milik Rukia berdiri tegap menunggu tuannya kembali. Sayangnya itu tidak bertahan lama ketika seekor kucing liar melintas di depan matanya. Manik violet Chappy membesar dan berbinar.  
"Wah Konnichiwa pak kucing pyon.." terkejut oleh jeritan Chappy, sang kucingpun berlari ketakutan. Tentu saja Chappy yang kegirangan ikut mengejar hewan lucu berekor panjang itu.

End of Flashback.

Rukia berdiri di ujung tiang listrik berharap dari ketinggian dapat menemukan jejak Chappy yang menghilang setelah ia menunaikan tugasnya sebagai seorang shinigami. Rukia tersenyum, sepertinya usahanya berhasil. Seorang  gadis kembarannya namun dalam versi-menurut Rukia-kebanyakan minum sake, sedang melambai penuh keceriaan padanya.  
"Rukia sama...." Rukia melompat turun dan menghampiri Chappy.  
"Kemana saja kau? Tadi kan kuminta untuk menungguku" omel Rukia kesal.  
"Gomen Rukia sama, untunglah aku bertemu dengannya pyon dan membantu melacak reatsumu pyon"  
"Dengannya? Siapa?"  
"Yo Rukia.." seorang pemuda bersurai orange yang sedari tadi mengekor di belakang Chappy menghampiri Rukia.  
"Ichigo.." Rukia masuk kedalam gigainya dan menonaktifkan Chappy kembali dalam bentuk soul candy.  
"Lama tidak berjumpa.. apa kabar Rukia?"  
"A.. Aku baik-baik saja" Rukia memalingkan wajahnya, ia mengutuk jantungnya yang-entah kenapa-berdetak tiga kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.  
"Begitu ya.. Syukurlah" 

Suasana diantara mereka begitu kikuk, keduanya terlihat canggung untuk melanjutkan obrolan. Beberapa menit berlalu dalam diam.  
"Maaf" sepasang nakama ini berbicara hampir bersamaan.  
"Eh?" Rukia memiringkan kepalanya.   
"Ano.. Aku minta maaf tidak bisa melindungimu pada waktu itu" Ichigo memutuskan untuk memulai lebih dulu. Rukia terkekeh pelan.  
"Baka.. Aku terluka karena kecerobohanku sendiri. Tidak ada yang pantas disalahkan jeruk, justru aku yang seharusnya meminta maaf, tidak seharusnya aku mengusirmu dan berkata sekasar itu padamu. Aku.. Senang kau datang menjengukku" pipi Ichigo merona merah. Kembali keduanya terdiam dan larut dalam pikiran masing-masing. Rukia memutar otak mencari topik untuk memecah kebisuan diantara mereka.  
"Ano.. Bagaimana kabar Sho?"   
"Si gaijin itu sudah kembali ke negaranya dua bulan yang lalu kalau mau tahu kabarnya tanyakan saja sendiri!" mood Ichigo berubah buruk.  
"Kau ini kenapa jeruk? Apa salahnya menanyakan kabar seorang teman?"  
"Tidak apa-apa nona Kuchiki. Oh aku lupa, aku juga hanya seorang 'NAKAMA' jadi apa peduliku terhadap hubungan bodohmu dan pria barbie itu?" Rukia terhenyak,  
'Nakama..' yah, hubungan mereka memang hanya sebatas nakama.  
"Maaf sudah mengganggu harimu Ichigo" Rukia berbalik melangkah pergi sebelum pertengkaran mereka semakin melebar. Ichigo mengepalkan tangan menutup rapat matanya.

'Life is a combat dude. I may cry for one defeat after every endeavor but better than a remorse since been a chicken for ignoring a battle'

Ia kembali teringat dengan kata-kata Sho. Spontan dengan cepat tangannya bergerak  meraih tubuh mungil Rukia dan memeluknya dari belakang.  
"Jangan pergi lagi.." Ichigo berbisik lembut, suaranya terdengar parau. Ichigo menyandarkan dahinya pada surai hitam Rukia.  
"...." tidak ada respon dari gadis itu, ia terlalu shock untuk berkomentar.  
"Maaf karena aku.. Cemburu.."  
"Ichigo.."  
"Tolong jangan marah!" Ichigo semakin mempererat pelukannya seolah Rukia akan terbang dan meninggalkannya.  
"Aku tahu tidak seharusnya aku seperti ini, tapi inilah yang aku rasakan. Kenapa hanya kau yang bisa membuat duniaku berputar? Kenapa Kami sama begitu baik mempertemukan kita? Dan kenapa aku begitu takut si gaijin itu membawamu jauh dariku?. Haruskah kusebut hubungan kita 'nakama'?! Kau.. Terlalu berharga Rukia.."  
"Lepaskan.."  
"Rukia.."  
"Tolong lepaskan tanganmu Ichigo" walau enggan, Ichigo tetap menuruti perintah Rukia. Perlahan-lahan ia melepas pelukannya. Badannya gemetar menghadapi kenyataan jika nanti Rukia akan pergi menjauh dan membencinya atas pengakuan tadi. Rukia berbalik menghadap Ichigo dan..  
'PLAK!!' sebuah tamparan keras mendarat di pipi Ichigo. 'berakhir sudah..' batin Ichigo berduka. Seharusnya ia tahu kalau Rukia...  
"JERUK BODOH! RANGKULANMU ITU MEMBUATKU SESAK BAKA!" Rukia berkacak pinggang kesal sementara Ichigo masih nyaman mengelus pipinya yang terasa panas dan nyeri.  
"Di Chappy cafe kau bertanya apakah aku sangat suka strawberry.." Rukia bergerak selangkah berdiri sejengkal di hadapan Ichigo. Ia lalu menjulurkan tangannya ke atas meraih pipi dan mengganti mengelus tanda merah berbentuk telapak tangannya yang tertinggal disana.  
"Jika kau tanya pendapatku.." Rukia mendongak keatas, kakinya berjinjit mengangkat tubuh mungilnya mendekat kewajah Ichigo.  
'Cup' sebuah kecupan lembut mengobati pipi yang menjadi korban amukannya.  
"Aku lebih suka Jeruk.." manik amethyst dan amber itu beradu, saling menyelami perasaan masing-masing dan sekali lagi, seakan ada magnet yang menarik mereka untuk meng-eleminasi jarak, keduanya mulai merasakan hembusan nafas yang terasa hangat menerpa. Rukia menutup matanya perlahan mengatur detak jantung dan denyut nadi yang kian tak berirama. Tangan Ichigo menempel dipipi porselen si mungil, menuntunnya semakin mendekat. Ia pun ikut menutup mata saat dirasakannya sesuatu yang lembut menyentuh bibirnya.   
'Manis..'  batin Ichigo berargumen, bagaimana bisa bibir cerewet yang selalu mengomel ini terasa begitu manis.. Sayangnya Rukia mengakhiri ciuman mereka ketika Ichigo mulai terhanyut. Sebuah ciuman yang lembut menyalurkan perasaan-perasaan yang telah lama bersemayam. Perasaan yang tersembunyi dibalik status nakama..

Rukia tertunduk malu, wajahnya memerah begitu pula Ichigo yang masih tampak terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja mereka lakukan.  
Mereka lega, walau tidak ada deklarasi secara langsung namun Ichigo dan Rukia mengerti bahwa mereka saling membutuhkan. Ada ikatan kuat untuk saling melindungi. Tidak satu kata pun yang mampu menggambarkan hubungan mereka. Sekilas Rukia kembali melihat juntaian pita berwarna merah sedang mengelilingi mereka samar-samar.

"Oi midget.."  
"Ya?"  
"Lain kali tidak usah repot-repot berjinjit, biar aku yang membungkuk untukmu"  
"BAKA ICHIGO! DASAR JERUK MESUM!!" Ichigo menyeringai jahil pada gadis yang tentu saja bukan lagi berstatus nakama terbaiknya...

The End

**Author's Note:**

> This what i want from KT sensei.. 
> 
> Ini fic pertama saya..  
> Maaf buat semua kekurangannya..  
> _(u.u)_


End file.
